


Worth the Wait

by FallsTogether



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 71,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallsTogether/pseuds/FallsTogether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a few months since the defeat of Cora, and Emma and Regina are finally settled into a shared custody arrangement with Henry, while also exploring their relationship. Today, however, is Regina's birthday and she finds herself home alone. She should have known Henry and Emma wouldn't be there to celebrate. Should be a fun story with lots of fluff and sweet moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Fairy Godmother

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time.
> 
> This fic is already over at ff.net, but I'm now posting it here as well. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

           Today should have been a day like any other, only it wasn’t. Today was Regina Mills’ birthday. Unlike most people though, she didn’t expect a celebration: no party; no presents; no cake; no blowing out candles and making a wish. So, today was just another day, only a little more disappointing.

Regina had never been one for making a big deal about her birthday. As a child in the Enchanted Forest she was lucky if her mother even allowed her to run off to play or ride her horse on her special day. Of course, her father would make sure there was a new doll, trinket, or some gift to surprise her with, but that had ended on her ninth birthday when her mother caught her unwrapping a present. “You mustn’t expect to always be given things,” Cora had reprimanded. “You must work for them yourself.”

After that, all the possibilities of ever having a magical day had been ripped from her. The only birthday she had celebrated after that in the fairy tale land was her eighteenth because Daniel had insisted. They’d snuck away to have a picnic, and he surprised her with flowers and a sketch of her horse. It was the best birthday she had ever had, until her mother had ruined her brief happiness by scolding her for missing tea time; telling her she wouldn’t be going horseback riding for two weeks. That was enough to make Regina miserable and teach her any attempts to celebrate her birth weren’t worth the consequences.

Then, once she’d married the king, her birthday was completely forgotten by everyone. The only birthday truly celebrated in the palace was Snow White’s. Each year, there would be a ball that the entire kingdom attended in the princess’ honor. And although there were no major festivities on King Leopold’s special day, he did receive gifts from his second wife and daughter to acknowledge he had lived another year. There was even a day of reflection and remembrance for the deceased queen on what would have been the anniversary of her birth. Regina’s was the only one completely overlooked.

Then, when Regina had started her life in Storybrooke, she’d make a little cake for herself and had a little celebratory dessert with Henry. It wasn’t anything extravagant, since there was no one else to really celebrate with, and Henry was too young to plan something himself. Those were the birthdays where she was just thankful that she wasn’t completely alone, and had Henry to bring a smile to her face with some small homemade gift that touched her heart.

This year, however, everything had changed, and she was spending her birthday by herself; disappointed and alone. It was Saturday and the end of Emma’s week with Henry, as per their unofficial joint custody arrangement. It had been several months since Emma and Mary Margaret had returned from the other land, and a little less than that, since Emma, Regina and Mr. Gold had joined forces to destroy Cora for once and for all. The three had ultimately succeeded with their combined magic, bringing peace back to Storybrooke. Unfortunately, it had been a destructive battle, taking place over three worlds. And while, like Storybrooke, Wonderland had only received minimal damage, their homeland had been left completely destroyed and irreparable. So, for the last two months, the citizens of Storybrooke had been forced to accept that their fate was to remain in the land, which was once again, without magic.

                Admittedly, that adjustment had been easier for Regina, Emma and Henry, than everyone else, since the latter two had spent their lives in this world, and the former had never truly expected to return to the other. Most of their adjustment had come in the form of learning to compromise, so Henry could have both of his moms in his life. To ensure that would happen, Emma and Regina had agreed to come up with a bearable and simple arrangement that they would test out, before doing anything legal to make it permanent. The two women had decided (with Henry’s approval) that he would stay with each of his moms every other week.  However, the weeks he stayed with Emma, Regina would be invited over a few evenings to visit and have dinner with them, while the same was true for Emma when he was spending the week at Regina’s. That way, they were both regularly in his life and he in theirs. At first, the arrangement had caused some tension and awkward situations, but for the past three weeks, it had been going well. Interestingly enough, Emma and Regina had found themselves becoming even more tolerant of one another, almost forming a kind of friendship, and Henry had been ecstatic and relieved that his moms were finally getting along.

                Then, about a week ago, during one of the evenings Regina had invited Emma over, there was a shift in their relationship. After Henry had gone to bed, they had stayed downstairs talking, which had become a normal part of their routine. Only, that talking had somehow led to kissing, which had led to a little more than kissing, but before Regina could guide the blonde up to her bedroom, Emma had pulled away. The other woman’s eyes had widened at what Regina guessed was a look of hurt, rejection, and disappointment on her own face. _“No, Regina, don’t,” she had pleaded soothingly and brought her hand up to the brunette’s flushed cheek, which Regina felt herself instinctively lean into. “I want to, I do. And it’s going to kill me when I walk out your door by myself, but not tonight. You and I both know we should wait.”_

Emma had kissed her softly then; a silent promise. Regina watched her go, but instead of being angry or insulted, she knew the other woman was right. Whatever was between them had always been so complex, that rushing and taking such a significant step, would most likely ruin what friendship and newly admitted feelings were slowly forming between them.

Since that night, they continued with their arrangement. But this week when Henry was staying with Emma, Regina had gone to the apartment, her son and his other mother now shared, for dinner almost every night; Emma had invited her. From the way they acted around Henry, it seemed like nothing had happened. Any changes were subtle or non-existent. The brushing lightly against the other as they walked past each other; sitting closer on the couch so their legs were rested beside each other; small smiles and holding each other’s gazes over Henry’s head for longer than necessary; were becoming second nature, so they could share those intimacies with each other without having to tell Henry, until they figured out all of their confusing feelings. Once they were alone, however, Emma would stand behind Regina, pulling the brunette against her, nuzzling her neck and kissing her jaw, while she washed the dishes. Kisses were shared, always tentative at first, but then passionate, ending when one had the clear judgment to stop them from going further. After, they’d sit in comfortable silence on the couch, cuddling into one another. Regina would eventually force herself to leave, if one of them didn’t start a conversation that had them talking for hours or making out some more.

                But even with Henry accepting her as one of his moms, and Emma and her trying to explore whatever was between them, it didn’t change the fact that Regina felt the most alone she’d ever felt on her birthday. There had been no mention of it, and she wasn’t the type to make a big deal about such things. If Henry didn’t remember it was her birthday, she wasn’t going to remind him. Nor was she just going to blurt it out to Emma. She had too much pride for that. So, she sat alone in her giant house, apple cider in hand, as she felt the unwanted tears burning her eyes. Funny, how this was the one night Emma and Henry hadn’t called to invite her over.

Regina was unsure of how long she’d sat staring at the cold, dark fireplace. Yet, when the doorbell rang unexpectedly, she was surprised to see it was only seven o’clock. The night sky outside made it appear to be later. She considered not answering, but stood anyway, carrying herself slowly to the foyer.

                “Emma, what are you doing here?” Regina asked when she pulled the door open, surprised, but not unhappy to see the blonde.  “Where’s Henry?” she questioned, suddenly realizing their son wasn’t with his other mom.

                The blonde stared at her confused for a moment, skeptical eyes flitting over Regina’s unusually casual appearance. Thinking back, she wondered if she’d ever see the brunette in sweatpants. “Don’t worry, he’s fine,” Emma assured her with a smile, when she picked up on how the other woman had become more agitated with the silence they shared. “He’s busy helping David with something back at the apartment.”

                Regina felt her heart rate returning to normal. “I see,” the older woman answered flatly, a bit disappointed that her son hadn’t come along. She knew she shouldn’t have expected him to come to wish her a happy birthday, but when she’d opened the door to see Emma standing there, Regina couldn’t help the hope rising within her. “That still doesn’t tell me why you’re standing outside my house.”

                Emma smirked at her. “Pretty sure that’s because you haven’t invited me in.”

                “You know that’s not what I meant,” The other woman chided, before teasingly adding, “Since when do you need an invitation? I was under the impression you enjoyed barging in and making yourself right at home here.”

                Emma shook her head, chuckling lightly. “I don’t know, I think you’ve enjoyed how comfortable I’ve been here the last couple weeks,” the blonde tossed back with a wink that had Regina smiling, unable to hide the truth that she knew Emma was right. “And to answer your question, let’s just say I’m here as fairy godmother to get Cinderella ready for the ball.”

 Regina’s eyes widened and she knew she must have looked like a goldfish with the way her mouth opened and closed. Quickly, she schooled her features and raised an eyebrow. “First of all, please, don’t compare me to the princesses, dear. I’ve done so much to prove I’m not one of them with their seemingly goody good ways and naïveté. Not to mention, their love of woodland creatures and princes,” she said wearily, receiving a snort from Emma. “And secondly, you do realize that it’s not exactly a secret Rumple destroyed her fairy godmother?”

                The blonde rolled her eyes, but an amused grin remained on her face. One could always count on Regina to remind them of the not-so-wonderful reality. Not that she could deny she normally appreciated the woman’s realistic point of view; or as realistic as talking about a world with fairy godmothers was. “I was referring to the Disney version. You know, bibbity bobbity boo, glass slippers, and all that? Stop ruining my fun,” Emma pouted, and Regina couldn’t hold back a light laugh. “You know, you’re probably one of the only girls, besides me, who never wanted to be a princess.”

                Regina understood that the other woman was just sighting another similarity between them and had made the comment offhandedly, but she still sighed somewhat sadly, and took Emma’s hand, in need of the connection that made them both feel less alone. “Apparently, the universe enjoys giving us what we don’t want. Forced into royalty; born into royalty.”

                “Yeah,” Emma breathed back. “At least we can be grateful it led us here,” she smiled, lifting her free hand to Regina’s cheek, before she touched the other woman’s lips with her own. “Anyway,” she pulled back, holding both of Regina’s hands. “Bad metaphor. Sorry for insulting you, Your Majesty.”

                “Emma, really,” Regina scolded, disliking the title that was linked to her wicked past, especially now that she had been working so hard to be a better person.

                A devious grin played on Emma’s lips. “Sorry, I just enjoy the way you glare at me when I say it.”

                Regina rolled her brown eyes, “And people said I was evil.”

                “Says the woman who is just as infuriating,” Emma mumbled back, but couldn’t help the smile from breaking out across her face, at the murderous, but still somehow adorable stare Regina was giving her. “So, can I come in or are we just going to keep up with this back and forth across the threshold.

                Regina moved to the side, so Emma could pass her. After she had stepped into the foyer, the dark haired woman closed the door behind them and leaned against it, staring at Emma. “So, what’s all this about a ball?”

                “Can’t tell you,” It was said firmly, but Regina could see a hint of nervousness in the blonde, and knew she was probably giving Emma a look that told her she wanted to throw a fireball or three at her. They were both still getting used to the fact that there was no longer magic in Storybrooke.

                Regina crossed her arms, cocking an eyebrow, giving Emma a warning look. “Excuse me?”

                Instead of holding her hands up in surrender like she wanted to, Emma shoved them into the pockets of her jeans, while attempting to stand a little taller. “I’ve got strict orders from our son, to keep my mouth shut.”

                That made Regina laugh; her serious expression crumbling into amusement. “Tell me, when was the last time you were successful at ‘keeping your mouth shut’?”

                Now, Emma rolled her eyes. “I don’t break my promises to Henry,” it was her defense against the disbelieving look Regina cast at her. “That said, I suppose I could give you a tiny hint that doesn’t involve me opening my mouth.”

“You could,” Regina took a few steps toward her, until there was barely any space between them.

Green eyes moved from Regina’s warm chocolate ones, down to her full lips and back up again. “Or I guess you could just seduce Henry’s secret out of me. I don’t think he counted on such a thing being able to override my promise to him.”

Regina brushed her lips against Emma’s briefly, then, drew her head back. “I’m not going to have you break a promise to our son,” she squeezed Emma’s hand. “What kind of mother would that make me? However, I’m willing to accept the silent hint.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t guessed, but--” Emma lifted a small envelope from the pocket of her leather jacket. She handed it to Regina, who felt her eyes water at the words written in black ink: _Happy Birthday, Regina_. “Don’t open it now,” the blonde touched her cheek, and Regina felt her wipe away a tear that she hadn’t even realized had slid down it.  

“He remembered,” Regina barely managed the breathy whisper, before her lip quivered.

Emma nodded with a smile. Her heart was aching with a need to let Regina know how important she genuinely was to both of them. It tore at her to actually see the pain the woman she cared so much about had been feeling, after assuming they’d forgotten her special day. “Of course, he did. He told me about it weeks ago. Now, no more tears,” she placed a comforting kiss on Regina’s forehead.

Regina could only shake her head. “I’m sorry,” she whimpered, trying desperately to compose herself. “It’s just—no one has ever really cared to celebrate today with me, except for Henry. And I thought after everything--”

“He’d want to give you the most amazing birthday ever, because you deserve it. I can’t imagine why you’d think anything else,” Emma grinned slyly and put her arms around Regina, knowing what she had been about to say. There was no need to bring up the negative thoughts about Henry pulling away in the past, or how he had wanted to destroy her, before the former evil queen had agreed to help defeat Cora.

“C’mon!” Emma disrupted their quiet embrace a few moments later. She tugged Regina by the hand, shocking the other woman with her attempt at perkiness, which made her give the brunette an amused smirk. She led Regina up the stairs toward the bedroom they had avoided going to together a week ago.  “Time for me to play fairy go--” she caught herself at Regina’s narrowed stare. “Fine, we can go with personal stylist, even if fairy godmother is more appropriate, considering the whole fairy tale thing. Now, closet…” Emma announced, pushing Regina gently through the door to her room.

                “What?” Regina choked out, not thrilled that the woman who had completely different taste in fashion was about to choose what she’d be wearing out. Luckily, whatever she picked would be from the selection of clothes purchased by Regina in the closet.

                Emma motioned to Regina’s abnormally messy appearance. “We can’t have you go out looking like that,” The baggy, black sweatpants and white tank top were fine for lounging around the house, but not for what Henry had planned.

                “Look who’s talking,” Regina huffed, exasperated, but entertained. She couldn’t help but notice how cute Emma was when she was annoyed and determined, even if she was ridiculing Regina for the same laid-back appearance she almost always adorned.

                Emma pushed open the sliding door to Regina’s walk-in closet, receiving a disapproving stare from the woman, which she rolled her own eyes at. “Just so we’re clear, I think you look great in whatever you wear…or don’t wear,” It was said sincerely, aside from the flirty wink Emma threw over her shoulder, which sent a blush creeping up Regina’s face. “You might feel out of place dressed like that, though.”

Regina remained silent, and watched her go through each article of clothing; the metal hangers sliding every time Emma didn’t find what she was looking for. “Don’t you have anything, not mayor-like in here?”

                There was a scowl sitting on Regina’s face when Emma turned to question her with her eyes as well. “I like to look professional.”

                “Funny, because those heels over there scream sex,” Emma nodded in the direction of the black shoes and their skinny high heels that she’d seen Regina in regularly.

                Dark eyebrows rose in shock. “Are you implying--”

                Emma stopped  her. “No! No, you pull it off. It’s a sophisticated, powerful, respectable, sexy,” she smiled genuinely, waiting for confirmation Regina understood she hadn’t been insulting her. “That’s fine for the mayor, but—“ Emma reached back into the closet, pulling out a magenta colored dress that plastered a look of satisfaction on her face. “This should be good for tonight,” she looked it over approvingly. The dark pink fabric weighing down the hanger was smooth, and she liked how soft it felt in her hands. She could also tell how the sleeveless dress would be flattering to Regina’s hair, skin color, legs, and well, everything.“Now, go change it’s getting late.”

                “For not wanting to be a princess, you sure are bossy--”Regina quipped, as she took the dress from the blonde, purposely grazing her fingers over the warm, slender ones already holding the hanger. They kept their eyes locked for a long moment, before Regina continued into her bathroom to change.

                “So what’s Henry planning?” Regina’s muffled voice came from the other side of the bathroom door, which was cracked open slightly.

                “Nice try, but I’m not saying a thing,” Emma replied, taking a seat on the edge of Regina’s bed. She heard a grunt from inside the bathroom; clearly Regina wasn’t happy with her reply. “Our son wants to surprise you,” Emma tried in a light tone. “Let him.”

                Emma could hear Regina tossing her clothes into the hamper, and was trying not to think about what was going on on the other side of the bathroom door. The crack of the open door was easily tempting her to enter. Something told her Regina had purposely left it slightly ajar, but she decided to deal with the torture and wait. “I’m not good with surprises when I’m not the one in control of them,” the voice replied back, from the direction Emma’s eyes were lingering.

                “Trust me, it’s a good surprise.” The door was pulled back then, and Regina finally emerged, wearing the complimenting dress, instead of the sweats. Emma’s breath caught in her throat. The silky fabric fit tightly over Regina, hugging her in all the right places. Emma took in her bare long legs that appeared after the dress ended in the middle of her thigh. When she brought her hungry gaze back up to Regina’s face she saw the vulnerability there, as well, as the endearing flushed and tear-stained cheeks that were still present from Regina’s crying in the foyer earlier. Emma was happy to see, however, that one of the only emotions not on Regina’s face was sadness. She stood frozen moving her eyes up and down Regina one more time.

                “Guess that means you picked out the right dress--” Regina sent her a pleased smirk, forcing Emma to meet her eyes again.

“Wish I hadn’t done such a good job of picking,” Emma muttered. All she wanted in that moment was to pin Regina against the wall and do all the things she was going to have a hard time forcing herself not to do when they got to the apartment. “Maybe we should just stay here.”

“Weren’t you the one saying how important it is that I go along with this and not disappoint Henry?” Regina questioned, with a mocking smile. Emma groaned in reply, falling back onto the bed. “I hate to disturb your brooding, dear, but can you zip me up? I can’t really reach.”

Emma stood and moved to Regina, turning her, so the back of the dress was facing her. She allowed her green eyes to travel down the open part in the dress, lingering on the skin it revealed, until they fell on the zipper. “You realize that you’re increasing our chances of not getting back to the apartment on time, right?” She moved the metal up slowly, her fingers grazing across soft skin every now and then, which would gain her a sharp intake of breath from Regina. When Emma’s fingers reached the top of the dress and the zipper was in place, she slid her arm around Regina’s middle, pulling her back against her. “You’re beautiful,” she breathed seriously, her lips moving down to Regina’s bare shoulder.

                “I do love this dress,” Regina shuddered at the contact.

                “I’m not talking about the dress,” Emma countered, smiling against Regina’s skin and breathing her in, before placing another kiss on Regina’s neck. She paused there for a few seconds, and then, pulled her head away. “Although, sometimes I do have good taste,” she commented proudly against Regina’s hair, continuing to hold her close.

                Regina turned in her arms, “That you do,” she grinned, and lifted her face to Emma’s, brushing her lips tauntingly over hers, before Emma couldn’t take it anymore, and fully pressed her lips to Regina’s, kissing her.

 It wasn’t long before Regina’s tongue had Emma’s lips parting, and the kiss deepened. Emma’s hands slid up and down the back of the satiny dress, while Regina’s tangled themselves up in soft, blonde curls. The brunette pushed Emma back toward the bed, lifting her thigh to stroke against Emma’s jean-covered center, causing her to moan and collapse on top of the mattress, “Regina.”

                Regina fell on top of her, reuniting their lips again, as her hands released Emma from her jacket, and then moved under the black tank top, so she could sweep her fingers over the warm skin underneath. “Less clothes,” Regina panted, tugging Emma’s lip between her teeth.

                “Couldn’t. Agree. More.” Emma gasped between kisses, moving her hands up the outside of Regina’s legs, pushing the dress up further, making the woman on top of her grind against her; both more than aware that thin lace and denim jeans were all that separated their moist, pulsing cores  from actually touching. Regina whimpered against her, and Emma flipped them, so she was now on top. “I know…you like…to be in charge and control…things,” she attempted between their heated kisses. “But…if we’re going to…it’s your birthday…”

                “Emma…you’re rambling,” The complaint was barely decipherable between their connected mouths.

                “Sorry,” she held Regina’s face, stopping their kisses, which earned her a glowering stare from the woman beneath her. Emma didn’t want to stop either, but needed to think a little clearer. “I just want this to be special and I--” But her words were interrupted by her phone beeping. “Damn,” she breathed, moving off of Regina, so she could reply to the text she received. “Henry’s asking if we’re on our way.”

Regina mimicked the frustrated groan Emma had given her earlier. She reluctantly sat up, “Tell him you’re waiting, while I brush my hair and put make up on.”

“Okay,” Emma sighed, obviously frustrated as well, but Regina could tell it was because of more than just the sex being interrupted.

“What were you going to say?” Regina wondered, turning away from the bathroom she had started walking to, and going to Emma instead.

Emma shook her head, “Nothing.”

Regina moved Emma’s hair behind her ear. “I don’t believe that,” she smiled knowingly. “But if you don’t want to tell me now, I’ll wait.”

“I think the universe is trying to teach you patience,” Emma’s comment was light. “First, you have to wait to find out Henry’s surprise. Then, I tell you to wait and open the card later. And now. you’re going to be waiting for sex, and have the suspense of what I was going to say to deal with,” Both women laughed quietly, acknowledging the cruel, comical situation.

“Yes,” Regina frowned, accepting her lesson or punishment, depending on how one looked at it. “At least they’re all things worth waiting for.”

She leaned in and gave Emma a chaste kiss, then, headed back to the bathroom to freshen up and finish getting ready. Never had Regina allowed herself to dream in the last thirty or more years that she would actually be this happy. She’d also never considered that she might actually have that feeling again. The one she had had so long ago with Daniel, but was now so much more powerful with Emma. Maybe there was a happy ending to be had in Storybrooke, after all. For now, though, she would just feel lucky and thankful, while she got ready to find out what kind of surprises the two people she cared about the most had in store for her on her birthday.

 


	2. A Pumpkin of a Different Color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

Emma leaned back against the yellow bug, crossing her arms to keep herself warm from the chill of the night air. Her leather jacket kept her body heat from quickly escaping, but the crisp night still bit at her cheeks and hands, making her entire body shiver. Her green eyes fell on Regina, who was now wearing a black coat over her dress, as she turned a key to lock up her house, before walking down the narrow pathway toward Emma.

The gate clanged shut behind her, and she sent the blonde a curious look when she noticed the small smile that had been on the other woman's lips, since the brunette had emerged from the mansion.

"How did you do that?" Emma did everything in her power to keep her eyes from growing any wider or her mouth from falling to the ground, while she took in Regina's wavier hair, recently applied makeup, and shoes that were not covering bare feet when she'd left the other woman's room.

"Do what?" Regina concentrated on placing her keys into a small black clutch, as she strolled over to the parked car and woman beside it.

"In ten minutes you've done your hair and make-up, put on heels and a coat, and made yourself even more fabulous. If there was still magic here it would make sense, but no one gets ready that fast and ends up looking like _that_."

Emma was obviously impressed, which had Regina smirking cockily. "I've been mayor for over two decades. I've had lots of practice getting ready for last minute meetings and such," Her hand rose to Emma's face, and she leaned in to place a quick kiss on Emma's cold lips, which tingled at the warmth of the other woman's. "You're freezing! You should have waited in the car," Regina didn't hide the concern in her voice, as she reprimanded the other woman.

Emma just shook her head. "I'm okay. Plus, it's your birthday. It wouldn't be right if I made you open your own door," To make her point, she turned and pulled the door to the passenger side toward her, motioning for Regina to get in with a sweep of her hand. "Your carriage, Madame."

"Dear, as charming as this is, you do realize I came from a world where we actually had carriages? And this is more of a pumpkin than an elaborate horse-drawn carriage, _fairy godmother_ ," There was a teasing glint in Regina's eyes, as she brought up their earlier conversation. She received a grunt from Emma, which made her laugh silently.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my wand, so this is the next best thing."

"This old scrap of painted metal," Emma's green eyes pierced her with a glare, daring Regina to finish what she had been about to say. For probably the first time ever, Regina smartly decided to keep the rest of her words from being spoken. "We could have taken my car," she mumbled and saw the smile creeping on Emma's face while she stared straight ahead, turning the key in the ignition.

"Not unless you'd let me drive it," A grimace on Regina's face had Emma suppressing a chuckle, as she pulled away from the curb. "Plus, my car is the better choice for what I have planned for later."

Regina raised an eyebrow skeptically. "What's that?"

"You'll see," Emma answered smugly and Regina huffed at the thought of another surprise that she'd have to wait for. A hand sympathetically patted the coat covering Regina's thigh.

"Why do I get the feeling my birthday is more fun for you and Henry, and I'm the one being tortured?"

Emma's eyes left the road to lock with hers when they came to the stop sign at the end of the street. "You'll forget about the torture when you're thanking us later."

A devious look appeared on Regina's face, as she leaned toward Emma. "And how would _you_ like me to thank you?"

The implication had Emma swallowing thickly, and Regina smiled, satisfied with the reaction. "By the way, _Sheriff_ , you do know stop signs mean stop, look, and then go, not park for five minutes?"

Emma scowled at her. "Better than having me crash into something, while you try to seduce me."

"Try? That would mean there's a challenge. I find that _seducing_ you really doesn't take much," Regina replied with a cheeky grin. "Besides, you could have just pulled over. I would have given you your thank you early," Regina added huskily, her fingers dancing over the top of Emma's leg.

"Now who's torturing?" The blonde smirked after a sharp inhale, and laced their fingers together to keep Regina's hand from doing anything to her that might cause her to lose control of the car on their way across town.

Warm brown eyes fell on their intertwined hands, resting in Emma's lap. Regina bit her lip to stop her vision from blurring any more than it already was. "You okay?" Emma broke through the silence, noticing how Regina's playful mood had disappeared.

"Yes, fine," Regina rushed to say, and turned to stare out the window.

Emma gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "It's okay to be happy. You deserve this. We both do," Emma lifted their hands to place a kiss on Regina's fingers.

"You're beginning to sound like your parents," Mocking chocolate eyes became serious when they met Emma's again, after she had pulled into the first free space near the apartment. "You're really happy? With me, I mean."

Emma turned the car off and paused for a moment, not because she had to think it over, but because Regina didn't seem to believe that she could make anyone happy, which made Emma's heart break for her. "Yeah, I really am," She stroked her thumb over Regina's fingers, smiling so fully that the ends of her eyes crinkled.

"Me too," Regina smiled brightly, and Emma saw the uncertainty and tension from before disappear from the brown orbs.

"Good," Emma kissed her tenderly over the armrest, until Regina pulled back and leaned her forehead against Emma's.

"Who would have thought? The sheriff and the mayor, who were always at each other's throats, are actually getting together," Emma laughed lightly.

"Mmm…or the Savior and the Evil Queen," Regina chuckled.

"So, we're doing this? The relationship thing?" Emma needed the confirmation, not wanting to get the wrong idea and make any presumptions. Sure they had been doing things girlfriends do for a week, or even longer, but neither had actually said what they were or weren't.

"It looks like it," Regina answered almost nervously. It had been so long since she'd allowed herself to be this vulnerable with someone, and even longer since she'd trusted anyone not to break her heart again.

Emma watched the different emotions playing in the eyes of the normally stoic woman. As if she could read her mind, and had the same fears, she confronted what Regina was dwelling on. "I know we've both had our hearts broken and beat up more than we ever thought we could take, but I trust you not to hurt me like that…and you can trust me not to do that to you. We both know there's no perfect world, but I'd never want to hurt you like that intentionally."

"I do trust you…Emma. And I know a lot of things will make this hard to believe, but you _can_ trust me too."

"I know," Emma cupped Regina's face then, capturing her lips. They continued kissing a few moments longer, until Emma pulled away. "Henry's going to kill me if I don't bring you inside soon," she offered Regina an apologetic smile. "Wait here. I'm going to go make sure everything's ready, change quick, and come back to get you."

Regina pouted playfully. "You're going to leave me all alone?"

"I'll be five minutes tops," Emma pushed her door open. "And even that's too long," she kissed Regina once more and got out of the car.

Regina watched as Emma made her way down the sidewalk to the apartment. There were a lot more cars around than usual, and she guessed that the lit up apartment had something to do with it. It made Regina nervous and excited. If this really was some kind of a ball or party, who would be there? She'd begun to make amends with many of the people in Storybrooke, especially, those who hadn't felt too strongly about returning to their world and didn't really care when it was destroyed. But that didn't mean people were inviting her out for drinks or calling her phone just to have a friendly chat. The reality had her reconsidering her assumption that Henry and Emma's surprise and the amount of cars were in any way related. Did it really matter? All she cared about was that Emma and Henry would be sharing her birthday with her.


	3. Seems Like Fighting Is Our Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in Chapter One.

**Chapter 3**

Emma hadn't lied when she said she'd be five minutes at the most. Not even four minutes later, Regina saw her walking out the door, and back to the car. As she got closer, brown eyes studied the black dress the blonde was wearing. It was plain, but also pretty. The dark material rose up over her shoulders, leaving her arms bare. There was also a fairly deep neckline that gave Regina the view she wanted to see, while not appearing too provocative. Regina followed the fabric that moved over and brought out Emma's curves, and also revealed a good amount of her toned legs that were accentuated by strappy black heels.

The brunette was taking in Emma's appearance so intently that she started when the woman opened the door for her to climb out. Regina smiled, blushing slightly, and took the hand Emma offered. "You really are trying to freeze to death, aren't you?" Regina questioned after she noticed how much colder Emma's hand felt in hers.

"It was worth seeing that look on your face, while you were checking me out. You know, the one that says 'I want you'," Emma defended with a smug smile. She received a warning glare in reply from Regina, before it turned sultry.

"I can't help it if I like what I see," she flirted, stepping more into Emma's personal space, so their bodies were almost touching.

"We should go in. Henry is barely containing his excitement," Emma smiled, pulling on Regina's hand, enjoying the tingle that she was sure went through the other woman as well, when their fingers touched. "But first-" One of her arms slid around Regina, bringing her flush against her, while Emma's free hand glided up her cheek and into the brown waves of her hair. She claimed the plump lips, before slipping her tongue between them when they parted. Both women moaned as their tongues touched, teased, and danced together. Without even realizing, Emma pinned Regina against her car.

"Wow, "Regina breathed, coming up for air, feeling the weight of Emma's hands settled on her hips inside the black coat.

"I'll say," Emma grinned, breathing heavily and making sure to keep Regina close.

"This is already my favorite birthday ever."

"I'm glad," Emma pressed her lips to Regina's forehead, and then, pulled her away from the car. "I was hoping that would be enough to last us for a while, but now I only want more."

Regina gave her a cocky smile. "Good to know my little tricks to keep you coming back, work."

"Oh, please. I'll never get tired of you, tricks or no tricks," Emma's thumb caressed the hand she was holding.

"In that case, maybe I'll stop doing that thing with my tongue where I-"

"No! No," Emma adamantly interrupted, shaking her head. "It's good to keep it interesting; spice it up."

Regina chuckled lightly, finding Emma funny and adorable at the same time. She brought their clasped hands to her mouth, and placed a tender kiss on them. The petulant look on the blonde's face was one of the reasons she loved to tease her.

A few moments later, the smile on Emma's lips from the other woman's kiss turned into a pout. "It sucks that once we go inside, I can't even touch you."

Regina squeezed her hand and gave her a sympathetic smile. "We can be creative. We're good at that," She winked, referring to their subtlety around Henry during the past week.

Emma laughed. "Yeah, lucky for us, that's one of our many talents."

"Our?" A brown eyebrow rose in amusement. "Obviously, the rest of _your_ many talents are hidden…" Regina mused, receiving a glare that told her the blonde didn't think the teasing at her expense was funny.

Emma dropped her voice, "Maybe I only share my talents with people who deserve to see them."

There was a playful gleam in Regina's eyes. "In that case, maybe one day I'll convince you I'm deserving of them."

"You never know, I might be willing to reveal a few sooner than you think."

The mischievous look in Regina's eyes disappeared when Emma noticeably shivered. "We really should get you inside before you get pneumonia," It was more of a command than a suggestion. Regina slipped her arm around the other woman to protect her from the cold, running her hand up and down the goose bumps on Emma's bare skin.

"You sound like a mom," Emma mocked, as they began walking down the street.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Possibly, because I am one," she swatted Emma with her free hand.

"Yeah, but luckily not mine," Emma argued. "I get all the nagging I need from Mary Margaret."

Dark brown waves moved delicately as Regina shook her head with a laugh, knowing how annoying Emma's mother could be. "I pity you."

"At least they finally agreed on a house and moved out," Emma shrugged against Regina's side.

"Better for all of you that way," Regina nodded. "If they hadn't, I would have been offering you my guestroom, especially after…recent events."

"You mean us or _their_ recent baby-making insanity?" Emma visibly cringed at the thought of Mary Margaret and David doing things she never wanted to remember having heard and seen them partaking in.

"Both."

"Best girlfriend ever," The hand Emma had around Regina squeezed her in thanks.

A pointed look was Regina's response. "You're just realizing that?"

"Well, you've only officially been my girlfriend for fifteen minutes, so yes," Emma gave a slight nod, catching Regina's eyes with her own, becoming mesmerized in the warm brown pools reflecting the streetlights. "Have I mentioned how hard it's going to be not to touch you or say anything about us, especially when you look at me like that?"

Regina chuckled. "Maybe we should just tell them and get it over with. Or we could start acting like your parents. Then, there would be no need to say anything, everyone would just assume."

Emma scrunched her face up, grimacing. "We will never act _that_ mushy, especially in public."

"And that is why _we_ are together," Regina smiled, receiving a hum in concurrence from her girlfriend. "We really don't have to keep this a secret."

Regina wasn't completely sure why she was feeling so strongly about not hiding their relationship; it wasn't like her. But there was just something about the thought of not being able to be honest about herself that Regina hated. Especially, when it was because of what other people would think. But most of all, when it meant not sharing moments with Emma that she'd never want to take for granted. The chance to love and be loved had been lost to her for so long, that she knew how precious those little moments to show that she cared and was cared for were, even if it did seem silly.

"It might be better not to say anything, for now," Emma moved her eyes to stare anywhere but at Regina, unable to bring herself to face the disappointment she'd find there. She knew they were both tired of tip toeing around Henry and would find it difficult to keep their relationship a secret tonight, but she couldn't help the feeling that they should wait. "You said it before, the Savior and the former Evil Queen…that might not go over so well."

"That'll be true whenever we end up telling them," Regina tilted her head, finally getting Emma to look at her. The other woman's green eyes sparkled with hope, but became sad and uncertain quickly. And Regina couldn't help but feel that there was something Emma was leaving unsaid. "But if you really want to wait, I suppose we can."

The tentative way Regina looked at her, made Emma want to assure her that, no matter what happened, their relationship would last and she'd always be proud to be with her. She just wished that the flicker of uncertainty upsetting her stomach would disappear, so it would be the absolute truth.

This whole situation was complicated, and breaking their tiny bubble scared Emma. There was no way they'd be easily accepted; even if the Charmings and their friends were kinder and more tolerant of Regina and she of them, since she helped them defeat Cora.

"I don't want to. I just think we should give my parents some warning, and maybe, sit down to talk with Henry and the two of them, first. I have a feeling there's gonna be a lot of opinions and questions from them and everyone."

Emma's words hit a particularly sensitive nerve in Regina, which made her blood boil. "Do those opinions really matter? Are they going to change this?" Regina asked heatedly, motioning between them. "Because if you're going to be swayed by what other people think, you might as well tell me now."

Emma sucked in a breath, knowing this conversation was not going the way she'd ever wanted it to. Of course Regina would feel threatened by the people Emma had accepted as her family and friends, especially when they'd been on opposing sides for so long. Emma felt herself figuratively shoving her foot in her mouth and using her other foot to kick herself for making it sound as negative as it had. "I'm not going to be swayed," she groaned in frustration. "I just don't want those opinions or any fighting to spoil your birthday."

"So we're just going to act like there's nothing between us all night? What a great birthday that'll be!" Regina scoffed, still not really registering why she was feeling angry and dejected. Emma had a point about talking to Henry first, but the idea of keeping such a secret made her uneasy; probably, because of what happened with Daniel. And if she was even more honest with herself, Regina didn't want to be without Emma's little nuances that made her feel like she mattered, even if it would only be for a few hours.

Emma felt herself ache at Regina's vexation. "Yes…or well, no. We can act like friends," She didn't want to mess this up, but dealing with everyone and defending her and Regina's relationship, wasn't the way she wanted the night to go.

"Oh, I see," Regina nodded and then rolled her eyes. "It's acceptable if we're friends, but the second they find out you care more than that about the _Evil Queen_ , it's taboo!" She sneered, becoming angrier instead of revealing any hurt she felt.

"Regina-"

"No, I get it. You're embarrassed that you're falling—or whatever it is you're doing—for the Evil Queen. It's understandable-" Regina began to walk fiercely toward the building, her heels clicking angrily against the sidewalk. "I wouldn't want people to know either, if I were you. Maybe your mother will suggest therapy with dear Dr. Hopper to make sure you haven't gone completely mad. And I'm sure they'd all find it necessary for an intervention to remind you of the cold-hearted bitch I am."

"Regina! Stop!" Emma caught up to her and grabbed her wrist to prevent the other woman from escaping into the building. Her face was flushed with anger and sadness, and Emma quickly noticed the tears in her eyes. "Stop," the blonde repeated again softer. Regina tried to pull her arm out of Emma's grip, but she held on and lightly tugged Regina toward her. When the brunette didn't fight it, Emma's hand drifted down to hold Regina's. She knew she had to fix this. "I'm not embarrassed and I know I'm not crazy for this—not sure about a lot of other things—but this feels too right to be crazy in the way you mean. Sure you can be bitchy at times, who isn't? But you're so much more too. And you're the woman I want to be with."

"Then why are you afraid?" Regina's voice was low and her eyes searched Emma's for an answer, wanting the truth that wasn't being said.

The other woman sighed. "This is new. And I—I care abou-"

"Mom?" Henry came running outside, looking puzzled at the way they were standing so close together. Both women became flustered at his catching them, and Emma dropped Regina's hand as inconspicuously as she could. "Why are you two still out here?" Henry asked impatiently, obviously choosing to ignore the way he had found them for now.

"Sorry, kid," Emma apologized, looking down at her son, after she saw the pained way Regina turned away from her.

Apparently, Henry didn't miss how his adoptive mother hid her face, trying to pull herself together, because he frowned. "Why are you fighting with Mom on her birthday?"

"Who said we're fighting?" Emma tried to sound innocent, but Henry rolled his eyes, not believing her.

"Because I heard you talking really loud when I was on the last flight of stairs. And you guys don't look too happy."

Regina turned to Henry, then, much more composed than before, and stooped down so their eyes met. "Don't worry. It was just a little argument."

"Doesn't seem that way," Henry kicked at the cement he was standing on. "You're not supposed to be upset on your birthday."

"I'll be fine," Regina placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. She'd hate it if his joy was affected by them. "By the way, I haven't gotten a birthday hug from my son yet. Funny, since I hear he's been planning something special for me."

Henry cast his eyes down sheepishly, before wrapping his arms around her. "Happy Birthday, Mom!"

Emma watched how Regina held him tighter, smiling, until they pulled apart. The way she needed so desperately to feel loved, never failed to tear at Emma's heart. She'd had it ripped away and withheld from her so often, that a simple hug from her son, had her clinging to him like a lifeline. She knew that need was most likely part of the reason Regina didn't want to hide their relationship. Emma also knew it was the same need she herself had always experienced and feared when she began to accept her son and parents into her life. In the beginning, there was always a feeling that at any moment it all could be taken away, and she'd be left rejected and alone.

"I love you," Regina squeezed his hand, and her heart warmed at the happiness that reappeared on his face.

"Love you, too," he grinned, and Regina stood up becoming her full height again. "Now, come inside! You're going to love it!" Regina pretended to hesitate, receiving a small laugh from her son. "You know you can trust me."

"That I do," She said, allowing him to pull her toward the building, before following him through the door he opened.

"Regina-" Emma stopped them, before they ascended the stairs.

"Henry's been waiting for us long en-" Regina stopped speaking at the pleading way Emma looked at her, rethinking what she'd been about to say. "You go on up," She patted her son's back. "I promise we'll be there in two minutes. If not, feel free to come back and drag us up."

"Okay," Henry nodded and climbed the stairs somewhat reluctantly, but the women could tell he'd rather have them take the time to talk, than have them be angry and awkward around each other all night.

Regina shoved her hands inside the pockets of her coat, bringing herself to face her girlfriend. "Alright, what were you going to say?"

Emma exhaled loudly. "I don't want to fight. Not with you, and especially, not on your birthday."

"It seems like fighting is our thing."

"Not like this-" Emma took a step closer to Regina. "You should be happy on your birthday and know how much you're cared about. You deserve to feel happy and loved, and I hate seeing you unhappy," They both shared small smiles through their watery eyes. The emotional moment had Emma recognizing that the woman in front of her was the only person that brought out such a sentimental, tender side of her. Admittedly, after finding her family, she'd let her walls down more than ever before, but Regina was the only one that had the power to pass through what remained of them. "If you being happy means telling everyone about us, and dealing with it or choosing to ignore them the rest of the night, then okay. I'm not afraid of this…us. I'll admit I'm a little scared that my mom might ground me," She said lightly. "But my main issue is that I don't want _anyone_ to get hurt."

Regina's eyebrows rose in question, trying to figure out if her girlfriend was just giving in, or if she truly was in favor of this at least a little. "Emma, if you're not ready yet, we shouldn't. It's selfish of me. I just thought…" Regina's voice trailed off.

"What?" Emma prompted, her eyes curious and gentle, as they waited for Regina's answer.

"I know it's ridiculous, but it's my birthday and I want to share it with my son, and also, with my girlfriend...without having to steal moments and always being worried we'll get caught. You know how the last secret relationship I had ended," Regina's voice quivered at the end with the image of Daniel filling her mind.

Emma touched Regina's arm and was surprised when she didn't shrug away. "No one is going to take me away from you," she said soothingly. "And you're not ridiculous. If anything, that's more like sweet. I'd want the same thing."

"I've never been too concerned with what anyone thinks in this town and never will be," Regina said seriously. "But you do care because now you have your family and friends. I know I shouldn't be angry and should respect that, it's just difficult for me."

"You have your reasons," Emma caressed Regina's cheek.

"And you have yours," Regina rested her hand on top of Emma's. "Which is why we'll wait until you're ready to tell them. We'll just have to suffer until later when we're alone, to act like a couple."

"The couply things we do later will be more fun than anything we could do now, anyway," Emma smirked, placing a quick kiss on Regina's lips.

"Yes, they will be," Regina laughed and moved to go upstairs.

Something still didn't feel right to Emma about Regina conceding, though, even if she understood and agreed. "You're sure you're okay with this?"

"I'm sure," Regina sent her a reassuring smile over her shoulder, and made her way up the stairs with Emma in tow. But instead of echoing the brunette's smile, Emma remained troubled. What Regina wanted most for her birthday were the two people she truly cared about in this world. She doubted Regina ever felt loved or wanted on most of her birthdays. And although Emma knew Henry's surprises would make the other woman feel appreciated by him and others tonight, she was the one Regina needed to feel it from most.

Shocked stares, whispers, and questions shouldn't be too high of a price to pay for the woman she was in a real relationship with. Maybe Regina was right and it was time to think about what was really important. Really, the only other person they should have been concerned about was Henry, and with his perceptive talent, it was hard to believe that, after the past week and seeing them outside a little while ago, he wasn't catching on, on some level.


	4. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in Chapter One.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading, following, and reviewing! Here's the next update. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer in past chapters.**

**Chapter 4**

It was eerily quiet when they reached the door that Henry was waiting outside of. Regina sent Emma a look over her shoulder that was mixed with uncertainty and confusion. The blonde could tell that her girlfriend had been expecting some kind of noise, even if it was just a tv or someone moving around the apartment. The curiosity and unsettled expression she read on Regina, had her wanting to reach out to her and offer an assuring touch, but Henry had looked up.

"Good. Under two minutes," He grinned.

"We don't break our promises," Regina winked at Henry, before smiling up at Emma who was beside her. But the way the brunette exhaled shakily, betrayed her nervousness to Emma, who was close enough to pick up on it.

Instead of trying to ignore it, Emma went to step around Regina, so she'd appear to be moving closer to Henry, while also using the moment to squeeze the other woman's arm gently, as she shifted to the other side. Their eyes connected, once Emma had settled into her new spot, and Emma shook her head with a smile. "Trust us," she mouthed.

Henry flicked his eyes from his one mom to the other, obviously trying to read them and get an idea of how they were now treating each other. "Everything okay now?"

"Let's just say, there's nothing you need to be worried about," Regina said mostly to Emma, before she ruffled his hair. "Now, what's the big surprise?"

Henry's eyes lifted to Emma's in question and received a nod of permission to answer his adoptive mother's question. "Well, Mom and I did a little research, and realized you never really had a ball or party thrown just for you, so I thought it would be nice to give you one."

"Told you I was getting you ready for a ball," Emma said under her breath and nudged Regina, hoping Henry would see it as no more than friendly.

"You didn't say I should take it literally," Regina huffed in exasperation, but allowed a small, knowing smile to appear on her face. "Not that you would have spoiled the surprise."

"Anyway," Henry brought their attention back to him, but he seemed more amused than anything about the playful way his mothers were communicating. Not that this was really that new after the past few weeks, but he had watched them bicker and banter unpleasantly for so long, that this shift between them was apparently taking some getting used to. "I had some help from Emma, and well basically, everyone else who's here."

Regina's eyebrows practically flew up to meet her hairline. "Everyone else?" she choked out. Of course, she had the thought they'd planned something elaborate for her, especially once her son mentioned a ball, but _everyone_ sounded like more than she guessed she could handle.

"Not literally, _everyone_ ," Emma couldn't help but chuckle, finding Regina adorable as she tried to hide her panic. "We'd never be able to fit all of Storybrooke in there."

"We know things aren't perfect between you and a lot of the town, so we just invited the people we're closest to," Henry said clicking the door open. Regina felt herself calm a little, but anxious anticipation still filled her, making her stomach continue the somersaults it had started to do. They were met by darkness and silence, until the lights flickered on and the whole room erupted into "Happy Birthday!"

Regina stumbled back into Emma, her eyes widening in shock at the thrilled group of people in the apartment, but there was also a huge smile forming on her face. Henry grinned up at her. "Thought you'd hate it if we shouted surprise," he whispered.

"How did you-"

The question was left unfinished, as Mary Margaret came over to stand a foot in front of Regina, so only the four of them would be able to hear her. "For tonight, we're forgetting about the past. Henry and Emma…well, let's just say, they convinced us of how much better it is to look to the future and to focus on the good, not the bad. I'm willing to do that; for tonight at least," she finished, but stayed close to Regina. "And I truly am sorry we never gave you a ball. Not even when you first came to the palace. So, happy birthday and enjoy _your_ party."

For a brief moment Regina didn't know how to respond as she was caught off-guard by the apology and Snow White's words, while still feeling overwhelmed by the party before her. "Thank you," she finally smiled, feeling surprised, but grateful, when the younger woman clasped her hands with her own. Regina brought her eyes up to address the entire room of people. "And thank you all for coming."

She received nods and smiles in return from the dozens of familiar faces. "Happy Birthday, Mom," Henry threw his arms around her again, and she immediately returned the embrace.

"Now, who's ready to party?!" Leroy shouted from across the room, a raised beer bottle in his hand. He stood behind a table where a stereo had been set up for him to act as a DJ.

There were a few cheers, before music began pumping through the speakers, and the group began to scatter: some people going to mingle, while others started filling the dance floor. As Henry took off toward the kitchen, Regina moved her eyes over the room, noticing how the furniture had been pushed to a corner, leaving space for the dance floor, complete with flickering strobe lights coming from the DJ area. She took in all of the different balloons and decorations, which were mostly red, white, gray, and black, similar to the color scheme in her office, and classy for the party. There were also a few gigantic helium balloons floating around, which included a smiley face with a party hat, a colorful birthday cake that had _Happy Birthday_ on it in red letters, and a crown that said _Queen of the Party_. The kitchen island was set up as a bar, while the counter had been turned into a buffet, holding trays of food.

Suddenly, the light on one side of the room dimmed, so lots of tiny white fairy lights strewn above them stood out, twinkling overhead. "Let me take your coat," Emma whispered from behind her, and stepped toward Regina to help slide it down her shoulders.

"For someone who was so against acting like a couple, you'll be the reason no one will doubt our relationship by the end of the night," Regina commented quietly, while Emma came to stand in front of her holding the coat.

"Maybe I changed my mind about that," Emma smiled, silently telling the other woman to just go with the flow. "You're okay with this, right?" Regina's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "I mean the party. Henry was reading through his book one night after you left, and my mom stopped by to pick something up, which had him asking her a million questions. And then, he begged us to let him throw you a party, ball, or whatever," Emma rambled uneasily. "We weren't sure if it was a good idea, but he had that adorable look on his face that you can't say no to, and I-"

Regina touched Emma's arm. "If I could kiss you right now to shut you up, I would, but I don't want to traumatize our son who is watching us like he's afraid we're going to murder each other."

Regina met her son's eyes over Emma's shoulder, and the blonde turned around to shake her head with a laugh. "Everything's fine, Henry," Regina assured him loud enough to be heard over the music, receiving a slight nod, as he took a sip of the soda he was holding. "It really is," she turned back to Emma with a warm smile. "As long as you and Henry are here, that's all I care about."

"I can make everyone else go home," Emma teased.

"I never said I wasn't happy about finally having my own ball that I didn't _force_ people to attend."

"Your happiness is all I want," Emma said seriously. "Well, Henry's too."

"I think he's enjoying himself," Regina smirked, nodding to the boy as he shoved a handful of Cheetos into his mouth and ran back to the dance floor where Ruby, a few of the dwarves, and Archie were improvising some hilarious dance moves to the song that was playing.

"Can't imagine where he gets his table manners and graceful dance skills from," Emma commented sarcastically. "Poor kid."

Regina laughed, following Emma over to a closet. "No one would _ever_ be able to tell he's your son."

"Hey, you should have seen him planning this party. He was running things like a pro, complete with the bossiness and charm of a politician. Definitely, the mayor's kid," Emma smiled, placing the coat on a hanger and tucking it between two others. "He'll be very successful one day thanks to you."

"Better watch out. Maybe he'll be voted as mayor someday, and become your boss, Sheriff," Regina quipped.

"I bet he becomes sheriff too and takes both of our jobs," Emma led Regina over to where the drinks were.

Regina laughed. "Is that even possible?"

"Trust me, after watching him the past few days, it could happen," Emma said almost worriedly, pouring whatever red liquid was in the punch bowl into two glasses and handing one to Regina. "I wish I could remember what I spiked this with."

"I'm pretty sure it was rum," Ruby butted in, slipping in between the two women, as she began preparing three different drinks: two cups of punch and a water.

"That was it? I thought I put something else in there too," Emma concentrated hard, trying to remember.

Ruby shrugged. "Not that I saw. Emma, you should come dance. You too, birthday girl," she smiled at Regina, who smiled back. It felt nice, but odd to be treated as one of the group, after always being the hated outsider. Not that Regina cared to be accepted by anyone but the two she considered her family. Still, there was something about the genuinely friendly way Ruby looked at her that warmed Regina's heart and had her feeling grateful to the other woman. "This music is so much better than that waltzy stuff we had back home," she said more to Regina than Emma, as she managed to expertly lift the three different cups without dropping them.

"Do you want to?" Emma asked, as Ruby headed back over to the dance floor and handed a drink to Archie and another to Henry.

"Maybe later," Regina took a sip from the cup she was holding. She had to admit that the beats of the music were making it hard to stand still, but she wasn't sure how ready she was to let the image of the uptight mayor go. "Don't let me stop you, though."

"Like you've ever been able to control what I do," Emma tossed back sarcastically, receiving the chuckle from Regina that she'd been hoping for, after watching the brunette's smile fall into a straight line. "But for now I'm good right here," Emma smiled softly, telling Regina she was staying near her because she wanted to, not because she felt she had to.

"I'm surprised there are so many people here," Regina muttered more to herself than Emma as she scanned the room, seeing Granny speaking with Kathryn and her husband; David and Mary Margaret talking to Ashley and her husband; Gepetto and Mother Superior keeping an eye on Pinocchio as he hovered around a table with chips and popcorn; Astrid making her way across the room to the dance floor and DJ table; and Aurora and Mulan (who were rescued from the other land before it was destroyed) sitting on the couch that was moved to a corner discussing something with Belle. There were other people too, but her vision began to blur, so she focused her eyes back on her son, trying not to become overwhelmed by how so many people cared enough to show up. It was true that everyone loved a good party, but that way of thinking didn't usually extend to parties thrown for evil queens.

Picking up on how quiet Regina had fallen, Emma decided to take a risk and hold her hand, but stopped just before she actually entwined their fingers, squeezing the hand in hers instead. Regina's hand tightened around hers in response. "Stop thinking whatever you're thinking."

"And what do you think I'm thinking about?" Regina asked flatly, still staring across the room.

"It doesn't matter, since you're not supposed to be thinking about it anymore," Emma brushed her thumb over the top of the hand that was resting securely in hers.

"What _am_ I supposed to be thinking about then?"

"Hmm…how happy and lucky you are to have Henry, and especially me, in your life," Emma grinned when their eyes met.

"Oh, really?" Regina quirked an eyebrow.

"Yep. And how lucky you are that we've managed to stay down here for ten minutes already, without me pulling you up to my room and undressing you instead."

Emma saw how Regina's eyes darkened, before she heard her low, breathy voice. "What's stopping you?"

"Our son over there who would never forgive me. And it would be so awkward knowing my parents are in the house," Emma admitted under her breath, before taking another sip of her drink.

"Me screaming your name with your mother able to overhear, or even better, her hearing you scream mine," Regina watched how Emma squirmed uncomfortably, both in embarrassment and arousal. Luckily, the blonde had swallowed the liquid in her mouth, before her girlfriend had made the comment, because she would have definitely choked on it, otherwise.

"That would be one way to get your revenge," Emma replied with an amused grunt, once she had composed herself.

Regina tilted her head. "She's lucky I've changed and have some dignity left that I'd like to keep."

Emma laughed. "Too bad she'll never know how you spared her the trauma."

Regina was about to reply when the woman they'd been talking about walked over, smiling at both of them, as she reached across Emma to pour herself some punch. Before the awkwardness could set in Mary Margaret spoke, "I know it's only been fifteen minutes, but I hope you're enjoying yourself."

Regina knew the younger brunette was being sincere but it still took strength to suppress the snide retort she felt creeping up behind her lips. Progress had already been made between them, and she could tell the other woman wanted to keep moving in the right direction.

"I am. Thank you," she eventually responded with a smile.

"Good," Mary Margaret smiled back.

The three women fell silent again and stared at Henry and the dwarves arguing over who was the shortest and should lead a conga line.

"Henry's a good kid. He never made a decision about this party without considering how you'd feel first," Mary Margaret commented, breaking the silence, while eyes that she once looked into with contempt, met Regina's. "He also made sure to thank all of us before you got here, saying he understands that this isn't easy."

"I appreciate hearing how respectful and attentive my son is, but I think I'm missing your point," Regina eyed her skeptically.

"I just mean that you did a great job of raising him," Mary Margaret smiled, showing her sincerity. "And before you say that you don't need my compliments, I know. But I'm sure it still doesn't make it any less nice to hear."

"Thank you," she returned the smile, and then, shifted her eyes up to Emma's.

Emma shook her head, suppressing a chuckle. "I told her the same thing a few weeks ago, but it took her forever to just accept it."

"Unlike your mother, you seemed to think I _did_ need your compliments," Regina countered, a hand rising to sit on her hip.

"How dare she," Mary Margaret sided with Regina in mock horror.

"I know! You would think she'd have learned by now," The former mayor huffed, and Emma didn't have to see the eye-roll to know it was there.

"Okay, first, seeing the two of you band together is just…weird," Emma turned to them and placed the glass she was holding on the table. "Second, Regina you're taking what I said out of context."

"You still said I _needed_ to hear it," Regina argued, determined to win the friendly battle between them.

"You did!"

"That's only your opinion, dear."

"Before you two start throwing things or rip each other's heads off, I'd like to talk to Regina," Mary Margaret interjected, interrupting the dispute. "Would that be okay?"

"Um yeah, sure…" Emma shrugged, taking a step back.

"I was more asking Regina for permission, Emma," she chuckled, questioning her once step-mother with her eyes.

"Oh, right," the blonde gave a small laugh.

"Where would you like to speak?" Regina asked, feeling the most comfortable she'd been around Snow in a very long time. Possibly, because of their alliance, while teasing Emma.

"Out in the hall?"

Regina nodded slightly in response.

"Want me to come?" Emma wondered apprehensively, ready to follow them across the apartment and out the door.

"I don't think your supervision will be required," Regina assured her, while Mary Margaret only shook her head at her daughter in answer and amusement, then walked away. Before Regina followed, she leaned close to Emma in order to whisper in her ear. "But later, I definitely want you to."

Emma felt a shiver creep up her neck making her skin tingle. She watched as Mary Margaret led them to the door and out of the room.

"Where are my mom and Grams going?" Henry rushed over to his mom, confusion and nervousness in his eyes.

"To talk," Emma wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Is that a good idea?" He looked up at her worriedly.

"They both seemed to think so."

"Did I just see your mother and Regina go out into the hall?" David asked, as he came to stand beside them, staring at the door that was keeping them from seeing what was occurring on the other side of it.

"They wanted to talk," Henry was the one to answer this time.

"Let's hope that's all they do," David mumbled.

"Well, neither has magic or a knife, so the worst thing we have to worry about is punching, scratching, and hair pulling," Emma tried to sound as optimistic as possible, but Henry and David just continued to stare grimly at the door.

* * *

"It's so quiet out here, Mary Margaret said when Regina closed the door behind them. "I didn't realize how loud the music is."

"Good thing the sheriff and mayor are at the party," Regina forced a laugh, but she could feel the awkward tension beginning to settle heavily in the air surrounding them.

"Yes," The other woman agreed softly.

Regina looked her over waiting for Mary Margaret to say something else, but she could tell the other woman was still collecting her thoughts. "What did you want to speak with me about?"

Mary Margaret sighed. "I'm not going to pretend this is going to be easier for me than it will be for you-"

"How kind of you…" Regina snorted lightly, unable to hold back the sarcastic remark.

Mary Margaret had been expecting it though, since she saw how rigid and stoic Regina had become the second they stepped outside the apartment. "A lot has changed in the last several months since Emma and I got back," she continued, wanting to ease some of the tension.

"I'm well aware," Regina exhaled, trying to be patient.

"I know we talked right after the incident with your mother, and we've both learned to tolerate one another…"

"I don't think we have much of a choice if we want to keep Henry and Emma happy," The older brunette remarked, receiving a sheepish look from Mary Margaret.

"Yes, true," she said quietly, glancing away from Regina, who saw how much more of a struggle she was making this for the younger woman.

"But-" Regina prompted, her eyes softening a little, knowing Emma would want her to give the other woman a chance.

"Remember in our land around when you were to be executed; when I wanted to believe you were capable of changing back to the good person who saved my life?" Mary Margaret met her eyes, searching them expectantly.

"Yes," Regina breathed.

"You basically said she no longer existed."

"She didn't," Regina's eyes fell with the weight of the truth, staring remorsefully at the floor.

"No, she did," Mary Margaret corrected, causing the brown eyes to snap up to her hazel ones. "You just buried her for a while."

"Did I?" Regina almost wanted to release the dry laugh that caught in the back of her throat, but settled on the powerfulness of her serious tone that informed the other woman she couldn't believe her.

Mary Margaret nodded, though, not allowing Regina to accept her dark beliefs about herself. "Yes, because if she had really been destroyed, I wouldn't be seeing her poking through so much lately."

"She'll never be who she was when you met her," It was said almost indifferently, which had both women frowning somberly.

"Maybe not, but I'm glad she's returning, even if she's a bit more experienced and jaded. And I'm sorry that I'm mostly responsible for that."

Regina knew Mary Margaret was being truthful, and could see the mix of regret and hope in her eyes. "We've discussed this. It wasn't only your fault," she comforted, having come to accept and admit that truth, after Emma had forced the two enemies to talk with the blonde acting as mediator, after the incident with Cora.

"I'm still sorry," Mary Margaret apologized again, and Regina could see the reflection of the child she had known so long ago, hidden in the strength of the woman across from her. "Henry has me thinking a lot about everything. I'm so glad he thought to have this party. I think it'll end up being good for everyone."

"I don't want their pity or forced friendship."

"Oh, I know," The younger woman nodded lightly. "Honestly, I think by the end of the night you'll see how truly grateful everyone is to you for Cora, and even, for bringing us here."

Regina's eyebrows rose at the assertion. "Grateful?"

"Henry, Emma, and I are not the only ones happy to see you changing."

"It's because they fear me otherwise."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "It's not just that. Look at all the work they put into this party. You may have been evil, but now you're taking care of us. You're doing all of the things I'd always wished you'd done as queen," Regina visibly took in the words, feeling her heart warm, while a faint smile appeared on her painted lips. The woman she had once hated more than anyone, reached out a tentative hand, laying it on her arm as both women accepted the unusual gesture. "Sometimes we get a second chance."

They were startled when the door behind them was pulled open and Emma walked out. "You've been out here a while, just wanted to make sure-"

"We haven't killed each other yet?" Regina finished for her with a watery smirk. "I think we're far from killing each other."

"I agree," Mary Margaret confirmed, and took her hand back from where it still rested reassuringly on Regina's arm.

"Okay, well, maybe you two should have lunch or get coffee some other time, so you guys don't end up spending the whole party out here."

"I think she misses us," Regina smirked in Mary Margaret's direction, who nodded in reply.

"I think you're right."

"It's not just me," Emma argued, crossing her arms over her chest. "Henry's the one who sent me out here. Well, first he told David to check on you, but he seemed scared to, so I offered to risk my life."

"I don't think you're in any danger," Emma's mother assured her, while Regina settled on rolling her eyes at her girlfriend.

"I can never be sure with you two," The blonde sighed, looking at the two women she cared most about, trying to detect anything they weren't telling her or were trying to cover up. "So everything is really okay?"

"With me, yes. Regina?"

"Better than it's been in quite a while," Regina agreed, offering Emma a smile as proof.

"I should go in before David and Henry send everyone out here," Mary Margaret directed her irritated words at Emma, as she moved by her daughter to turn the doorknob, casting a smile over her shoulder at Regina, who reciprocated the symbol of understanding between them.

Emma waited for the door to close, before she stepped closer to Regina. "Okay, what did I just walk in on?"

"Someone telling me what I needed to hear," the brunette answered honestly, taking in the green of her girlfriend's eyes.

"Does she know that?"

"Yes, but unlike you she has learned never to be so assuming to use the phrase: _you need to hear this_ ," Regina chided, resting a hand on Emma's hip.

"Hey, I only said that once and it was the second night I ever went to your house to have dinner with you and Henry. You _needed_ to hear how great a mom you are and how awesome Henry is because of you, after how crushed you looked when he didn't hug you before going to sleep because you said I couldn't stay over."

Stepping closer to the blonde, Regina slid the hand she had placed on Emma up and down the smoothe fabric of her dress. "Mmm…what was I thinking?"

"Now? I don't know. Then, that we had an agreement that your week was your week and mine was mine, except for having dinner together a couple of nights. That meant no sleeping over, but it made you feel like a bad mom, even though you were just trying not to give into Henry and spoil him. And that makes you a great mom."

"I was being rhetorical!"

"I know, but I _wanted_ to remind you," Now, it was Emma who moved into Regina's space, settling a hand on her side. "He's going to be so confused by us when he finds me at your house every morning this coming week."

"Who said I'm allowing you to sleep over, Miss Swan?"

"I have no doubts that I can persuade you," Emma tilted her head down towards Regina's, becoming hypnotized by her eyes as she breathed her in.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Regina flirted huskily, her dark eyes moving from Emma's green ones to the pink lips that she wanted to feel on her own.

"I'll give you a hint."

Emma lowered her head more, pressing her lips to Regina's, capturing them softly. They moved slowly over one another deepening the kiss, until their tongues began escalating the heated touches between them. Emma only pulled away when her hands, which had taken it upon themselves to reach up to silky brown hair, brought her back to the reality that they were out in the hall and would never be able to come up with a good enough story about how Regina's hair had gotten so messy, if they were just standing there. Emma smirked at the frustration on Regina's face. "It won't work if I don't leave you wanting more."

The brunette huffed in response, showing Emma how displeased she was.

"Besides, I don't think out here is the best place to start feeling each other up," Emma nipped her bottom lip, and then, stepped back so there was a little more space between them.

As if on cue the door behind Emma opened, causing both women to jump in surprise. "Henry said you'd be out here," Ruby told them, emerging from the other side. "I was wondering where the Birthday Girl and the sheriff ended up. He was afraid you'd be-"

Ruby stopped talking, as Emma turned around, allowing her to observe the two women in front of her carefully. Her eyes widened in shock and understanding at what she had intruded upon. She hastily yanked the door closed behind her.

"Emma! You're wearing Regina's lipstick!"

"I uh…forgot to put my own on, so I borro-" Emma tried to improvise, but was interrupted.

"No, I mean it's _all_ …over…hang on," They looked to each other nervously, as Ruby went back into the apartment.

"This isn't good," Emma grumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Regina only glared at her.

"You've got some smudged around your mouth too," The blonde used the pad of her thumb to wipe away the dark color that had smeared. Luckily, Regina only had a little on her, compared to Emma.

"Now what are we going to do?" Regina asked her pointedly, annoyed by the mistake and feeling somewhat perturbed that she had to worry about this, when such a problem occurring was partly why she hadn't wanted to keep their relationship a secret.

Emma really had no idea what their next move should be. Maybe Ruby would understand and wouldn't say anything. Of course, she was best friends with her mother and would have trouble getting passed the fact that Snow White's daughter was dating the Evil Queen, but it was possible she'd keep her mouth shut so Emma could work things out with her family in her own way. "Maybe Ruby won't say anything?"

Regina scoffed in response. "Unlikely."

"Well, hopefully she'll wait until you've gotten all of your surprises."

"Also, very unlikely. But she will if she knows what's good for her," Regina said coldly, but her lips tugged upwards, and Emma knew she was mostly teasing. "No one's going to make me wait any longer for the rest of my surprises than I already am."

"The queen has spoken," Emma laughed.

"More like the mayor," Ruby interjected, as she returned from inside holding a wet paper towel. "Now, what is going on?"


	5. How You Look at Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in Chapter One.

**Chapter 5**

Emma shifted uncomfortably at Ruby's question about what was going on between her and Regina. There had to be a way to explain it that wouldn't send her mother's best friend running inside in a panic. She looked to Regina for help, but recognized the scowl that told her she wouldn't be receiving any.

"Here-" Ruby handed Regina a glass of water, when Emma didn't answer right away.

"What is this?" Regina stared curiously at the cup, holding it away from her like it could be poison.

"It's water. Drink some of it. I went to get this," Ruby lifted the damp paper towel in her hand for them to see. "And Henry and Granny wanted to know what was going on, so I said that everything was fine, but you were a little emotional. I told them that all you needed was some water and to fix your make-up."

"How wonderful; now everyone thinks I'm one to easily fall to pieces," Regina snipped, but sipped the water anyway.

The other brunette's mouth dropped open at the seemingly ungrateful comment. "I'm saving you guys from getting caught and you're annoyed with me because I may have ruined the hard-ass image you have?" Ruby asked Regina in disbelief.

Emma saw the aggravation in Ruby's eyes, and noticed the hint of shame and remorse that had become visible on Regina. Sometimes the woman who had taken decades to create such a stoic, intimidating image, found it difficult not to react as she would have before she started to make amends. "Ruby-"

"Emma, I may not hold as much of a grudge as some people do. And in ways, I'm thankful to be in Storybrooke, but I won't be treated this way."

"I was just going to say thank you," The blonde smiled gratefully. "From both of us. Regina didn't mean that. Old habits die hard."

Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma's speaking for her, but the look softened after a beat and told Ruby the blonde was right. "Oh, um, yeah, no problem," Ruby smiled sheepishly, shifting her eyes between the two women. "I'm doing this for you, Em, as much as for your parents. I don't want either of them to have a heart attack tonight."

Regina grunted. "I was going to apologize for my comment and thank you myself, but I don't like what you've just implied."

"I wasn't trying to imply anything. I was being honest. They'll be shocked by this. I am," Ruby took Emma's face with one hand and wiped away the dark lipstick around her mouth with the other. "I mean, I know you two have been spending a lot of time together because of Henry, but the last thing I expected was _this_. Are you two…together?"

Regina was about to say it wasn't any of her business when she heard Emma speak.

"As of about an hour ago," The smile that she failed at trying to control, grew and her face lit up, after she made her confession.

"And no one knows?"

"Not yet, and we want to try and keep it that way, until we tell Henry and my parents."

Ruby sighed. "Okay…Okay. Sorry, I'm just trying to wrap my mind around it. You used to hate each other."

"Things change," Emma looked to Regina warmly, and watched her tilt her head in agreement.

"I know but…I guess I should have caught on with the way you've been planning everything for today," She angled Emma's head under the dim hallway lights to inspect how good of a job she did removing the lipstick, then turned to Regina with one hand still keeping the blonde from moving her face. "And you—you really care about her? I'm not trying to be nosey, but she's my best friend's daughter, and she and I were friends too before the curse broke. I'm protective of her."

Regina could see the affection and concern Ruby had for the woman, whom she probably considered family, since she had been so close to Snow in the Enchanted Forest and they had picked up with their friendship right after the breaking of the curse. It warmed her heart to know that her girlfriend had people to look out for her, after being alone her entire life. Especially, when that was Regina's fault. She swallowed any envy and jealousy that she didn't want to feel for how so many people cared for Emma. After being so selfish for so long, it wasn't easy to suppress her darker human emotions, but she wanted to be better...for both herself and Emma and Henry. "I understand. And I really do care for her…probably more than I should."

The younger brunette must have found the answer to be sincere because she offered Regina a kind smile. "I'd ask you, Em, but I can see how you feel. It's all over your face, and I'm not just talking about the lipstick."

Emma saw the smirk on Regina's lips and felt herself blush, but was able to glare at the other women. "Shut up," she said flippantly. "So, is the lipstick gone and are you calm enough to go back in, before Henry sends someone else out here?"

Ruby nodded. "All good to go, and I won't say anything. I'm happy if you're happy," Her hand moved up and down Emma's arm affectionately. "Just don't hurt her," It was a warning toward Regina, but came out as more of a question.

"She won't," Emma caught Regina's eyes, before meeting Ruby's again, resting a hand over the one Ruby had on her arm. "Or, at least, not unless I do something stupid, which I'm going to try damn hard not to do."

Ruby laughed. "Oh, so you're the one we have to worry about messing this up and giving scary Mayor Mills a reason to come back."

"Don't worry, this is one thing I'm not going to allow her to mess up or run away from," Regina assured Ruby, who appeared to look at her with a newfound respect and fondness.

"Glad to hear that," Ruby smiled at Regina and turned to go back into the party.

"Yeah, me too," Emma echoed, and Regina didn't miss the twinkle of gratitude and happiness in her eyes.

* * *

The music and chatter that traveled through the room engulfed them once they were back inside. It took the three of them a moment to adjust to the amplified energy of the celebration. No one had really even noticed their return, until Henry darted towards them from across the room.

"You're back!" His excitement at seeing that Regina had returned, had Emma smiling knowingly at the other woman who was almost overcome with emotion, after Regina had reached out to him and he let her pull him against her side.

"We are," Regina grinned down at him. "What's next on the agenda for tonight?"

Henry's eyes flitted around the room, reminding him of what else there was to do before the end of the party. There was a look of concentration on his face, while he weighed his options. A mischievous grin finally formed on his face and he glanced from Regina to Ruby, and then, finally stared at Emma.

Her face went from composed to horrified in a split second when she realized what her son was thinking. "You want to do that now?"

A smirk appeared on his lips in answer to the question, and Emma found it slightly bone-chilling how much he resembled his adoptive mother.

"Time for the piñata!" Henry shouted gleefully, taking off in the direction of his room, leaving Emma cringing next to Regina, hoping she didn't want to murder her.

"Piñata?" Regina turned to her girlfriend, her hands resting on her hips.

"Okay, that was more for Henry and me than you. It was his idea," Emma held up her hands defensively.

Regina stared at her. "Do you know all the sugar he'll be eating after that?"

"Isn't that kind of the point?" Emma pointed out and Regina hit her arm lightly in irritation. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. We'll just tell him he has to save most of it for tomorrow."

Henry returned carrying the colorful piñata that was shaped like a party hat; struggling with it, before handing it to David, who climbed a ladder and hoisted it over a pipe running across the ceiling. Regina eyed the purple cone-shaped piñata that was decorated in polka dots of all different colors, and had streamers hanging from the bottom and a puff of them at the top to look like a pompom. She found it cute, amusing, and ridiculous at the same time.

"I was going to get you a Snow White one," Emma confessed leaning into her. "Thought you might enjoy beating that one up, but it started to creep me out the more I thought about it."

Regina just shook her head. "I applaud you for taking the time to think it through. That would have been mildly disturbing, especially now that I'm not trying to ruin her life."

Emma nodded proudly in agreement. "And also think about it…a princess piñata! That's not a star or a birthday cake, that's saying: _Here kids, beat up the princess if you want candy_."

"Feeling sympathetic now that you are one," The brunette commented teasingly.

"Maybe a little."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they never make you in piñata form."

"Glad I can count on you," Emma said, the playfulness leaving her eyes.

"Always," Regina smiled, stopping herself from leaning further into Emma.

"Mom, here, you go first," Henry interrupted them, handing Regina a stick they had found just for this part of the party. She flashed Emma a look that told her she'd be paying for the piñata later, then turned back to their son, eyeing the stick skeptically. "C'mon it's fun."

He closed her hands around the wood and used her wrist to tug her forward.

"Are we blindfolding people?" Emma asked Henry, following them to where the guests had gathered in a half circle around the huge cardboard party hat. Regina shot her a murderous glare for the suggestion.

"Anything to make this more humiliating for me, right?" Regina grumbled, stopping a few feet away from the group of people.

Emma leaned in as she covered Regina's eyes with the long piece of material Henry handed her, and tied it around the back of her head a little rougher than necessary, gaining an almost inaudible gasp from Regina. "Maybe I just wanted to see you wearing one."

"All yours Henry," Emma announced, pushing Regina lightly toward their son, who used his hands to spin Regina around several times.

When he stopped her the brunette felt disoriented. What was even worse, was that she could see absolutely nothing through the dark fabric over her eyes. She knew that was the point, but it didn't do anything to ease her frustration or embarrassment. Henry's hands sat on her waist, steadying her, and she sensed the direction he lightly shifted her to face, must be somewhat in the direction of the floating target.

"Go," Henry commanded, letting his hands fall from her and Regina could feel he had stepped away so she wouldn't accidentally hit him instead.

Her grip tightened around the stick she was holding, feeling it becoming slippery underneath her sweaty palms. Now that her other senses were heightened from her lack of sight, she felt everyone's eyes on her and could clearly hear the intimidating, suspenseful, yet playful music Leroy was playing as the theme song specifically for piñata time. Regina couldn't place the tune that kept repeating over and over at first, but then, an image of a woman on a bicycle entered her mind, and she recognized it as the song that would play when Ms. Gulch or the Wicked Witch of the West appeared onscreen during The Wizard of Oz. She remembered it from the times she had watched it with Henry.

She swung the stick once and felt it whiz through the air, colliding with nothing as the people around her erupted into "Ohs" and hisses, which she took as a sign she'd nearly struck her target.

"You get two more swings," Henry said from somewhere behind her.

She swung again, feeling the wood barely connect with the cardboard. She heard the paper rustling from the movement of the piñata, as it swished back and forth.

"Ugh! So close," She heard Emma groan from somewhere to her right, but not close by.

"Hold it together, Miss Swan. I still have one more turn," Regina chided.

She heard some laughter in response, catching Mary Margaret and Ruby's lighter giggles, above David's deep chuckle and Henry's snicker.

"Yeah, Princess," Leroy echoed, before starting the taunting music again.

Regina shifted herself slightly to the left, trying to remember where she felt she'd brushed the piñata. She brought the stick into position preparing herself to whip it through the air. She counted: one…two…three, and let the top of the stick fly quickly, forcefully making a swishing sound before the crunch of the cardboard and paper could be heard as it smacked into it, denting the piñata and pushing through it. She caught the sound of candy raining onto the floor, the plastic and wrappers rustling past each other.

"Yes!" She heard Emma and Henry yell in unison, while a few of the others cheered. Regina knew it wasn't the entire contents of the piñata falling, but enough to make her proud of her small victory, when she felt Henry brush by her, along with a few other people, scampering to collect some of the sugary prizes.

She felt David take the stick from her and she lifted the blindfold over her head, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. Shaking her head in amusement, she caught sight of Emma and Henry still kneeling on the floor, having trouble holding the candy that was overflowing in their hands. She also saw Ruby, Archie, three of the dwarves, and Pinocchio holding a few pieces of candy, while Astrid brought a piece over to Leroy. Regina squatted down beside her son and girlfriend. "You know, you could share," Regina laughed, taking a candy from each of their hands.

"Share?" Emma said as if it was a foreign concept to her.

"And you're supposed to be Snow White's daughter," the brunette muttered, smirking up at the younger brunette, who shrugged in return; both of them sighing in bewilderment. "Henry, go give some of that candy to Snow and David, or no more piñata."

"Okay," he agreed reluctantly, holding it against his stomach as he stood up.

"Too bad you can't tell me what to do, huh?" Emma replied smugly.

"Sheriff, as mayor and your boss, and also as the Guest of Honor, I'm ordering you to give each person here three pieces of the candy you get tonight."

"B-But…Fine, but you owe me," The blonde pouted and Regina bit the inside of her cheek to keep her unwavering expression.

"I'm aware, dear, and I think you'll like your payback much more than that candy."

"You really need to stop implying what you're implying in front of everyone," Emma mumbled under her breath.

"Why? No self-control?" Regina smiled smugly at her, enjoying their banter.

"It's disappearing fast."

Archie was the next to have a go at breaking the piñata. Ruby took a turn after him, and David after her. Each barely made contact and only got a few pieces of candy to fall, which had Henry scrambling to collect the first one. However, the second time some candy made its way onto the floor, Regina gripped onto his shoulder and nodded at Jefferson's daughter, Grace, to get it.

When David failed to hit the piñata after his first two tries, Mary Margaret tilted her head toward Emma and Regina, who were standing next to her, "I love him, but you'd think he'd have better aim with all of his sword fighting experience."

"I heard that!" He called from where he stood in front of the crowd. "And I've never done any sword fighting with a blindfold on."

Emma chuckled, "He has a point."

"Yes, well, I can't even remember the last time I wielded a sword, and I still hit it. _With_ the blindfold on, I might add," Regina boasted, and the three women laughed at the scowl David sent her.

Henry went next, managing to make contact with it each time he swung, knocking out a fair amount of the candy, which earned him a fist bump from Emma and a pat on the back from Regina, when he went back to them.

After Grace took her turn, Henry begged Emma to try, but she argued that it would be too easy for her and she'd completely break it open, and then, no one else would get a turn. She lowered her voice, not knowing Regina could still hear her, as she added in a whisper to Henry that she also wouldn't be able to get more candy for them if she was the one blindfolded. She looked sheepishly at the eye-roll Regina sent her, once she stood up from her hunched position. "You're such a bad influence," Regina remarked.

"I can't help that I like winning."

"Winning isn't everything," Regina said quietly, staring straight ahead.

Emma smirked. "I'm biting my tongue."

Regina turned to Emma briskly, her eyes piercing the green ones they stared into. "No, I'd like to hear what you were going to say."

"Nothing, or well, nothing important," The blonde hurried to deflect.

"Right-" Regina bit back sarcastically, moving her head abruptly, so she was once again staring at the piñata, and at Granny, who was getting into position to hit it.

"I changed my mind," Emma whispered gruffly. "People can change their minds. Your thoughts on winning have obviously changed."

Regina felt the burning in her eyes, as she thought of how she wanted to take everyone's happiness to get her own. How she just wanted to win, until saving her son and Emma meant more than winning, even if she'd have to tolerate having the people who came with the blonde and Henry, in her life.

"You're doing it again," Emma said softly, as Regina tried hard to focus on Granny swinging at the piñata.

"I've changed," Regina declared in a raspy voice.

Emma sensed how she stiffened beside her, finally comprehending how her girlfriend's train of thought had been very different from her own.

"This is how we did this back home!" Granny drew attention to herself, launching the top of the stick and sticking the piñata, before candy scattered all over the floor. Henry darted toward it, but Emma heard Regina's defeated exhale, and followed her as she walked away from the group that was competing for the candy on the floor and congratulating Granny.

"Regina, I'm sorry," Emma said using her voice to stop the brunette, after thinking twice about grabbing her by the shoulder, not wanting to draw too much attention to them. "Sometimes I forget the Evil Queen thing. I meant your victory dance after you won Monolpoly against Henry and me the other night, not that."

Regina's face brightened a bit at the memory. "More like kicked your asses."

Emma laughed, "So competitive."

A shadow of sadness fell over the other woman again. "I can't forget," Her voice was heavy with grief and regret.

"I know," Emma rubbed her arm comfortingly, thinking only of the need she saw in Regina's eyes to be touched, and not caring if anyone was watching. "Just stop letting it be what defines you. It's not. Not here."

"I wish I could see what you see."

"I wish you could too," Emma sighed, giving her a small smile and pulled her over to a corner they weren't too far away from that was mostly out of view from where everyone was still huddled together. "For the record, I've made it my mission to show you," she said seriously, cupping Regina's face with her hands, her eyes staring intently at the vulnerable, sad, yet hopeful ones that stared back.

"Good luck," Regina breathed, right before Emma lowered her lips, kissing her softly; sweetly.

"Lipstick check," She pulled back from Regina, who looked her over and gave her the all clear.

"Emma," Ruby called, announcing her presence before she was near them. "Bring Regina over to the island. Henry has spoken, it's time for cake."

"Does he ever think about anything but his stomach and sugar?" Emma chuckled, stepping out of their private nook.

"I wonder where he gets his obsession from," Regina nudged her.

Ruby just smiled at them. "You two are kind of cute together," She winked before going to the refrigerator to get the cake. "I'd be more careful, though. Your mom gave you two the weirdest look when you followed Regina just now, Em. Luckily, she didn't notice when you two pretty much disappeared into the corner."

Emma nodded over to where Henry was already standing in anticipation of dessert. "You go wait for the cake. I'll pretend to help Ruby."

"You don't have to pretend. You could actually help," Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Food is involved. Even if I'm not baking, I'm more than capable of lighting a candle and starting the room on fire."

"She's right. Don't let her touch _anything_ ," Regina said with a smile and walked away.

"I still can't believe you two are happening," Ruby opened the box the rectangular cake was in and lifted it onto the counter, placing different colored candles into the white frosting.

"You want the truth? I almost can't either. But I won't stop it or change it for anything," Emma smiled, revealing to Ruby how content she was. Then, she lifted her eyes to see her parents talking to Regina and Henry. "They won't get too, too upset, right?"

"Not if you tell them how in love with her you are," Ruby raised her eyes from the cake to give Emma a knowing look.

"In…wait..I'm not--" Emma took a few steps back, becoming flustered.

"Em, you used to be almost as good as Regina at hiding your feelings, but when it comes to her, everything you're feeling inside is written all over your face," The blonde felt her cheeks warm and she let her eyes fall to the cake decorated with the red and pink roses Ruby had assisted Henry in making. "And you might want to stop undressing her with your eyes; at least when other people are around."

That had Emma's head lifting and her eyes shooting up to Ruby's.

"Seriously, the way you guys look at each other. It's almost as bad as your mom and dad. Astrid and Leroy. Ashley and-"

"Okay, I get it," Emma held up her hand, stopping Ruby. "That means…"

"She loves you too? I'd say it's a safe bet," the brunette smiled and searched the cabinet next to them on her tiptoes to get the matches. "Now, go stand by your girl," She pushed Emma lightly. "She still looks a little uneasy when you're not with her."

"Thanks…for this," Emma said truthfully. As much as she hated talking about her personal life, even with people she was closest to, this was the first time she had been able to confide in someone about everything she was feeling for Regina, and it actually felt good. In a way, Ruby had made her feel more confident in this relationship they'd just started. The only thing that left her uneasy was wondering if Regina could see what Ruby had so easily picked up on: she was in love with Regina.

She wasn't sure when it had happened, but Emma had almost revealed that secret earlier to Regina right before Henry's text had interrupted them when they were at her house. Now, it only made Emma nervous and wanting to know if she was being crazy, and taking things too fast, or if Ruby could be right, and Regina felt the same way.

"No problem," Ruby grinned, and shooed the other woman away, so she could light the candles on the cake.


	6. Symbols of Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in Chapter One.

**Chapter 6**

Emma left Ruby to light the candles on Regina's birthday cake and went to stand next to her girlfriend; sliding Mary Margaret over a little so she was standing between the two women with Henry on Regina's other side. She studied the way Regina looked at her, trying to read how different it was from the way she looked at Henry. Emma knew it was different simply because a person doesn't look at her son and girlfriend in the same way, but she needed to see _how_ it was different. What different emotion was there in Regina's eyes? Was it love, and if it was, what kind of love? Why was it so hard to tell if the other woman really was in love with her?

"Stop staring," Regina said under her breath.

Emma felt her face flush at getting caught. Luckily, it was at the same time Ruby began to carry the cake over, the candles flickering as the room erupted into their rendition of "Happy Birthday". If there was one thing Emma was grateful for, it was that Disney got it right and these fairy tale characters really could sing.

Regina smiled at the end and Emma saw the tears visibly collecting in her eyes.

"Henry helped Granny and I bake the cake," Ruby told Regina proudly, sending him a wink.

"You did?" Regina looked down at Henry, happily surprised.

"Yep! I know it's been a while, since I helped you bake. But see, I still remember how you taught me to make the roses!" He smiled brightly, clearly proud of his accomplishment and having surprised his mom. "Make a wish," Henry said and Emma bobbed her head in encouragement.

"First, I just want to thank you all again for being here and for doing all of this for me," Regina moved her eyes from her son to connect with everyone standing in front of them; wanting them to know how sincerely grateful she was for their kindness. "You didn't have to, but I appreciate it and I'm enjoying every minute."

The room fell quiet as everyone took in her words, but the genuine smiles she received told Regina they valued what she said.

"Help me?" She glanced back down at Henry, who nodded his head.

"Know what you're gonna wish for?"

She paused for a moment, thinking of what she wanted most. Then, signaled to her son to start blowing out the candles with her. Applause reverberated throughout the room, and Regina laughed as she and Henry waved away the smoke wafting past them.

"I love you," She pulled him into her side and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"Love you too, Mom," He grinned up at her.

Emma smiled at their exchange, her heart warming from knowing what Regina was feeling.

"So how much cake can I have?" Henry asked as they released each other.

"One piece," Regina said firmly.

"Emma?" His eyes wandered past the brunette, hoping his other mom would have a different answer.

"Sorry, kid. Your mom's in charge of this one," Emma imitated the stern tone Regina had spoken in.

Henry frowned. "But it's still your week with me."

"Not if we stay at her house tonight," The blonde shrugged, handing the first piece of cake Ruby cut to Regina, before placing the second piece in front of Henry and handing him a fork.

"I thought the rule was you can't stay over?" His eyebrows knit in confusion, as he cut off a bite of cake with the fork and brought it to his mouth, then, stared up again to silently question his moms.

Regina smiled, as she lifted a forkful of the cake on her own plate to her mouth, before answering Henry. "I've decided to do away with that particular rule. Emma can stay over whenever she likes."

Their son looked like he wasn't sure about whether he should just happily accept the change, or if he should be suspicious and confused. "The cake is delicious, by the way," Regina rubbed his back in praise and gratitude.

"I thought we could make your mom a birthday breakfast tomorrow, since we didn't this morning," Emma tried to make the way his eyes still squinted in uncertainty, relax.

But instead of calming the boy, all it did was cause Henry's eyes to widen in disbelief. "You're going to cook?"

"I can make cereal," Emma muttered, taking a bite of her own piece of cake. "Your mom can make something else if she doesn't like it."

Regina shook her head, trying hard to keep a straight face when her son looked terrified of Emma insisting on making breakfast and her girlfriend was beginning to sulk because her son had no faith in any of her cooking abilities, even when it was meant to be a sweet gesture. "How about I do most of the cooking, but try to teach you," The brunette suggested and Emma agreed half-heartedly, reluctant to have Regina make her own birthday breakfast, while being nervous, yet more eager than she would have thought, about attempting to learn to cook.

Their son shoveled more cake into his mouth, "I'll stand by with the fire extinguisher."

"That's probably a good idea," Regina ran a hand over his hair, smiling reassuringly at the frown on Emma's face.

"So, Henry what are we going to do about the other surprises for Regina?" David asked, stopping beside his grandson and placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"There are more?" Regina asked taken aback, since she had assumed the cake would be the last and everyone would just mingle until they decided to leave.

"Just a few," Henry grinned, then faced his grandpa. "I know what's next, but I need your help with the you-know-what."

David caught Regina staring at them suspiciously, and looked from her to Emma, smiling apologetically, before pulling Henry and the little bit of cake he had left on his plate toward the door of the loft. They exited out into the hallway, leaving Regina to turn to her girlfriend expectantly, obviously wanting an explanation.

Emma finished her last mouthful of cake and shook her head at Regina, trying not to break under the intense look the other woman was giving her. "I'm not spoiling this one. It's sweet and everyone here contributed to making it work."

"Sweet?" Regina sounded slightly appalled at the term Emma had used to describe it, but the blonde nodded in confirmation.

"Sweet. And I know you're like me and try not to get caught up in that sentimental stuff, but you'll just have to keep dealing with it tonight."

The way Emma looked at her, the smile she sent her, had Regina shutting up and finishing her cake. "Let's hope Henry inherited even a little of his culinary skills from you," Regina teased, moaning over the last bit of cake in her mouth. "I really don't want any part of my kitchen to need replacing."

The blonde scowled at her. "See that piece of cake over there," Regina followed the direction the green eyes were staring in, to find a fairly large chunk of untouched birthday cake sitting on a plate. "It is taking every ounce of self-control to not shove it in your face right now."

Emma noticed the way Regina slightly twitched in horror at her confession, which made it even more surprising when the other woman turned back to her with a devious smirk on her face. Her breath caught in her throat when the brunette sauntered a few steps around her, stopping behind the blonde, only to whisper in her ear. "Probably best to save it for later, anyway. You know, when we're in my bed later, and you're suddenly whining for a midnight snack."

All that Emma could think to say in response was that she didn't whine, but even that thought didn't make it past her lips. She stood there speechless; still feeling Regina close, even though, she'd taken a step back. "Your mother is waving at me to go sit over there, are you going to join me?"

Emma's head tilted up and down in reply, before she spun slowly around, seeing the wicked smile that tugged at the corners of Regina's mouth. "I hope you know you're going to pay for that later."

Regina laughed softly, "And I hope you know, I'm looking forward to it. Just as I'm looking forward to giving you all the payback you deserve."

Once the two women had walked over to her, Mary Margaret gestured for Regina to take a seat in the white folding chair she was standing in front of. It faced a group of other chairs that had been set up in what appeared to be an attempt at a semicircle, but had ended up a little too messy and had some places too straight and others too curved.

Henry and Granny wheeled over a square table that David had helped Henry bring into the room, while Regina had been too distracted with Emma to notice. There was a small stack of seven little gift boxes on it, arranged in the shape of a pyramid. Each one was unique with different wrapping paper and a tiny bow. Emma moved her folding chair nearer to Regina, and since all of the other chairs were occupied, Henry took a seat on the blonde's lap, so he would have the best view.

"Presents?" Regina wondered aloud, her eyes questioning her son.

"Yep."

"Not just any presents," Mary Margaret interjected from where she now sat across from Regina, and nodded at her grandson to elaborate.

"I wanted you to have something special, so you'd always remember this birthday, and everyone agreed. We wanted to acknowledge how much you've changed. And to remind you that you've done a lot of good things. So, we got you this," Henry left Emma's lap briefly to hand Regina a long, skinny box wrapped in shiny silver paper with a red bow. "Open it," he grinned.

Regina took it hesitantly, staring at it, before allowing her fingers to tear gently through the paper. She opened the black box she had uncovered to find a silver linked bracelet lying across a bed of red velvet.

"Right now it's empty," Henry said when her eyes looked up to meet his. "But all of those boxes have a charm from someone and a note we want you to read out loud. You'll see why," Henry assured her at the slight bit of anxiety that had sprung up in his mother's eyes.

The first box she picked up was wrapped in gold paper with a deep purple bow. She broke the tape and opened the square box to pull out a small scroll of paper, lying on top of a crown. She smiled at the little charm and unraveled the white paper. There were words written on it in black ink. Regina didn't look over them too long, before she began to read them aloud:

_Regina,_

_Back in the Enchanted Forest you possessed a crown to the point that you got lost in what it had taken away from you and the power that it gave you. Now, we're glad to say it's different. You may not be ruling over us as the queen you once were, but you are still the Queen of the Mayoral Mansion, and we're actually happy to have you there. Every queen should have the crown that they deserve, and you deserve this one. Never stop being queen of your castle, and thanks for keeping the town running._

_-Leroy and his brothers_

"Thank you," Regina looked toward the seven men sitting together. Tears were evident in her eyes, but they didn't fall. "Perfect size too; can't be controlled by it. Plus, the real ones may be pretty, but they weigh a ton."

Her eyes met Mary Margaret's and Ashley's, who were sitting beside each other, and the other two women nodded in concurrence. "I'd get headaches from wearing mine at first," Ashley revealed, wincing at the thought of the pain. "You're lucky you were able to get used to them at a young age," she said to Mary Margaret.

"Wasn't she?" Regina agreed, her eyes moving from Ashley to the other brunette. "Those things were so heavy! I don't know how I ever got used to wearing them, after not having had one sit on my head most of my life."

"Anything to look beautiful," Mary Margaret shrugged somewhat unhappily. "I didn't mind any of it until I was forced to wear a corset. Now _that_ was torture. I didn't miss those, while I was hiding in the woods."

Emma felt herself wanting to laugh at the horrified expressions on Regina, Ashley, Kathryn and Ruby's faces at the mention of the uncomfortable corsets, but found herself grimacing at the thought of how awful they must have been. "Thank god you brought us here and saved us from those," Kathryn said.

"The gorgeous dresses could be nice, but those were cruel," Mary Margaret commented, and for possibly the first time, Regina sensed gratitude from her about being brought to this world.

"Nothing here compares to my clothes there, but they're so much more comfortable in this land," Regina assented.

Emma chuckled. "Says the woman who strolls around in designer suits and stilettos, even when she's home. Try sweats, or at least jeans and a tank top. Now, that's comfortable."

"Those tight, worn denim pants you wear, that I can tell cut off your circulation?" Regina raised a challenging eyebrow. "No, thank you."

"Oh, like you can sit any more comfortably in your pants and skirts," Emma scoffed. "And I like my jeans. Most of them are better than you think."

"I don't know, Emma. Regina has a point, they are tight. Remember when you scared me because you fell over while you were changing upstairs that one night. You practically had to peel those skinny jeans off," Mary Margaret interjected, receiving a pleased smile from Regina for defending her.

"Whose side are you on?" Emma narrowed her eyes playfully at her mother.

Henry cleared his throat. "Er, maybe Mom should keep opening her presents?"

All of the women who had been involved in the conversation looked apologetic as the men sighed in relief.

"Oh, you know you would have joined the conversation too, if you had even an inkling as to what we had to endure to look attractive and relatively respectable at the same time," Regina chastised, causing the men in the room to look sheepishly away from any of the females' eyes. "Pick the next one I should open, Henry."

He lifted a box wrapped in white paper with a silver bow. After the paper was torn away and the lid of the box was lifted, tears welled up in Regina's eyes at seeing the silver charm staring up at her. It was a horse, and it stirred more feelings and memories inside of her than she would normally ever allow herself to experience in front of so many people. She coughed lightly to clear her throat, and opened the paper that accompanied the perfect charm. She read the note to the room:

_Dear Regina,_

_Your spirit was once as free and gentle as the horses'. Like them, you were so heroic and willing to find friendship and love in those you wanted to trust and who trusted you. I'm glad to see you're finding that person and spirit in yourself again. Maybe it's time to get back on the horse. I mean that literally and figuratively._

_Love,_

_Snow_

When Regina lifted her eyes to the woman, she saw the smile, respect, and faith that danced in her eyes, but there was also no mistaking the regret that it seemed would always appear when thoughts of the day they had met were brought to the surface. Both understood how odd it would feel if Regina thanked her, when she was partly responsible for why the good person Snow had described, disappeared in the first place. But if there was one thing they had both been forced to learn, it was that no one could change the past. All you could do was try to right the wrongs and make up for what you should have done differently.

"It is time," Regina exhaled and wiped away a tear that had escaped onto her cheek. She offered the woman, who had briefly been the little girl she cared for, a smile that told her of the gratitude that felt strange to voice in that moment and the forgiveness she had finally come to be able to feel. The younger woman may have been a reason she lost her happy ending in the Enchanted Forest, but she had unknowingly given her reason to hope for one here. Mary Margaret's daughter and grandson could be that happy ending she had been made to wait for, and in many ways it made the past less painful.

The next box she chose contained an apple, and she smiled brightly at the appropriateness of such a piece. She read the flowing handwriting on the note:

_Dear Regina,_

_Snow said you always loved apples, which isn't surprising, since you make the best pies and turnovers around! (Emma hounded us to add that your cider is awesome, too.) So glad you've given up on the poisoned ones. Thanks for starting to share with us._

_Love,_

_Ruby and Granny._

Regina nodded and thanked them for the compliments. "I may have to have you over some time, so you can try the 'awesome' cider, Emma has recommended."

Ruby returned the smile Regina was giving her.

"I'd love that. Granny actually has a recipe for apple cookies that she's never tried. Maybe we can plan a day to test it out, now that the secret's out and Henry has shown he can bake," Ruby suggested, getting an excited nod from Henry and a look of appreciation from Emma.

"That would be fun," Regina said warmly.

"Now, hold on there," Granny interrupted their planning. "I'll share my recipe, if you teach me how to make the turnovers. I can't stop craving them, since you brought them to the party we had a few months back."

"Sure, but they really aren't anything too special. Maybe we can make the cookies, while we bake the turnovers."

"Emma can be in charge of getting the vanilla ice cream," Henry suggested, placing a sympathetic hand on his mom's shoulder. The blonde scowled at Regina and Ruby, as each covered their mouth with a hand, trying not to laugh.

"I'll get the ice cream, but I won't be sharing with you three," She huffed, which only made Henry laugh at the angry, but funny look on her face.

Mary Margaret turned to her daughter, "They're just looking out for everyone's safety."

"Yes, that's all," Regina soothed and reached out to pat Emma's knee with a coy smile on her lips.

"Just open the rest of your presents," Emma rolled her eyes, so she wouldn't give in to Regina's touch and smile back.

One of the final boxes, decorated in white wrapping paper that had little roses printed on it and a red bow, was lifted off the table. Regina carefully undid the wrapping and opened it to see a mirror.

_Regina,_

_This is to remind you that what you see in here is so small compared to what is within the person staring back. Hope you can see even a hint of the beautiful person inside of you reflected in the glass. Thank you for continuing our friendship, especially now that the curse is gone._

_Love,_

_Kathryn (and Frederick too)_

Regina found herself fighting back tears again. She mouthed a thank you, temporarily unable to find her voice. "I'm so glad you were willing to continue our friendship," she finally said, and reached across the space between them to take Kathryn's hand.

The second to last box had the words _Happy Birthday_ written all over it in different colors, and she knew it to be her son's handwriting that decorated the yellow box. Inside was a heart that had _My Mom_ engraved on the outside, and when Regina opened it, there was a picture of Henry smiling at her on one side and _I love you_ written by him on a tiny paper on the other. She released a shaky breath and opened the paper that accompanied the charm. She swallowed hard, before she read:

_Dear Mom,_

_I'm so lucky to have you as one of my moms. Thank you for always taking care of me and loving me, even when I haven't been the best son. And thank you for trying to be better for me. I love you, Mom. Hope you liked your party!_

_Love,_

_Henry_

As soon as she managed to get the last words out, Regina got up and went over to where Henry was, still perched on Emma's lap, and held him tight. She thought it was too tight, but his arms ended up squeezing her too.

"I love you," she said and kissed him, feeling the tears slip down her cheeks. She heard sniffles from behind her, and had a feeling they had come from Mary Margaret and Kathryn, but only found herself sniffling along with them. After a moment, she looked up to Emma, who lifted her thumb, wiping carefully at the tears on Regina's cheeks, and making sure Regina's eyeliner remained intact.

"Thank you," she whispered to the other woman, before slowly releasing her son and letting her hands rest on his shoulders. His eyes were watery too, but he had managed not to cry.

"I'm so lucky to have you too," she told Henry. "Thank you for my wonderful party and for being patient with me and believing in me this past year."

"Just this year?" Henry joked, clearing his throat from the emotion that had settle there.

"Fine, the last ten years, but mostly this one," she rubbed his arms affectionately.

Granny walked over and handed Regina a tissue from a box she was holding, before offering one to anyone else who had been moved by the loving moment between mother and son. The birthday girl sat back down, composing herself to some degree, then reached for the last box. The purple paper sparkled with royal blue dots, and she hated having to tear through its pretty appearance. When she opened the box underneath, a key was resting beside another scroll of paper. She read:

_Regina,_

_We all know it's only one key, but it is the key that gives you access to all of us for friendship and acceptance. You've protected and helped this town all of this time, and continue to. You deserve our trust and any support we can give, even if it is just understanding that you want to be left alone or don't want to deal with any of our trivial problems on a certain day. Just know, that if you do need something, we're here._

_Love,_

_David, and really, everyone here_

_P.S.—And it wouldn't hurt to be a little less snippy and sassy, Madame Mayor. (Sorry, Emma told me to put that in at the end.)_

Her eyes traveled over everyone before her, as she sincerely thanked them. Finally, she stared at Emma.

"Less snippy, I can agree with. The sass, however, will remain for my entertainment and to keep everyone on their toes," Regina smirked.

"Fine," Emma pursed her lips. "Just don't be shocked when we start throwing our own sass back at you."

"No offense, dear, but from past experience, I believe Granny is the only other person in this room that I should be worried about out-sassing me."

"Out-sassing? Is that even a thing?" Emma's face scrunched up as she thought it over.

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "It is now that I've used the phrase."

"Remember, no letting the crown get to your head," Emma warned playfully.

"Uh, hey Emma, where's yours? I thought you had a charm for mom, too," Henry interrupted them.

Regina looked to her questioningly.

"I already gave it to her, but she hasn't opened it yet. It's in her card that she's supposed to read when she gets home. I thought it would give her one last thing to look forward to before her birthday's over," Emma explained, and lifted her son off of her lap, so she could stand up and retrieve the bracelet her mother had been placing the charms on.

"Just one more thing for me to wait for," Regina rolled her eyes exasperatedly, as Emma knelt in front of her and put the bracelet around her wrist.

"And what part of this night hasn't been worth the wait yet?" She asked after closing the clasp and meeting Regina's eyes.

"So far you have all gone beyond my expectations," The brunette smiled down at her, and then, studied the bracelet Emma had placed around her wrist.

"That's what I thought," The blonde stood up, and offered Regina her hand, helping her up.

Regina squeezed Emma's hand, before letting go, and then, made her way from person to person, thanking them individually. Emma watched her, falling more in love with every smile, laugh, and genuine thank you that she witnessed. She had never seen this particular way Regina was glowing with happiness, but it somehow made her even more beautiful, and it radiated off of her, making Emma just as happy. It made her realize that people could change; people could evolve. All it took was the motivation and need to do so, and knowing there was someone who supported and cared about you.

Never had she thought she'd see Regina thanking, mingling with, and even, hugging most of the people at the party, but there she was doing just that. Emma sighed as she watched her, mesmerized and amazed by her girlfriend. It wasn't until Regina was talking to Ruby that their eyes met, hers silently saying everything she was feeling in that moment, while Regina's communicated something just as deep. Emma had to blink when Regina mouthed three words to her, a shy smile creeping over her lips, before she turned back to Ruby and Kathryn, who had begun talking to them. They were only three words, but Emma was sure they looked a lot like _I love you_.


	7. Our Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in Chapter One.

**Chapter 7**

After having the birthday cake, opening the bracelet and its charms, and thanking everyone, Regina had spent almost an hour mingling with the guests who were there for her party. Even after the three words that Emma still believed she was imagining had been spoken silently to her from across the room, Regina had continued to talk and even share a few laughs with her former enemies. Emma had stood back, watching and taking in the sight of her girlfriend, who had managed to glow with a rare warmth and happiness that the blonde had never witnessed before, as she drifted from guest to guest. While Regina took the time to socialize, the party goers had spread out once again, some resuming their dancing, others hanging out around the snacks and makeshift bar (which had become more popular as the night went on), and others talking as they sat on folding chairs or the furniture in the corner.

The corner was where Emma had collapsed, falling comfortably onto the couch next to David, after Regina had assured her with a roll of her eyes, that she would be fine if Emma left her side for a while. The blonde was actually grateful, considering she had been standing most of the night, aside from when Regina had opened her gifts. So, she had ended up on the couch, which had looked particularly comfortable, and listened to David's conversation with Archie, Marco, and Ashley's husband, Sean. Every now and then, she'd add a comment about whatever sports game or movie they were discussing, but other than that she sat quietly, lost in her thoughts or flicking her eyes over to Regina.

"Why are you sitting over here?" Henry wondered, as he squeezed himself between Emma and the arm of the couch, after she'd been resting a while.

Emma reluctantly shifted her eyes from her view of Regina, who was currently talking adamantly with Mary Margaret, Aurora, and Ashley, to look into her son's. "It's comfy and I think I deserve a break after helping you with this party all week."

The boy nodded his understanding and leaned into her side. "Yeah, I'm kind of tired, too. It was totally worth it, though."

"It was," Emma agreed quietly, taking in the sight of her girlfriend smiling, before she realized she was smiling along with her. Seeing Regina genuinely happy was making her just as happy, if not more so.

Right as she was about to bring her green eyes back to Henry, Regina looked toward them and caught her staring. The brunette gave Emma a subtle glare, obviously not appreciating the fact that she was unknowingly being stared at, but then, she just shook her head with a small smirk tugging at her lips and resumed what she had been saying to the other women.

"I can't believe she's talking with them like that," Henry commented, after following his biological mother's gaze.

Emma chuckled at how shocked he sounded. "Yeah, well, I offered to stay by her, but apparently, she doesn't need us anymore. It looks like we were only needed to help her make amends with everyone. Guess she likes them better."

At first Henry stared at her with obvious disappointment in his eyes, the happiness that had been on his face, falling away. It didn't last long, however, because Emma saw it return almost immediately when he seemed to find the teasing glint in her eyes. "You believed me," She stifled a laugh and he narrowed his eyes at her. "God, you look so much like her when you do that."

"She's the mom I lived with my whole life, so I had to pick up some of her expressions," He supplied with a shrug, and then poked her arm hard. "And you sounded serious!"

"That woman over there will never love anyone more than she loves you," Emma nudged his side with a smile. "Figured you knew that, after the way she fought for you, and then, ended up letting me be a part of your life because you wanted it."

Henry stared at his adoptive mother across the room, giving Emma another shrug in response. She didn't like the conflicted look she saw on her son, while he looked at his other mom. The way his shoulders suddenly hung with more of a slump and his lips became a straight line that was bordering on sad, which made her own throat grow tight with emotion. "You don't think she loves you?"

His head moved back and forth. "No, it's not that. I know she does. But it's…not the same," A weighted sigh left his mouth and he began absent-mindedly sliding his right foot forward, back, and then in a circle. "When I was little it was different. We actually had fun together. We used to laugh like that," Her son nodded his head once, at the way Regina was laughing freely with the other women in response to whatever Mary Margaret had said. Emma had to admit that she'd only seen her girlfriend laugh like that a few times, and it was with her during the past week, long after Henry had fallen asleep. "She used to laugh with me like that a lot. Now, it's like she's afraid to be herself around me or something."

Emma draped her arm over Henry, pulling him a little closer. All of a sudden he had appeared smaller, younger, and she needed to comfort him. She'd never noticed or had it even cross her mind, that Regina seemed a little more stoic and composed around Henry, until he brought it up. Regina had always been the structured, somewhat-strict mom, ever since Emma had arrived in Storybrooke, but a lot had changed since then. Yet, other than her gentler voice, the warm smiles that met her eyes, and the hugs that had barely grown less desperate when the other woman embraced their son, Emma realized that Regina really was more closed off around him. Now, after seeing her being so friendly and less reserved around everyone at the party, it became even more obvious and stranger to her.

"What about the other night when she won Monopoly and did that victory dance that should have been recorded and put on YouTube?" Emma reminded, thinking back to what she had talked about with Regina earlier.

"True," He breathed half-heartedly. "I don't know. It's just, that night was an exception. We used to have at least one moment like that every day."

Green eyes rose once more to the woman in the magenta dress, as if by studying her, Emma believed she'd find some answer for Henry. There were a million reasons Regina could be acting differently around her son, but there was no way Emma could know which one it was for sure without asking her. The brown eyes met hers again and began to roll in amusement and exasperation, until they stopped suddenly and Regina frowned. She sent Emma a questioning look, her eyes flitting from the blonde's to the boy leaning against her, staring at his small hand that was playing with the hem of his shirt.

Before Emma responded to the silent question, Regina had made a move like she was going to walk over to them, but Henry's other mom shook her head, stopping her. This time when the brunette glared at her, there was no smile that followed, and Emma understood that she despised being told not to comfort her own son. In order to soothe the anger and some of the worry in Regina, Emma mouthed that he would be okay. She followed the reassurance with a silent "we'll talk later", which appeared to calm Henry's adoptive mother some, because she nodded in affirmation and turned back to Ashley.

The words didn't stop Regina, however, from glancing back to them every now and then, searching for any change in her son's mood or a change of mind in Emma, deciding she needed her girlfriend's help after all.

"I think your mom's worried about you," David turned to Henry with a small, understanding smile, having obviously heard the conversation between his daughter and grandson, and seen the discomforted look on Regina's face.

"I know," Henry answered, meeting David's eyes briefly.

"Maybe you should give Regina her next surprise," He suggested from Emma's other side, which had the two of them turning to him. Henry seemed unsure, which visibly troubled his blonde mother enough that David patted her knee to take some of her concern away. "You and Emma can talk to your mom tomorrow about what's bothering you. For now, we should all keep having a good time."

Henry just gazed ahead for a minute, debating what to do, but then he smiled brightly at his grandfather. "You're right."

David reached across Emma to ruffle the boy's hair, but as he pulled away Henry looked unhappy again. "Everything okay, kid?" His mom glanced down at him.

"Yeah. I don't know what I want to surprise her with next, that's all."

A light, relieved laugh left Emma's mouth and she moved her eyes up to Regina, as she thought over her son's dilemma, and considered what surprises were left and which one felt right in that moment. There was a noticeable change in the music that was playing, while she was tossing around ideas in her head. Apparently, Leroy had thought it was time for something a little slower, as the familiar upbeat song that she heard on the radio of the cruiser at least twice during her shift when she was patrolling the streets, turned into Bette Midler belting out the first verse of  _The Wind Beneath My Wings_.

An idea struck Emma suddenly, and her face lifted into a wide grin that had Henry giving her a look that told her he thought she was weird. "You don't even know what I'm thinking," She said defensively. "Personally, I think it proves I'm a genius."

"Tell me and I'll let you know," He gave her a sly smile back.

"I know it's really corny, but I think you could both use this," Emma rambled and leaned into him, so she could whisper her grand idea in his ear.

Henry's forehead wrinkled as he thought about the idea Emma was suggesting. It would be sweet and he really wanted his other mom to understand how much she mattered to him, after all of the mean and horrible things he had done to her, since reading the book. Not to mention, the tantrums he had thrown throughout his life, the hugs he had barely returned, and the thank yous he rarely uttered, even after everything she had done for him. He questioned Emma with his eyes once more, making sure she still thought it was what he should do. She moved her head up and down in Regina's direction, which was, of course, the very moment the other woman decided to look at them again.

Emma smiled at her, almost a little too happily, which had Regina eyeing her suspiciously. "Do it, kid," she commanded gently with a light push to his back, that had him standing up and smiling nervously at her over his shoulder, as he went to approach his other mom. He stopped beside Regina and cleared his throat, which had his grandmother falling silent beside them, and his mother shifting her eyes from Emma to her son, wondering what he was up to.

He held out his small hand, palm turned up toward the ceiling for Regina to take. "May I have this dance?"

The question was quiet and Regina could see the slight hints of embarrassment in his eyes and the pink that darkened his cheeks, but his adoring smile had her heart melting and she lifted her eyes to Emma's in order to keep herself from shedding the tears that she blinked back. "Of course, you may," She smiled down at Henry after a beat, taking his hand, and walking with him to where a few others were dancing slowly, swaying to the ballad.

_I can fly higher than an eagle,_

_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed,_

_but I've got it all here in my heart._

_I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it._

_I would be nothing without you._

It didn't take long for Regina to pick up on the lyrics, and she couldn't help the tear that finally slipped down her cheek, as Henry placed his other hand on her waist and they began moving with the music. She felt him relax, after initially feeling how stiff and timid he was, obviously realizing that they were most likely the center of attention. His eyes looked up into hers and they smiled at each other.

"So, this was another of your big surprises?" Regina asked, trying to ease his nervousness and shyness some more. Having him come up to her and ask her to dance meant more than he'd ever know, especially when it hadn't gone unnoticed by his mother that, as a pre-teen with a few of his friends watching, Henry had still been courageous enough to want to dance with his mother (and not the one who was considered cool and popular in town).

There was a sheepish look on Henry's face in response. "Not exactly. It was more of a last minute stroke of genius sort of thing."

"I see," A knowing smile crept onto Regina's lips and she raised her eyes above Henry's head to look into her girlfriend's. Instead of trying to deny or look terrified that she'd been caught at putting the idea in their son's head though, Emma just smiled back at her warmly, taking in the precious scene along with the rest of the party guests. The only difference was that she was one of the few who really knew the true value and meaning of the moment being shared between mother and son, and what the two of them were feeling.

_Did I ever tell you you're my hero?_

_You're everything, everything I wish I could be._

_Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,_

_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings,_

_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

Regina had brought her attention back to Henry as the song continued. She could see something in his eyes that was difficult for her to define. It was loving, apologetic, and sincere, while there was also a lighter emotion in it. A gentle squeeze to his shoulder had it disappearing a little with the crooked smile he sent her in return. For a moment, he looked like the toddler again, who had stood on her feet, while she moved them around her room one night, after reading a version of  _Cinderella_  that Henry had grabbed off a shelf at the grocery store. Regina could still remember the adorable pout on his face when she had closed the open book sitting on the handle of the shopping cart in front of Henry. She had been ready to put it back where he had taken it from, but a tear rolling onto his cheek stopped her.

" _Want book. Mice," he whimpered, pointing to the cover where tiny depictions of Jacque, dressed in his red shirt and hat, along with chubby, little Gus Gus, stood next to Cinderella on the colorful cover._

_Unable to say no, especially when her young son wasn't asking for candy but a book, Regina bought it for him and read it to him right after his bath. Since her room was closer than his to the bathroom, little Henry jumped onto her bed as soon as she pulled his pajama shirt over his head, burying himself beneath the blanket. He was so excited to hear the story of the mice that helped Cinderella get to the ball. After explaining to him that a ball was like a party and how everyone danced beautifully for fun, Henry had scrambled out from under the blankets and insisted "Up, up, up!" wanting his mother to dance with him, like Cinderella had danced with the prince._

A tear fell from her eye, when she remembered the toddler version of the older boy she held onto now, talking to her as she twirled them around, Henry's tiny feet balancing on top of hers.

_"Mama, you pwettier than Cin'rella. And her mommy not nice. Meanie."_

" _Stepmother, sweetheart."_

" _What that?"_

" _It means Cinderella's daddy married someone else after her mommy—"_

" _Go away."_

" _Yes, that's right."_

_"Why her mommy leave?"_

_"I'm sure she didn't want to. Sometimes people have to leave, though, because they're very sick."_

_"You gonna leave, Mama?"_

_"No, Henry. Mama's always going to be with you. I love you so, so much."_

" _Happy you my mommy. You no meanie like her step-mama. You good. I love you this much!" Henry pushed out the arms she held onto, bringing hers with his, making Regina stop their movements so she could keep them from toppling over. She lifted his small body up and hugged him tightly to her, kissing the top of his head._

_"Mama loves you too, Henry," She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes._

_After tucking Henry into his toddler bed, Regina went back to her room to get the children's book. It ended up in the trash and became the last fairytale that they had read together before bedtime._

As the memory faded, Regina felt arms encircling her, hugging her tightly around her middle. There was a brief hesitation, while she came back to the present, before Regina reciprocated the hug her son was giving her. She doubted that he would remember any part of that night now. Eight years had passed, and he was so young that it would have had to have made a pretty big impression on him for it to stay with him. The way he clutched at her, however, left her wondering if this had brought up the same memory for him, or at least, the fun part that he'd have a chance of vaguely remembering.

"I miss you," He mumbled against her, and she was able to catch the words just as the song stopped.

"Miss me?"

Henry pulled back and she was able to look into his eyes and see the sadness there. "You act different now."

"Isn't that what you wanted? I thought you were unhappy with me when you went to Boston to get Emma."

"I don't mean then. Before that. When I was really young. I was the one you acted fun around. You weren't so…careful. Like I might turn on you for laughing too much or tickling me."

Regina studied him, unsure about what she should say. It had never been her intention to be different with Henry, but she had found herself realizing it too. There had been an unwelcome instinct to put her walls up around him lately, that she didn't know how to explain.

"You used to be more like Emma is with me."

"You want me to shove a hand, full of whipped cream, in your face?" His mother asked, while trying to lighten things by recalling something Emma had done a few days ago, when their son had taken a couple sips of the hot chocolate his biological mom had made for herself.

At first, Henry frowned at Regina, not appreciating the way she was trying to joke, but his face quickly broke into a smile at the thought. "Yeah, I do. Or at least smudge it on my nose like you used to, so I have to wipe it off."

Regina was surprised by his reply, but it made her laugh. "Be careful what you wish for," She teased, before becoming serious. "I'm sorry, Henry. Honestly, I've been missing it, too. Everything has changed so much since then, I suppose I didn't want to overstep. I don't want you to push me away again."

Her confession came out softly, wavering with worry and embarrassment at how foolish it sounded.

"You won't. Not like that," He smiled. "Well, as long as you don't do anything too humiliating when we're around other people."

Regina chuckled. "Remember, I'm not Emma."

"True," He snickered, removing his arms from where they still hugged her lightly. "Want to dance some more? We haven't danced, since I used to stand on your feet, remember?"

She swallowed thickly at hearing that he did remember the moment she had been reliving a few minutes ago. Regina didn't have the heart to tell him that the pleasant memory he had of his mom leading him around the room, only happened once. Instead, she brought one hand back to his shoulder and used her free one to lift his, before they started dancing again to the quiet song that was playing.

* * *

After the hug and serious mother-son moment she watched happen between her son and his mom, Emma had gone over to the other side of the room to get a bottle of water, stopping by the snack table, where she continued to observe Henry and Regina from. They had resumed their dancing and Emma couldn't get over how adorable they looked together. What was even more adorable was the way Henry had started out leading Regina, until she had somehow taken control. Not even Regina's son could take the need to be the leader away from her.

"You should go dance with them," Ruby came to stand next to Emma, grabbing a handful of pretzels out of a plastic bowl.

"Nah, it's their moment," Emma shook her head in response, popping a potato chip in her mouth.

"They've been having  _their moment_  for three songs. You can sneak in there now," The brunette motioned her head towards the two on the dance floor. "Time for a family dance."

Emma stared at her like she was out of her mind. "Family dance? Won't that raise tons of questions from everyone here?"

"Does it matter? You and Regina haven't been too subtle about looking at each other all night, so I'm guessing there are already people wondering what that's about."

"Maybe, but that's not us choosing to dance together in front of a crowd."

"Just go," Ruby nudged her, sending her a stern look when Emma seemed ready to argue again. "You can't tell me you don't want to."

Emma turned from her friend to Regina and Henry. All she had wanted for most of the night was to take Regina in her arms and hold her close, feeling her body meeting hers as they moved together to the music, lost in their own tempo and each other. Of course, that would be impossible with Henry holding onto each of his moms' hands, but sharing time with her son was never a bad thing.

"Fine," Emma huffed and rolled her eyes at Ruby, but turned to give her a small smile of thanks, as she made her way to where the others were dancing.

"Is it okay if I join you guys?" Emma stood next to her son and her girlfriend, receiving identical looks of surprise and confusion from both of them. Regina smiled first, but Henry was the one to remove his hand from Regina's waist and take Emma's open palm in his. The brunette woman stared at Emma's empty hand resting against her side, debating whether she should take it. Since Henry had already grabbed onto the blonde's other hand, it would be awkward if she didn't, but it would undoubtedly attract everyone else's attention if she did.

"Shouldn't we make a circle?" Henry wondered and glanced down toward the space between where his mothers' hands should have been joined. "You two hold hands a lot, lately, so it isn't that weird for you, right?"

Emma's eyes bugged out at the admittance of the simple observation her son had made. His brows knit in confusion at her reaction to the statement that he probably considered to be truthful and harmless. Luckily, Regina was there, not having visibly reacted to the shocking words, except for her eyes widening in a way that was hardly perceptible. "No, it's not weird, Henry," Regina stated reaching for Emma's hand and taking it in hers. A smile covered the blonde's pink lips, as she gazed at their newly interlocked hands, and then up at Regina. "Your mother's just worried she won't be able to get away, once we start making her look bad by dancing better than she does."

Emma grunted, and copied Henry in starting to move in place to the beats of the music, like she had a point to prove. "Yeah, sure, we'll see who looks like they can't dance by the end of this."

"I had fourteen years of ballroom dancing, dear," Regina smiled smugly, her body shifting with the graceful, deliberate movements of her legs and hips. "And that doesn't include at least ten years of torture attending different balls."

"Oh, really, Your Majesty. So the social gatherings in your world weren't as fun as the parties we throw here?" An eyebrow was raised toward Regina, once Emma had sent Henry a wink.

"Not the ones thrown by nobles or royals when I was growing up and my mother was trying to find me a husband with high social status. This party is more fun than the dozens I went to combined."

Henry's face lit up with a proud, happy smile at Regina's admittance

"And what kind of dance experience do you have, Ms. Swan?" Regina prompted, unable to hide how interested she was in the blonde's answer.

"Well, I spent years going to clubs, both as a rebellious teenager and undercover as a bail bondsperson/bounty hunter," Emma attempted to one-up the other woman, sending her a smug look of her own. "Plus, when I was sixteen I knew a girl who was into social dance. Tango, Foxtrot, Waltz...all that stuff. She mostly liked to Salsa. She taught me."

"I'll bet she did," Regina grumbled under her breath, and Emma could have sworn she heard amusement tinged with jealousy.

The younger woman had to turn to Henry to hide the grin forming on her face at how adorably possessive Regina was in that moment, and she also had to stop the laugh that bubbled in her chest with how wrong the brunette's assumption was about her and the Salsa girl.

"Wish she would have showered and shaved her legs, though," The blonde mumbled more to Henry, but made sure Regina could hear what she said. "Thank gods, she wore long pants that whole summer."

"Eww," Henry made a disgusted face at Emma, and she nodded grimly that it was the sad truth. "Why did you let her teach you?"

"Nothing better to do in the summer when your foster parents worked all day and didn't believe in tv. It's also good to learn these things in case some amazingly attractive person comes along and wants you to dance with them," Emma added, but she wasn't looking at Henry anymore. Regina had become the intended target of her words. The blonde saw the blush creeping across Regina's cheeks and swept her thumb slowly over the back of the hand she held, noticing the smile the other woman couldn't hide.

"Guess that's true," Henry said stepping in time to the Latin music that was now beating through the speakers.

The song ended and Henry shifted his eyes between his moms, who were staring at each other. "I'm thirsty. I'm gonna go get something to drink. You two should keep dancing," He said quickly and brought Emma and Regina's hands that had been in his, together. He tugged on Emma's arm before he walked away, waving his hand to get her to lower her head, so he could whisper something to her.

Regina watched the two of them, still stunned that Henry had put Emma's other hand in hers. She wondered what he could be saying behind the hand that blocked the quiet words from her view. Soon, their son was running away towards the snacks and drinks, and Emma was stepping more into Regina's space, continuing to hold Regina's hands in hers.

"What did he say?"

Emma shook her head slowly, and looked like she was either catching her breath from dancing or coming to terms with what their son had said.

"He uh—he basically said we're not good at being subtle, and he's okay with it if I…"

"If you?"

Without responding, Emma placed her hands on Regina's waist, so her pinkies rested on her hips, and pulled her forward, never disconnecting their eyes. Almost instinctively, Regina's arms came up to lie over Emma's collar bone with her loosely clasped hands resting on the blonde waves, as she pressed herself further against Emma. Both women were too caught up in the moment that they had been longing for, to care about the people around them. The soft music took over them, and Emma lowered her forehead against Regina's, their eyes falling closed in unison at the contact.

Regina sighed. "Can we just stay like this forever?"

"It's your birthday. We can do whatever you want."

For a moment, Regina pulled her head back and stared at Emma. "Does that mean you and Henry are done with all of your surprises that I have had no control over?"

"Well, no, but…"

A smirk covered Regina's lips. "That's what I thought."

"But we can dance as long as you want."

"Until our son comes over and pulls us apart?"

"Sounds good," Emma smiled and Regina rested her forehead against Emma's again. They danced in silence for a while, until the blonde sensed something was bothering her girlfriend and she asked what she was thinking about.

Regina didn't answer right away. She was torn between staying in the moment with Emma, or giving into her distracting thoughts. There was no chance that the blonde would just let it go, however, so Regina let her in and began sharing her concerns. "Why was Henry upset before?"

A puff of air left Emma's mouth to tickle Regina's nose, and they moved their heads slightly away from one another. "He doesn't want you to close yourself off around him."

"Oh. He mentioned that to me, while we were dancing. Do you see me doing that?"

There was a brief hesitation in Emma as she thought it over, wanting to tell her girlfriend the truth, but not wanting to hurt her or cause her to become defensive. "A little. Yeah."

Emma could feel Regina sinking into her more, and heard the way the brunette's voice caught in her throat. "I just don't want to scare him away again."

"You won't," It was a soft, but firmly stated assurance that was only made more convincing by the way Emma's hand moved comfortingly up and down one of the smooth sides of Regina's silky dress. "He just wants you to be yourself. Look, he's even okay with us dancing together, if it will make you happy. Henry loves you."

"I love him."

"I know. I do too," Soft lips pressed against Regina's forehead for the briefest of moments giving them both something more than any words could. "And he and I still share a mission."

"What's that?"

"Wanting you to be happy."

Regina's eyes caught Emma's. The tiny white lights above them glowed within the brown and green of their eyes, shining and twinkling like stars. "I want to make you two happy too," Regina smiled warmly and the sincerity in her voice had Emma holding onto her tighter.

"You do. More than you know."

They continued dancing, one song flowing into another. No one stopped them and nothing interrupted them, which had the two of them becoming more and more lost in each other. Everything around them became distant, fading into the background, except for the feel, smell, and sounds of the woman they held.

"Did you mean it before?" Emma suddenly whispered, receiving a muffled hum from Regina.

"Mean what?"

"What you mouthed to me when you were talking to the others."

Regina nodded against her. "I never thought I would, but I do."

"Yeah, I never thought I would either, but it happened," Emma sighed with a mix of contentment and disbelief.

"Does it scare you?" Regina asked after a moment.

"Feeling that way about you?" Emma wanted to say no, and calm Regina, but she couldn't lie to her. Especially, not when she was seeing the traces of fear in the other woman's eyes. "Yeah, it does. Mostly because I don't want to do something stupid and mess this up. I'm pretty good at that," A quiet, knowing snort escaped with Emma's words. "But at the same time I'm not scared. This feels right."

Regina smiled in understanding, but it twisted into a smirk. "Until your mother grounds you."

Emma laughed. "Yes, until then. Is she watching us?"

"Probably, but I'm not going to look," A playful gleam appeared in Regina's eyes and it was practically challenging Emma to forget everyone else, and ignore the temptation to search for whatever expression would be on Mary Margaret's face.

The blonde gave a small pout, before it crumpled into a satisfied smile. "Good, because I don't want you to."

Regina echoed the smile with one of her own, but it began to reveal so much more than satisfaction. There was something deep, sincere, and adoring about it. "I love you."

Emma's heart began beating faster at Regina's words.

"I love  _you_ ," She smiled back, dipping her head in to capture Regina's lips. The kiss was slow and tender. There was a gentleness and sweetness about it, even though there was a slight hunger and desperation that ignited it. Emma's hand moved up to cup Regina's face, keeping her head in place, as their lips met a few more times. Their movements were unhurried and purposeful, conveying every feeling that couldn't be expressed verbally.

A loud thud, which they later realized was the door forcefully coming into contact with the wall, was the only thing that had Emma and Regina jumping in shock, shaken out of their bubble, and forced to enter the reality around them again. Their eyes shot to where the sound had come from to see the lean figure with a cunning smile on his face. As the man's eyes shifted from the woman he had mentored, so she would be able to cast his curse, to the one he had known would break that same curse, that smile grew into a mischievous, knowing grin.

"Well, well what have we here?" The entire room had fallen silent with his presence, but the way Mr. Gold looked at them like he was a gossip columnist catching the scandal of the year, made Emma keenly aware that he wasn't the only one who was stunned by the sight of the two women still standing dangerously close together.

"What do you want, Gold?" Emma wondered, forcing impatience and a sternness into the tone she used with him.

"Sorry to interrupt, dearies," He said with a sincerity Emma hadn't expected, as he walked over with his cane in one hand and a folded parchment in the other. "Just delivering the gift your boy had me take care of."

The way Emma felt Regina stiffen and become rigid, as the man came closer had the blonde pulling Regina into her side and rubbing her arm. Mr. Gold may have helped Regina and Emma save the town, but their history was too complex to just move on from. Yet, it only took a few seconds for the former queen to see that there was no intent of malice toward her, as he held the thick paper out to her.

Belle came over to loop her arm through Gold's, while Regina stared conflicted at the paper in his extended hand. "Go on, Regina," Belle gave her a nod and a bright smile, encouraging her to take the gift. "Henry, Emma, and I thought of this one, but we needed some help."

A small smile formed on Regina's face and she took the parchment, which had obviously come from their world, into her hands. "Thank you," the brunette met Belle's blue eyes, before looking to Gold with a gratefulness she never had.

"Don't thank me just yet," The man warned, but there was a benevolent expression on his face.

"Why? It comes with a price?"

"Of sorts."

"And you three had something to do with this?" Regina flicked her eyes to Belle, then Emma, and then, Henry, who had come to stand near the adults, wanting to be a part of the excitement. The three of them nodded and it made Regina wonder how three relatively good people would be okay with giving her a birthday present that came with a price.

"It's nothing bad, Mom," Henry promised. "I don't think you're going to get away with not sharing this present with the rest of us, though."

That peaked Regina's curiosity and it had her breaking the seal that held the paper closed. There was a small gasp at what she saw drawn on the paper, and for the time being, all thoughts of dancing and kissing in front of the people surrounding them were forgotten.

"So, I'm assuming this is what you thought we'd be better off using your car for?" Regina lifted her head from the detailed map in front of her, covered in a diagram of black ink, to the blonde beside her.

"We're going into the woods. I figured there would be mud involved," There was a proud look in Emma's eyes that told Regina she wanted her to be impressed that she thought of everything.

"And I'm supposed to go on some kind of a treasure hunt in this dress and heels?" Regina's stare narrowed at her.

Emma shook her head with a laugh. "You don't give me any credit do you?"

"Not when you usually aren't deserving of it."

Instead of taking offense, Emma only chuckled some more, knowing the dig was more teasing than serious as it came from Regina. "You'll have to borrow a pair of sweats from me, but don't worry, we're both changing."

"Are we going on this excursion now?"

It was Henry who shook his head this time. "Whenever you're ready. The party ends when you want it to. And it's the surprise I was saving for last, so…"

"We have time." Regina concluded running a hand over his head.

"If you can wait," Emma mumbled with a smirk, which earned her a light shove from Regina.


	8. A Mother's Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in Chapter One.

**Chapter 8**

Barely five minutes after Mr. Gold's arrival, Regina's impatience had won and she was asking Emma about changing out of her dress. Apparently, the former queen liked a challenge. Of course, the fact that she was now dating Emma was enough proof of that, but the treasure hunt for her next surprise brought out her determined, competitive, fun side even more. It left Emma wondering if she should have her phone ready to record any victory dances that might take place when Regina led them to the place the crisscrossed lines on the parchment identified.

The younger woman was about to usher her girlfriend upstairs when they were stopped by Ashley, Sean, Marco, and Pinocchio, who wanted to wish Regina a "happy birthday" again and say goodnight. A few others followed their lead, hugging each of them and chatting a little before they left. Once they were sure no one else was leaving for the time being, they took advantage of their chance to escape.

The two women headed upstairs together, the sounds of the remainder of the party fading behind them. Neither spoke of the looks they had received—some subtle, some not—or the way only a few people wished them well, after their display on the dance floor. From what Ashley had said when letting them know how happy she was for them, simply attending Regina's party was a big step for some and learning she was romantically involved with their  _savior_  would take some time to accept. Nova had agreed when she was passing by and overheard what the blonde princess was saying to the two women.

"When some people learned that Leroy and I were a couple, we received similar looks, but people got used to it and moved on. Sometimes fairies and dwarves fall in love, and sometimes it happens to saviors and former evil queens. If it feels right to you and makes you happy, don't pay any attention to them," The soft spoken fairy had said. "No one else truly understands what's between you but you."

Regina commended Nova on her insight and how true her advice was. In a way, what the woman had said strengthened the hope she had that she and Emma could survive this. The last thing she wanted was backlash, especially the kind that could possibly break them enough to give up on their relationship.

What Nova had said, also calmed Emma's worries considerably. Whether she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming or not, Regina was the only one she wanted to be with. Maybe it would ruin her reputation as the savior and daughter of such respected leaders, but their relationship meant more to her than the opinions of people who still couldn't see Regina for who she had become. However, Nova's words didn't completely quell her nerves when it came to those she was close to. Emma knew she'd never leave Regina because of them, but she still didn't want to make the hurtful choice, if her family and friends couldn't accept who the woman she had fallen in love with was.

"Here," Emma flicked the switch on the wall up, turning the light on in her room at the top of the loft. All thoughts of the party downstairs were pushed to the back of her mind. "You can change into those."

The blonde waved her hand at a pair of black sweatpants and a blue, zip-up hoodie lying on her bed. Regina frowned and Emma waited for the speech about how she wouldn't be caught dead in such casual, lazy clothes. However, her girlfriend looked at her with a smirk, having read Emma's thoughts, and laughed.

"You can get rid of that scowl on your face. I obviously wasn't expecting you to have my clothes here. These are fine, even if they're not  _my_ usual style. I was only going to ask if you had a shirt I could wear underneath. I'm sure it's much colder out now."

"Uh, right," Emma turned and started rummaging through a drawer. "You do have a coat."

"Yes, dear, and I'll bring it, but I'm in no mood to feel like a polar bear with layers and layers of clothes on."

To keep them from arguing, Emma shut her mouth and kept herself from making the point that either way it was two layers, only the hoodie and coat would be bulkier than the shirt and hoodie.

She tossed Regina a navy long-sleeved shirt and for some reason wasn't shocked when the brunette caught it without blinking. "Anything else, Your Majesty?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "I thought you were going to stop with that?"

"Moments like these remind me there's still a queen in you."

Brown eyes narrowed at her. "Are you saying I'm being too demanding?"

Emma shook her head and gave a light chuckle, as she walked over to place her hands on Regina's arms. "No, you just want to be warm," She kissed her lips softly. "But it's still fun to tease you when you get that queenly glint in your eye."

Emma pulled her head back, but left her hands on Regina's waist and pulled her into her more. "Why did I think it would be a good idea to do something that would make you change out of this dress?"

"Must be the blonde thing…" Regina hummed in response. "But you know, I could use some help taking it off."

The green eyes she was staring into darkened and Emma's tongue subconsciously came out to lick her lips.

"On second thought, if you help me, we may never leave this room."

"That's fine with me," Emma's voice was heavy with lust.

"Just to be safe, maybe you should send Ruby or Kathryn up here to help me with the zipper."

"Not a chance. I'm the only one helping you out of this dress."

"So possessive," Regina tried to tease, but Emma's face fell with a sobering realization at her words.

"I didn't—sorry," Emma stuttered and Regina's caring eyes questioned her. "Enough people have possessed you and-"

"Emma, stop," Her hands rose to the warm cheeks. "It's my choice. If I honestly told you no, you'd listen."

The blonde nodded. "I love you."

"I know," Regina brushed her thumbs along the pale cheekbones, before placing a sweet kiss on Emma's lips. "Now, unzip me."

She turned in her girlfriend's arms, displaying the back of the dress and the zipper.

Steady fingers that Emma was secretly forcing not to shake, pulled the metal down slowly, opening the back of the dress. The separated metal teeth stopped a little below Regina's waist. Emma's eyes crept up the familiar line of skin that appeared through the opening, its apparent smoothness tempting her to touch it.

"You might want to close the door," Regina said knowingly, barely glancing over her shoulder.

The hand that had continued to rest on the pink satin fabric covering her hip, pulled away, and Regina stood by herself until Emma returned from completing her task.

Soon, she was back, wrapping her arms around Regina's middle and pressing her lips to the spot where Regina's neck met her collarbone. Emma could feel the sharp inhale the other woman took, and gently sucked the spot, causing Regina to gasp and moan in approval. Then, her hands traveled through the open seam of the dress, sliding over the soft skin of Regina's back, before they paused at her stomach. Her head turned toward Emma's and they inched forward, catching each other's lips, which began moving against each other more and more heatedly. Regina's hand arched up and back, her fingers tangling into the blonde waves, as Emma moaned hungrily into her mouth.

After a few more brief, but tender kisses, they stopped to breathe and brought their foreheads together.

"Want me to-" But before Emma could fully ask the question, Regina's head nodded against her.

The hands inside the magenta dress moved down, sweeping over the soft skin of Regina's abdomen, and caused the brunette drew in another shaky breath. Emma then glided her hand lower, over the top of lace and silkier material, which earned her a groan and shiver from Regina, while her mouth moved to Regina's ear to nibble and suck the flesh there. "Mmm…" She hummed in satisfaction, and kissed down Regina's neck, before the other woman turned into Emma and returned the kisses to the blonde's neck.

Emma's hands slid over the upper part of Regina's underwear one more time, before they were running over Regina's stomach again, the sides of her index fingers brushing underneath her breasts, before they glided up over the curves and her palms came to rest on them. Regina broke away from Emma's neck, breathing harder at the contact, and moaned as Emma's hands began to knead and play with the flesh beneath them.

Emma could feel the skin peaking into her palms the more she squeezed and massaged, and she brought Regina back against her more.

The brunette felt the smooth fabric of Emma's dress against her bare back, and pressed further against the swells of Emma's covered breasts. She could make out the feeling of the hardened nipples poking up through the black dress and her head lolled back into the crook of Emma's neck.

"Feels so good," Regina said, her voice husky, and Emma nuzzled the cheek resting near hers.

"We...really...need…to get ready," Emma sighed unhappily, her breath heavy.

A frustrated groan escaped Regina and she angled her head up toward the other woman. "This...this is why…we…shouldn't have…started. I want you," Her slightly closed eyes met Emma's.

"I want you too," She pecked Regina's lips. "So much."

"I know," Regina attempted a smirk, as she rubbed her back against the front of Emma's dress, receiving a small gasp. In reply, one of Emma's hands coasted down and met the lace again, and then, dropped further than before, meeting some of the moisture that was collecting between Regina's thighs. The brunette let out a sound between a growl and a whimper at Emma's taunting touch and brought her own hand over the one she could feel through the thick satin of the dress, pressing it harder against her.

"Uhhh…" Emma moaned out at the feeling of Regina coupled with the way the other woman rocked her hips, causing her ass to grind against Emma's center.

"Shh…" Regina hushed her, reminding the blonde there were still people downstairs.

"Then, don't do  _that_!"

"You…touched me…first," Regina said between breaths, while Emma continued to tease her with the deliberate, yet light touch through the wet material that still covered the other woman.

"I was getting even with you...for rubbing against me," The words were too quiet and breathy to deliver the right amount of annoyance and frustration Emma wanted them too. "I was the one…about to stop this."

"Fine," Regina said in a low huff. She stopped her hips from continuing to react to the way the blonde's fingers were stroking her over her underwear. "We can stop," And she lifted herself away from Emma, who slid her hands out from inside the other woman's dress.

"Now, you're mad," Emma sighed with frustration after seeing the irritation on her girlfriend's face. She folded her arms across her middle, waiting for Regina to continue blaming her.

"No," It was said indifferently and the displeased look in the brown eyes seemed to give the brunette's true feelings away.

"It sure looks like you are."

"I'm not mad," Regina hissed. The hand that wasn't awkwardly holding the back of her dress together pushed its way through the front of her hair to move it out of her face. "Just frustrated."

"Because of me," Emma shot back.

"No because I—I'm trying to be a good mom and know that I need to get ready to find out the next surprise my son has for me, but all I really want right now is to be with you," Regina's eyes rolled in exasperation and Emma could have sworn she saw a few tears gather at their corners, but any evidence of them was hastily blinked away.

"That sounds like it's partly my fault," There was still a frown on the thin lips, but Emma's words were less severe than before.

"No, it's mostly mine," The dark-haired woman's gaze met the floor for a moment, her voice much more gentle. "And I'm sorry for snapping. Just—it's my birthday, and our first time…I don't want it to be a quickie."

Emma smiled warmly, "I understand."

"I thought maybe we could, but-"

Emma stepped close to her and shook her head. "No, no quickie. I want to hold you afterwards. Plus, after what I have planned for you, I don't think you'll be able to get up and go hunting for where the x is on that treasure map."

"Mmm…Frankly, I don't think you'd be able to take part in the treasure hunt either."

The blonde kissed her sweetly and settled her arms around Regina's waist. "We can endure another hour or two. Plus, I know what Henry has planned. You'll love it."

Emma pulled away and went to grab her own change of clothes from where they sat folded on a chair. "You change up here; I'll go down to the bathroom."

"Afraid I won't keep my eyes covered?"

Emma smirked at the teasing she saw in the brown eyes. "More afraid that you won't keep your hands to yourself."

"From my experience over the past ten minutes, I think we have more reason to be afraid of your hands, dear."

"I'm leaving," Emma grinned, closing the door behind her and ending their banter.

It wasn't until Emma reached the metal steps that her stomach felt fluttery. She could hear how the party had died down some, since they'd gone upstairs, but there were still enough people around that she wasn't in the mood to confront. At this point, all she really wanted was some alone time with her son and girlfriend (even if that meant Belle and Gold tagging along), and then, to go back to Regina's house.

Instead of heading downstairs, she turned and went as far back as she could go, facing the steps from the wall opposite them. No one would be able to see her there unless someone ran up the stairs or Regina poked her head out. She began to strategically change into her jeans and the red pullover she had, wriggling out of her dress along the way.

"I thought you were going to change in the bathroom," The unanticipated sound of Regina's voice caused her to jump, and she looked up to find the way the older woman eyed her with confusion, staring at Emma as she pulled her blonde curls out of the back of the shirt. Delaying her reply, she stooped to grab the black dress on the floor and picked it up.

"I was."

"Then why did I catch you changing out here?"

Emma shrugged. "Because-"

"Well, that's a good reason," A lengthy exhale accompanied the brunette's sarcasm, as her eyes continued to watch her girlfriend.

"I thought so."

"Emma?" Regina walked the few steps over to her and placed a hand on her arm, showing how much she wanted the truth.

"They know," She replied hesitantly.

"Yes, and so far no one seems to be trying to break us up or question your judgment," Regina's thumb stroked the fabric beneath it.

"No, but I still don't want to find out if someone will. Not tonight."

"Do you really think your mother is going to let us leave without a single question?"

"No, but-"

"You said you love me and I know you do. We can get through this part."

Emma stared at Regina wanting to believe the reassurance that had her lips curving into a tiny smile.

"Since when did you become so optimistic?"

"Since we've gotten through everything else. Plus, I can be quite intimidating when I want to be," Regina smiled slyly causing Emma to let out a short laugh.

"This is true."

After silence fell over them again, Regina stared at her seriously. "If there's any opinion that should end up mattering to us down there, it's Henry's, and only his. But apparently, he seems okay with this, so that tells me we'll be fine."

Emma took a deep breath and allowed Regina to lead her toward the stairs. "Right. Okay."

Even before they reached the bottom of the narrow steps, their eyes were meeting Mary Margaret's face, as she stared up at them. The short-haired woman fidgeted nervously with the black belt around the middle of her blue dress. She took a deep breath that was visible to the two women, who finished their descent into the large room and made her way over to them.

Mary Margaret searched her daughter's green eyes, seemingly looking for a sign of where she should begin, but just as her lips parted and she was ready to speak, Ruby came to stand beside her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Granny and I are going to head out," She pulled her best friend into a hug. Emma wanted to laugh at how fake the initial apology sounded, but chose to bite her lip instead, even if a smile couldn't be kept from curling her mouth upward. There was no way Ruby hadn't purposely come over at the exact moment the three of them were about to start the conversation Emma was dreading.

"Thanks for all of your help," Mary Margaret hugged the slender woman back tightly.

"Don't mention it. Like I said to Henry, awesome party," Ruby grinned, pulling away from the other woman, while clearly communicating something with her eyes that Emma couldn't decipher.

"Goodnight, Emma." The blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette to return the fierce hug she found herself quickly caught up in. "Happy for you. Don't worry about your mom," She whispered into the younger woman's ear, before releasing her. "And have fun, tonight," The wink she sent in Emma's direction, as she moved to embrace Regina, made the intended meaning behind Ruby's words very clear and also brought a deep shade of pink to Emma's cheeks.

"Happy Birthday. I'm glad you enjoyed your party," She let go of Regina, as she thanked Ruby for everything. "Enjoy Henry's next surprise. I think you're going to love it. And remember, we need to plan a date to bake all of those apple cookies and turnovers."

"I'll let you know when," Regina smiled.

"I'm counting on it."

"Hope it'll be soon," Emma interjected, snaking her arm around Regina.

"You just remember to bring the ice cream, Em," Ruby warned with a laugh.

"Yeah, I know, that's all I'm good for," The blonde grunted, acting more offended than she was.

"I suppose we'll find out if that's true, later," Regina remarked lowly in Emma's ear, as Granny luckily made her way over to keep Mary Margaret from picking up on the exchange.

"I heard that," Ruby whispered with a smirk directed at the two of them, while her grandmother was busy talking to the other woman.

Emma narrowed her eyes, but there was a playful gleam in them. "You didn't hear a thing."

"I'd offer to take Henry off your hands for the night," Ruby turned her gaze to Regina. "But then everyone would know what you're up to. Henry would probably ask some embarrassing questions too, and I don't think Emma's cheeks should get any redder than they already are," She nudged the blonde with her shoulder, which left Emma frowning and her girlfriend watching her with amusement.

"Yeah, thanks," It wasn't hard to hear the disappointment in Emma's voice, and Regina chuckled lightly, as she rubbed a hand across Emma's back.

"He'll be so exhausted after this that nothing will wake him up," Regina assured her girlfriend.

"Just remember to lock the bedroom door," Ruby reminded with a wink. "Kids forget to knock."

"That they do," Regina exhaled and nodded her head. "Especially, when Henry's not used to anyone sleeping over, and definitely, not in my room."

Doubt suddenly crept up inside Emma. "You think he'll be okay with me there?"

Regina stopped herself from rolling her eyes, but couldn't help hearing how absurd the question sounded. "He's wanted you to stay over for  _weeks_ ," Henry's adoptive mother stressed, trying to get the blonde to realize the foolishness of her worry.

"Yeah, but not in your room," Emma swallowed nervously, her throat feeling tight. "What if he ends up not liking us together like that? Or if he does hear something? I don't want to scar him for life. We walked in on my parents a few months ago. I'm almost thirty and was slightly traumatized."

"If that didn't  _scar him for life_ nothing will," Regina grumbled the sarcastic, yet true comment, which earned her a look of warning from Emma that crumbled into a snicker, while Ruby brought a hand to her mouth to cover up her snort at the other brunette's quip. "Don't worry; I'm sure we'll manage. It's just another period of adjustment," She tightened her arm around Emma a little, and brought her eyes to Ruby's. "We may have to take you up on that overnight babysitting offer another time, though."

"Sure!" Ruby clapped her hands together. "Just say the word."

"You three done talking so I can say goodnight to the birthday girl and her girlfriend?" Granny interrupted, hugging Regina, before any of them actually answered her. "Happy Birthday, Regina. I know it's none of my business," The older woman began as she broke their hug and went to hug Emma. "But it's good to see you both happy. I know how rare it is to find someone who sees who you really are and still loves you for it. I don't think some people realize how lucky they are when they find that, but you're both from that rare breed who are fortunate enough to really understand the value of it."

Granny's eyes met theirs, and then, moved to Mary Margaret's. It wasn't meant to accuse the woman who had found her Prince Charming and fallen easily in love with the man who easily loved her back, but more to point out the truth and reiterate how important Emma and Regina had to be to each other. The pixie-haired woman tilted her head up and down in understanding.

"Too bad it takes so much pain to become one of those fortunate people," They all shifted their eyes to see the sad smile on Ruby's face.

"Yes," Regina hesitantly reached out to touch Ruby's arm. Brown eyes, filled with empathy, found the eyes of the woman who had unknowingly killed her first love when she was in her wolf form. "And the pain never really goes away, does it? You just learn to live with it, and hopefully, someone reaches out, reminding you that you can be better… _are_ better than you believe yourself to be. They make sure you notice the hurt less and less."

"So true," Emma leaned her head against Regina's arm, pressing her lips to the sweatshirt covering her shoulder.

Ruby watched them and found herself smiling. Her hand covered the one that Regina had yet to remove from her arm. "You both give me hope," She said in a way that carried just enough of a casualness and simple gratitude, so that it wasn't too emotional or sappy.

"Someone will probably come passing through the diner when you least expect it," Granny patted Ruby's shoulder, before the two women repeated their goodnights to the other three and left.

Finding themselves alone again, they stood in silence, none of them daring to be the first to move or speak up. Mary Margaret's eyes focused on what was going on across the room, while Emma and Regina stood with a hand sitting on each other's hip. Finally, the blonde's mother motioned for her daughter and Regina to follow her to an empty spot near a corner of the room, away from the dwarves and remaining guests who were helping to clean up.

"I sent David downstairs with Henry, Mr. Gold and Belle," Mary Margaret began when they stopped walking.

Emma dropped her hand from where it rested on Regina and went to lean back against the table that was nearby. "You want to talk," She concluded, crossing her arms.

Mary Margaret nodded, taking a step closer to her daughter. "I think we have to. And yes, I think it has to be now," She added, before either of the other women could voice the objections she saw rising in them.

Emma noticed the way Regina's eyes flashed in her mother's direction, and she caught the concern, protectiveness, and lack of trust in the brown irises, which communicated something that could have been a threat born out of insecurity. "If you're going to try to persuade Emma to stop feeling something for me or brainwash her with tales of my evil-"

Mary Margaret held up her hand, shaking her head back and forth with a grace Emma knew she hadn't inherited.

"I'm not," She looked to Regina with only sincerity evident in her eyes.

Emma's mouth fell slightly open, and Regina had trouble forcing herself not to copy her girlfriend's shocked expression.

"You're not?" The question filled with disbelief tumbled from Emma's lips.

Her mother shook her head again. "I can't say I've accepted it yet, but if there was anyone who didn't see this coming—the two of you happening—they really weren't paying any attention. It was inevitable, wasn't it? After all of the time you've been spending together, compromising over how you raise Henry, actually starting to get along—and you know, Henry talks a lot. Not to mention, how you went all out to help him make this party happen, Emma."

The blonde felt her cheeks burning for the millionth time that night.

"That obvious, huh?"

"You don't hide your emotions as well as you think," Mary Margaret took Emma's hand in hers. "Henry caught on very quickly."

"He's always been overly perceptive," Regina commented from beside them.

"But it's not like…I mean we weren't officially together until tonight," Emma stammered, trying to figure out how her mother and son had caught onto them when they hadn't even decided to label themselves as a couple, until a few hours ago.

"Emma, you're my daughter. I may not have spent the last twenty eight years in your life, but I can still sense when you're happy, upset, in love," Mary Margaret smiled knowingly, and recognition filled Emma's eyes in return. She had come to find she had a similar sixth sense with Henry over the past few months.

"And you're okay with this?" The blonde wondered, her words firm and her eyes looking into her mother's for any kind of lie she might try to tell.

"I'm not sure the word is okay," Mary Margaret brought the hand she was holding Emma's with to her side and glanced from one woman to the other, taking a breath before she spoke. "Seeing you together dancing, kissing…it's still shocking and hard to grasp. It's not something I ever anticipated or thought I'd have to come to accept. I'm not going to bring up what's in the past. I promised I wouldn't on your birthday, Regina, and it wouldn't do any good anyway," The woman paused and Regina tried hard to give her a small, grateful smile in return for her being considerate and keeping her word. "But if there's one thing I've learned, it's to never take away someone's happiness, especially your child's, just because it's different from the happy ending you want for them."

Mary Margaret's eyes locked fully on Regina's, and they could both see the thoughts that were identical to the ones present in their own mind, staring back at them in the other woman's all-too-knowing gaze. A silent understanding fell between them, and both of them recognized that Mary Margaret was referring to so many experiences they knew of, where lives were ruined or darkened because a parent had controlled their child's decisions to get what they selfishly wanted. Neither had to mention Cora's name out loud, nor did they have to bring up the way David almost married Abigail because of George and Midas's desire to unite their kingdoms. Regina's control over Henry even came to mind, when she had let him think he was crazy, so her curse wouldn't be broken, but again, neither woman had to speak of it to know the thought was present for both of them.

" _Someone_ taught me what love—true love is," The words were spoken softly and neither woman was surprised to see tears sneaking into the eyes they stared at, both of them knowing the sensitive spot that the conversation was heading to.

"The most powerful magic of all," Regina finished quietly, unable to keep the emotion from creeping into her voice.

"Mhmm. Because it creates happiness," Mary Margaret smiled brightly at her, then, turned to Emma. "That way you've been looking at Regina all night…the way you smiled when you were dancing, the teasing; Emma you're happy with her. And I won't stop you from feeling that," Her eyes moved again to the brown ones that had remained fixed on her. "And I won't take away that happiness I've seen in you tonight, Regina. Not again. Never again."

Mary Margaret shook her head vehemently, appearing disgusted with herself and the memories that had sprung up within her. The muscles of her throat rose and fell in something close to slow motion, as she swallowed whatever repulsion she was feeling, away.

"Plus, Henry's happier since you two started getting along and spending time together like a family. That's what's important," Mary Margaret smiled and reached out to squeeze her daughter's hand. "So, am I okay with you and Regina being together? Honestly, it's going to take some time. But I  _am_  okay and happy with the fact that my daughter's happy and has found love with someone she makes happy. And you're helping to bring back the Regina I remember; the Regina I played a part in breaking. If anything, I'm glad to know I wasn't wrong in believing she could change and could find happiness again," This time Mary Margaret reached out and found Regina's hand with her own and grasped it. "I'm just truly sorry I took it away from you in the first place and never believed in you long enough to help you myself."

Regina blinked away the water that had gathered in her eyes. "We've discussed this, Snow."

"But I can never say it enough," The short-haired woman wiped away a tear. "Things could have been so different…"

"Maybe," Regina uttered when the other woman's words trailed off. "But a part of me feels that we were always supposed to end up here. And you know how sorry I am too, for all of the horrible things that happened to get to this point. Still, I think now is perhaps when we truly need to let go of it all."

"So, is this the part where we all hug and hold each other while we cry?" Emma kidded lightly, even though she understood the significance of the moment.

Regina shrugged a shoulder. "If it's that important to you…"

"Nah. I'm good," Emma shook her head and turned to Mary Margaret. "Thank you. I know I still don't call you mom too often, but after not having a mom for twenty eight years…just know, you're a pretty great mom."

"Pretty great?"

Emma rolled her eyes at her mother. "I don't want to get too sappy. Plus, there's another mom I know, who has been amazing me every day with what she has to pull and put up with. I wouldn't want to start any competitions between the two of you," Her vision floated from one brunette to the other. "Seriously though, you guys need to pass on some of those amazing mom skills to me when you get a chance.

"You're a good mom, Emma," Mary Margaret assured her and pulled her into a hug that Emma fell into gratefully. "And you've gotten so much better."

"You mean I put my foot down and tell him to do what Regina says now."

"Well, yes," Mary Margaret nodded and smiled at the teasing smirk on Regina's face. "But she wasn't here earlier or when you were sitting on the sofa with Henry before. You know what to say to him and he trusts that you're always looking out for him, even when you're saying no. That's the most important thing."

"Thanks."

"She's right," Regina said, stepping toward them. "And so far, you're a great girlfriend too."

Emma moved from her mother to take the other woman's hands, needing the encouraging contact. "That's good to hear. I'm trying."

Regina smiled and her eyes twinkled as she glanced around the room at the decorations from the party that Emma put so much effort into. "I can see that."

"I'm sure I'll mess something up at some point, but I'm really going to try not to."

Mary Margaret's hand rose up to rest on Emma's shoulder, and Regina sent her a grateful smile, as she fumbled with what she would say to ease her girlfriend's insecurities. "Stop thinking like that. You'll both have your moments, but always remember that your father and I are here if you need us. It doesn't have to be weird. You know, we have had experience with this."

"Possible true love with someone your family has seen as a villain for years?" Emma joked gently, pointing out the absurdity, while trying not to harp too much on the past. "Or possible true love with someone you clashed with for months to the point of hating them?"

Regina covered her wincing by choosing to scoff at her girlfriend instead, and Emma lifted a hand to stroke her cheek, showing that no harm was meant, only honesty.

For a moment, Mary Margaret watched the two of them, allowing Emma the time to make her intent clear, before she countered her daughter's assumptions. "I meant relationships; true love. Sure, your father and I have had a lot of happy moments, but we've fought. He's done some stupid things; I've had things fly out of my mouth that shouldn't have. "

"Sounds accurate." The blonde gave a half smirk to Regina who danced her fingers along Emma's back comfortingly, as they stood side-by-side.

"Just the other night, we argued. After we dropped Henry off to have dinner with you two, I hinted at how much you both seemed to be getting along and what it could mean. He got kind of upset, especially when I said I thought it was a good thing. It took us until the next day to apologize and talk it out."

"So, he's not okay with Regina and me?"

"He's coming around," Mary Margaret revealed with a certainty that had Emma believing her father would come to terms with the drastic change. "I don't think it really hit him until all of your PDA on the dance floor, but he just wants you to be happy too."

"And here I was, thinking there'd be yelling and arguing," Emma muttered with a hint of sarcasm, tugging Regina closer to her side. "I also expected Henry to slam the door in my face."

"Maybe a month or two ago, but so much has changed for the better. There's no reason to ruin all of that progress now," Mary Margaret smiled at them. "Like you suggested, Regina, maybe there was a bigger purpose for everything happening the way it did."

"Perhaps," Regina turned to Emma, almost bumping their noses together accidentally, which had them both grinning. She stopped herself from meeting the other woman's lips, however, conscious of Mary Margaret also watching them and smiling at their mishap.

"Granny's right, you're both lucky to have found each other. I know that's true," The genuine comment had the two women breaking the moment between them to look at Emma's mother with gratitude.

"Moms!" The muffled call came from the other side of the door, before Henry burst through it. His eyes darted around the room, until he spied the three women to his right. "Mom," He brushed past Emma with a quick, apologetic look, and tugged Regina's arm, so she would take his hand. "It's getting late. I want to show you the last surprise."

"Sorry, Henry," Mary Margaret patted his shoulder. "I didn't mean to keep them so long."

There was a sad, almost uncertain look in his eyes, as they stared up at his grandmother and he seemed to remember why he had been told to go wait outside with David. "None of you seem upset."

The observation had Emma chuckling. "Everything's fine, kid. I know it's hard, but we both have to stop thinking something bad's going to happen whenever Regina and Mary Margaret talk."

"So, you're really together and you're not breaking up?"

"Uh-" Emma's mouth hung open a bit. That had not been the question she had been anticipating next, and the hopefulness in Henry's eyes that threatened to disappear if his question wasn't negated, only added to her inability to come up with a coherent response.

Seeing the way Emma had frozen, left Regina to address their son's question, but only after she placed her hand under the woman's chin to get her to close her mouth. With a satisfied smile, once Emma's lips had met again and formed a sheepish grin, the brunette bowed her head to catch their son's eyes. "We're really together and we have no plans to break up."

"Good," Henry smiled and his arms wound around Regina's middle in a tight, but brief hug. "Can we go on the hunt for your surprise now?"

"We can," His adoptive mother kissed the top of his head. "We'll talk more later."

With that, Henry guided Regina toward the door and out into the hallway.

"See? That's all that matters," Mary Margaret tilted her head in the direction mother and son had just gone, causing a warm smile to appear on Emma's face and her eyes to light up.

"I think you're right."

"Go be with your family," The brunette pushed her daughter gently.

A final "thank you" was spoken to her mother, and then, Emma was following after Regina and Henry. The excitement she had heard in her son was bubbling within her again, as she caught up to them. It was time for a treasure hunt.


	9. A Daughter and Her Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in Chapter One.

**Chapter 9**

Emma caught up to Regina and Henry just as her girlfriend reached David, Gold and Belle waiting by the main door to the building. A brief, but heavy awkwardness settled between them as the three by the door looked to the others walking down the stairs. Emma was reminded of her childhood and the looks other students would give her whenever she was called down to the principal's office: somewhat sympathetic and pitying, while also curious and relieved they weren't the ones in trouble. Unknown to her father and the other two adults, however, sympathy and pity were far from what Emma and Regina needed after talking to Mary Margaret.

"Henry, put your coat on sweetheart," Regina ordered lightly. The hand she had settled on his back pushed him gently toward David, who Emma noticed had her son's small pea coat draped over his arm.

Surprisingly to Emma, there was no objection when Henry stared up at his other mother and nodded with a smile, before heading over to his grandfather, who slowly followed Regina's cue to hold the coat open for the boy. It made the blonde wonder if her son was being obedient because it was his mom's birthday or because of his earlier talk with Regina, since Emma knew their son well enough to know there should have been some argument about how his mothers were only wearing hoodies and he was being forced to wear a coat.

"Everyone ready?" Emma came to stand beside Regina and watched Henry shrug into his coat with David's help, before her eyes met Mr. Gold's, and then, Belle's in question.

"Whenever you are, dearie," Gold said more to Regina than Emma with an almost challenging tone to his voice. Unlike before the three of them had defeated Cora together though, Emma could hear a slight hint at genuine playfulness in the, otherwise, daring words. And although she could still sense some uneasiness in Regina around Gold that the other woman wouldn't allow herself to show, after a moment it was gone.

Something had changed between the two of them. Maybe it was their new individual chances at finding happiness and a certain silent understanding that seemed to have caused, which Emma had come to sense between them. It was like they knew they had come to where they needed to be, and even if it meant they had hurt and used each other to get there, they wouldn't have reached this particular chance at love and family otherwise.

"Shall we then?" Regina gestured toward the door and Gold stepped forward to open the building's exit, escorting Belle outside into the cool night. Henry was quick to follow them, only pausing to make sure Regina had a hold on the door and would be keeping it open for Emma and herself, once he let go.

Regina waited for Emma, who found herself hesitating as she walked by her father, giving him a half smile, unsure of how to ease or erase the awkward tension she'd felt from the moment she'd noticed his blue eyes moving from herself to Regina and back again. She hadn't been sure if he was trying to make sense of them as a couple and was coming to terms with all he had witnessed between them that night, or if he was still too shocked to even reach that point.

"We'll be outside," Regina gave Emma a small understanding smile, her brown eyes caring and offering silent support, after she had apparently picked up on the odd exchange between father and daughter. Regina's hand briefly settled on Emma's arm encouragingly, before she turned and pulled the door closed behind her.

It took Emma a moment to bring her eyes from the window she could still see the back of Regina's head through, to her father's face that had more emotions written on it than Emma knew him well enough to define. A part of her wished Mary Margaret had followed them downstairs.

"Look," She began and turned fully toward him, her hands finding their way into the pockets of her jeans. "I don't know much about being a daughter…you know that. And I'd hate for this to be that one thing that disappoints you, or makes you so uncomfortable and upsets you so much, you never speak to me again. For the first time, I'm  _really_ happy with my life, and I don't want to lose any of the people who help make me happy. I just found you. And yeah, it's weird a lot of the time, but I finally have my dad and so far you've been all of the things I always wanted in one. I really don't want to ruin any of the progress we've made so far, especially because of a choice I'm making that I know makes my life better."

Emma watched her father taking in what she'd just said. He stared at her conflicted, but with a bit more understanding than a few moments before. He sighed, "You know, your mother warned me this was happening. I guess I tried not to see it at first. I wanted to keep thinking you and Regina were just friends. Even that was a lot to accept. But you're both Henry's moms, so it made some kind of sense."

"I know," Emma exhaled in exasperation and joined David in leaning against the wall. "I never meant to…I never would've thought I'd end up having feelings for her. Now that I do have them though, it just feels right. All of it."

"Honestly, you caring about Regina caught me off guard, but I'm having a harder time wrapping my mind around her caring about you."

Emma became defensive and her stare pierced his as their eyes met. "She's not evil. She has a heart. That's what caused all of the problems in the first place. You know she's changed. You wouldn't have helped a ton with this party if you didn't see it."

"Accepting she's changed and seeing her romantically involved with my daughter are two different things," David retorted, as his hand swept through the air with the frustration he felt. "I know she's trying to be better. I also have a good idea of how much she loved Daniel and how she spent decades trying to kill your mother to get her revenge for his death. Obsessions like that and the feelings that led to them, don't just disappear."

The revelation about what her father was mostly worried about hit Emma's gut and she forced herself to take a deep breath. It wasn't that she doubted Regina, but the truth in what she had heard knocked her off balance as she took it in. "You think she can't really lo—care about me because of that?"

"No. I talked to your mother. I know they've both let the past go for the most part and I saw how far Regina's come since she had to destroy Daniel after Whale brought him back."

There was a feeling much like relief that washed over Emma. She almost felt guilty for it because it meant she had questioned her trust of Regina. But David had made a point that was easily validated by some of the jobs she had taken on as a bounty hunter. Years and years later crimes were committed due to deep feelings that had gone unresolved. Hell, it had even taken her years to find it within herself to let go of Neal. Taking a moment to consider if her father might have voiced a reasonable concern was only human and justified, especially when in the end she was certain it wasn't what was happening and that she could trust her girlfriend.

When Emma could only nod at what she'd been told, David continued. "I'm just—I guess I just want you to be careful. It can be hard to let go of the feelings like the ones Regina had for Daniel. In our land, if he really was true love for her, it's difficult to really move on and love another, even if they may be another chance at true love."

A sigh came from Emma and she stood up straighter to make eye contact with David. "No offense, I'm sure you're right in most cases, but Regina cares too deeply when she feels for someone. I don't think I need to worry about Daniel still taking up most of her heart. It seems like there's been plenty of room in there for Henry, and for me, too."

"And you would know better than anyone," David said sincerely.

Emma found herself laughing lightly and receiving a confused look from him. "Sor—sorry. It's not funny. I know you really do care and you're being my dad, but you want the truth? There's like a five percent chance of Regina being the one to mess this up…of hurting me. I'm sure that sounds crazy to you, but I know her. I know me. I'm way more messed up when it comes to what it takes to make a relationship work, trust me. Sure there's a chance she'll try to push me away, but I'm used to that and would know to fight like hell to get back in. If I run though, then that's probably it. If I can't do it, if I can't keep committing myself, I don't know if there'd be a way to fix that. I'm too good at running and believing I'm messed up. So, it's not me who needs protecting."

Emma felt David's arm wrap securely around her shoulder. Heat rose through her cheeks to her eyes, but the tears she expected didn't form. "Emma, you've changed a lot too. I'm not great at this heart-to-heart stuff, but don't be so hard on yourself and stop doubting. You've been committed to Henry and your mother and I. You haven't run away."

Emma frowned, knowing herself too well. "There's still time."

"Maybe, but I don't really believe that and I don't think you do. The way you've tried to make this family work, how you've compromised with Regina, and even how you helped Henry with this party, you're already committed. I think you care enough not to run anymore."

Emma grunted in dark amusement. "That's when I do some of my best running. When I realize how much I care."

The hand on her arm moved up and down offering as much comfort as any parent could give. "If you say so. And hey, you could try, but I don't think you'd get very far. Too many people would run after you, especially Henry. I don't think he'd leave you alone until he managed to drag you back."

Emma gave a small, watery smile at the thought, now that tears had properly appeared in her eyes. "I can't run from him."

"See?"

"But that doesn't mean I won't royally mess this up," Emma sighed, then added, "No pun intended."

David squeezed her closer to him. "If she really makes you happy you'll do everything not to mess it up. You'll do everything to keep her happy and yourself if you care about her as much as it looks like you do."

"I know it's going to take some time, but it's Regina, not she or her," Emma scolded gently and David nodded his understanding. "And you're right; I'm going to work my ass off to make sure I don't hurt her."

"You're mother and I are here if you need us."

Emma gave a half-chuckle. "Mary Margaret said the same thing. You'd think you're married or something."

David shook his head with a laugh. When he looked back at Emma, a serious expression had returned to his face. "I want you to be careful, but I also want you to be happy. If Regina is who you want to be with, I have no right to stop you as much as I might want to."

"Is it just about the Evil Queen thing or the woman thing too?" Emma found herself needing to know where his reluctance to accept this truly stemmed from.

"It may not have been common in our land for two women to have been openly in a relationship, but if you and another woman feel even half of what I feel for Snow, I'd say go for it. Life is short and finding true love…that rarely happens," David was smiling, as he paused for a moment and Emma could tell he was trying to find the right words for what he was thinking. "Regina is a beautiful woman and she's smart, strong, and loves Henry; I'll admit that. I'm glad you found someone who matches you in those ways."

"So it's the Evil Queen thing," Emma concluded.

David released her to run a hand over his face. "You weren't there, Emma. Regina  _was_ evil and probably close to insane by the time she cast the curse. She took my family away from me, and now, I'm being asked to let her have her family, who happen to be two people who are also my family. That's something I never thought I'd be willing to give her. But your mother knew her before she became that way and always believed and hoped she'd see the Regina who saved her again. You believe she's found a part of that good person in her again and I've begun to see it as well. I only hope that person is here for good."

"I hope so too and I'd say it's a safe bet," Emma assured, resting a hand on David's arm.

She saw the look of acquiescence in his eyes, before she heard the slightly amused, but defeated sigh. For the first time, Emma understood the genuine gratitude and pride that most girls felt when their father's reluctantly agreed to give them what they wanted because they saw how truly happy it would make them. And even though she was an adult, there was no mistaking the feeling and gift of freedom and trust her dad had just given her; one that she was incredibly thankful for.

"It'll take me some time, but I'll try my best to get there."

"That's all I'd ask for," Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around David in a tight, grateful hug.

"I was afraid when I had to choose between my kingdom and Snow," David said as they released each other. "I'd never force my daughter to make a similar decision."

"Thank you."

"At least ultimately choosing your mother and love was easy when the other choice was helping a man, who would have beheaded me, keep his kingdom. I can't imagine having to choose between two parts of your family that you care about."

Emma nodded in agreement. "It wouldn't have been easy or fun, I'll say that."

"But you'd have chosen her," David replied knowingly.

"No…I-"

"You would. I understand, believe me," He tried to erase the guilt that had flooded the green eyes staring at him.

"I'd still care about you guys," Emma said in a small voice.

"I know. Like I said, I understand."

"Well, I'm happy I don't have to choose," Emma felt lighter as she took a step toward the door.

"Just humor your father and be careful."

Emma rolled her eyes mockingly, but there was a fondness in the genuine way she smiled at his concern. "I will be…dad."

"Thanks. Now, go help Regina find that treasure."

"She's lucky it was too big for us to bury," Emma chuckled and brushed a hair that had come out of place when she hugged David, back behind her ear.

"She is. I think Henry's probably ready to drag you out of here thanks to your mother and I," David commented, nodding at the door. Through the window they could see the boy standing a good distance away on the sidewalk, eyeing the building impatiently.

"Looks like it."

"Have fun."

Her father walked with her and held the door for Emma after she pulled it open.

"Oh, we will. Nothing like a late-night treasure hunt with Belle, Mr. Gold, my kid, and the Queen of Designer Clothes walking around outside in sweats on a cold night," Emma muttered under her breath in case any of them were close enough to the door to hear her.

"Is she still wearing heels?" David asked just as muffled.

"I snuck the only pair of sneakers I could find in her closet, into my car when I left her house."

"Good idea," He patted her shoulder proudly.

"Thanks. And thanks again."

They shared one last smile. Then, Emma stepped out onto the sidewalk hearing the door click shut behind her.

"Emma!" Henry ran over to her and grabbed her hand. "At this rate, it's gonna be after midnight by the time we get home."

"Henry, I already told you it's fine if you go to sleep much later than usual tonight," Regina sighed, running a hand over his head. "All of the sneaking around you did last year, and tonight, you're worried about going to bed late."

Emma couldn't help but laugh at Regina's grumbling. Henry looked to his brunette mother apologetically, until Emma brought his attention back to her. "Here, take the keys and open the bug. Get your mom's sneakers out of the back, please."

"My sneakers?" Regina's eyes squinted in confusion.  
"Well, you can't go walking around the woods in heels," Emma replied nonchalantly with a shrug. "I don't think they'd be comfortable roaming around town either."

A hand rose to Regina's hip and she stared Emma down. The blonde half-expected her girlfriend to start tapping her foot like a mother awaiting a guilty confession. "The woods?"

"Afraid of the dark, Your Majesty?" Gold saved Emma from responding.

"Very funny. And no. But the woods, really Emma?" She turned back to her girlfriend with a disapproving look.

"I'm not saying anything," Emma smiled smugly.

"Don't worry, I brought a few flashlights," Belle offered, attempting to give Regina some relief. She pointed to the tote bag sitting on the ground by Emma's car, before heading over to retrieve it.

"Here's your shoes, Mom," Henry rushed over to them and handed the sneakers to Regina.

"Stand still," Regina ordered, leaning on Emma and balancing on one foot as she took a high heeled shoe off one foot and slipped a sneaker on in its place, before switching feet and doing the same with the other.

When she was finished Emma nodded to Henry who had confiscated the treasure map from Gold and unfolded it so Regina could see. The boy stared at it with his mother, studying what was drawn on the parchment in black ink.

"I don't understand," Regina looked to each of the adults. "There was an x on it before."

"Sorry, that was our map…just to make sure you're on the right track," Belle began to explain and her voice shook a little out of embarrassment and nervousness at Regina's calculating stare. "This one starts out with a clue and eventually, once you've figured it out, you'll add the x to where you think it is."

"So, it really is a hunt," Regina took the parchment that was absent of any dashes leading her to the x she sought and looked more closely at it. "This better be a very good surprise," Regina said through gritted teeth leaning into Emma, so only she could hear her. Not wanting to cause Belle to become any more uncomfortable or make Henry think she was unhappy with his final surprise, she forced a smile.

"Where do we begin?" Regina asked Henry with more enthusiasm than she thought she had in her, and realized she might be more intrigued and excited than she expected herself to be.

"Here's the first clue," Henry pointed to a line of words at the bottom.

Regina skimmed over the print she recognized as Emma's, and then, read it out loud. "Here's the place where you've watched the rest of us eat all the burgers and fries we could ever want. Henry's sad he won't be getting a shake tonight, but you'll be able to get a clue in a different font," Regina eyed Emma with amusement, her eyebrow arching up as she attempted to hold back a chuckle. "Want and font?"

"Don't worry, Belle came up with most of the others," Emma felt her cheeks flush and decided to just take the Birthday Girl's mocking and criticism.

"Belle?" Regina sounded disappointed. "Surely, you could have come up with some creative ones, Rumple. I thought you specialized in riddles?"

Regina pursed her lips and sent him a smug look.

"My talents were needed elsewhere in making this little treasure hunt, I'm afraid. There was no point in wasting them here," Gold replied just as smugly, but Emma picked up on the almost-friendly glint again that she'd seen him give Regina so often lately.

"Lucky for me, this one's an easy riddle," Regina ignored his answer. "I suppose we should start walking toward Granny's."

"We can take my car if you want?" Emma pointed at the yellow bug.

Regina shook her head and Emma could tell she declined more out of pride to keep showing her dislike of the car, than actually not wanting to be driven around.

Henry followed Mr. Gold and Belle as they took the lead in the direction of the diner. Emma and Regina followed a small distance behind them.

"How did it go with David?" Regina found herself asking when they started walking and she couldn't take not knowing anymore. "You don't seem upset."

"I thought the fact that I'm still here doing the treasure hunt would be enough of a clue. Oh, and that I'm holding your hand," Emma grinned, scooping up Regina's hand into hers and raising them to eye level to make a point.

"So, it went well then?" Regina's brow wrinkled with the scrutinizing look she searched Emma's face with, trying to come up with any sign that Emma was just trying not to hurt her.

Part of Emma wanted to answer with a sarcastic comment, but she could tell Regina was genuinely asking and had obviously been worried about Emma talking to her father, even if her concerned eyes were really all that gave her away.

"I told him I'd choose you…actually, he came to that conclusion himself."

Regina groaned and tugged her hand out of Emma's to run it through her dark hair. The action had them stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. "Emma, I didn't want either of your parents being forced to accept us because of some ultimatum."

"If you'd let me finish," Emma rolled her eyes with a playful huff, and took Regina's hand again, rubbing her thumb against the soft skin it rested on. "I know you like getting the last word in, but at least let me finish talking first."

Emma smiled teasingly at her, making certain Regina knew she was mostly kidding.

"Fine, go on," Regina acquiesced with her own eye roll and smirk, as she allowed them to continue walking again.

"I told him I'd choose you, after David had already said he'd work on accepting that his daughter is dating…"

"The Evil Queen," Regina supplied with distaste.

"Former," Emma corrected with a nudge to Regina's shoulder, receiving the grateful smile she had hoped she'd get in reply. "I think he's more worried about me getting hurt because of you randomly snapping back into cold Evil Queen mode or the fact that I might always be playing second fiddle-"

"Second fiddle?" Regina interrupted, confused.

"To Daniel."

"Oh," Regina fell silent, falling slightly out of step with Emma.

"I told him that neither would happen," Emma assured, as she linked their fingers together.

"You don't know that," The words came out quiet and sad, which made Emma force them to stop a few buildings away from Granny's.

"I do."

"How can you?" Regina asked, her eyes flitting from Emma's to somewhere behind her.

"Regina, as far as Daniel goes, you've told me about him. I've never felt him to be my competition," Emma explained and moved to wrap her arm around Regina and she gratefully leaned into the comfort. "You'll always love him, at least a little. I know that and I'm ok with that. I get it."

Emma's lips pressed against Regina's head, before she pulled away and looked into brown eyes that would appear almost completely black if it weren't for the streetlights reflected in them. "He loved you and saw you for who you are. He was there before I could be and if his memory reminds you someone loved and wanted  _you_ , I want you to remember that. He's a part of you. You've moved on from trying to kill my mother, so I'd say he's gone back to being a good part of you. He makes you who you are and I love you."

"Sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself."

"I could say the same thing when it comes to you knowing me," Emma kissed her softly, her lips pressed to Regina's long enough to let her know the depth of what she was feeling.

"I love you, too," Regina murmured, once Emma had slowly pulled away. "Possibly more than you know."

"I'm pretty sure I have a good idea as to how much," Emma kissed her again, before she snaked her arm around Regina and made them finish their walk to where the others had just arrived.

"You two walk slow," Henry complained.

"Sorry kid. We were talking," Emma ruffled his hair.

"More like making out," He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Trust me, that was not making out," Emma objected with a small laugh. "I'd never traumatize you like that, after walking in on my parents a few times."

Henry shifted his eyes from Emma to Regina, suddenly appearing unsure of something.

"Hey," Emma soothed and squatted in front of him. "I know that look. What's up?"

But Henry only shook his head making it clear he didn't want to talk about it right now. Emma cast her eyes up at Regina, silently wondering if she should do as he wanted and drop it for now. In reply she received a small, worried smile, until Regina motioned for her to stand up.

"Let us know when you're ready," Emma offered and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, ok," His half-smile matched hers. Then, he reached for Regina, surprising both of his moms. However, she didn't hesitate for a second, and instinctively opened her arms to him. "Next clue," He prompted from where he stood with his arms lightly encircling his mother.

"Next clue," Emma repeated, going along with what her son wanted, and grabbed a paper sitting under a rock on one of the outdoor tables in front of the diner.

She brought it over to Regina and held it open, so her girlfriend could read Belle's neat, wispy handwriting. Regina played with Henry's hair, as she looked the paper over.

"I suppose this means we're headed to the Sherriff's Station?" Her brown eyes fell to her son, who stared up at her and nodded.

"Yep," He dropped his arms from around Regina's middle and she slowly let go of her son.

"This isn't some trick to lock me up, is it?" Regina wondered seriously, but she followed the question with a smirk.

"Emma, she caught us!" Henry played along, but couldn't hide a laugh. "Now, what do we do?"

"Come up with a new plan and a new name," Emma suggested with a wink, as Henry led them down the street to the next clue he knew to be sitting in the jail cell.

"As long as I get to pick the name," He met Emma's eyes over his shoulder.

Emma snorted. "Don't you always? Not like you'd ever go along with anything I pick."

"Anyone who thinks their codename should be 'Pumpkin' loses their chance to get a say."

That had Regina and Belle both laughing, but unfortunately, Regina was the only one Emma felt comfortable nudging in the ribs.

"He made a good point," Regina argued, rubbing her side more as a display, than because Emma had actually hurt her.

"Maybe I should lock you up," Emma grumbled, as Regina locked her arm with Emma's and leaned against her in apology.

"Maybe you should," Regina whispered suggestively against her ear and saw the devilish smile that formed on Emma's face.

"Don't encourage me," She returned lowly. "I might just do it."

"Maybe I want you to," Regina hummed and kissed her neck.

"For now, I think we should just focus on getting clue number three. Again, I don't want to traumatize Henry."

Regina chuckled deeply against Emma's shoulder. "No, we wouldn't want that."

"You think he'll talk to us," Emma asked quietly when Henry was far enough ahead of them he wouldn't pick up on something that wasn't quite a whisper.

"I—I hope so," Regina offered with as much confidence as she could, while watching their son walk ahead of them. He seemed happier after his banter with Emma, but she could tell there was something weighing him down. It was odd though, because whatever it was obviously had to do with his moms' relationship, and yet, he'd been the one orchestrating a plan to get them to dance together, earlier.

"Wish I could read his mind," Emma let out a worried exhale.

"He'll come to us when he needs to," Regina assured her, as they followed Henry, Belle, and Mr. Gold into the dimly lit building and toward Emma's desk.

"There it is," Henry pointed to a folded paper, sitting on the cot on the other side of the bars that enclosed it.

"Shouldn't your mother have to search for the clues?" Gold questioned Henry.

"Nah. I just want to give her the big surprise!"

Henry's excitement had returned to his eyes. Regina took the key Emma's hand held out to her and went to pick up the next riddle from inside the locked cell. When she returned, she dropped the key into Emma's palm and leaned in, so her cheek was against the blonde's.

"I think you should join me next time," Regina felt Emma's cheek grow warm against hers and felt her breathing become more labored, before she moved back and stood up again.

Emma just glared at her, through the smirk on her face. "Cruel."

"I thought it was considerate of me to offer," Regina frowned, but Emma could tell she was acting. "If you really feel that way, might as well just handcuff me now."

"Why?" Henry looked from one of his moms to the other, catching their conversation that was unsettling out of context.

Emma coughed lightly and stared expectantly at Regina. "Yes, Regina, tell your son why I should handcuff you?"

"I'm not sure whether I want to be present for this explanation or not," Mr. Gold mumbled to Belle, but loud enough that Emma overheard and laughed.

Staying true to the mayor that never faltered, Regina didn't even flinch and met her son's unhappy gaze. "Don't worry, sweetheart. We were just teasing each other."

"I'll say," Emma acknowledged from behind her with a roll of her eyes.

"So, you didn't do anything wrong?" The timid way he asked had both Emma and Regina feeling guilty that their son was honestly concerned.

"No, Henry, she didn't," Emma told him as sincerely as she could and added a smile. "Or at least, nothing I'd have to arrest her for. Teasing her girlfriend with promises she can't make good on in the immediate future…well, that's another story."

"Oh, hush," Regina waved her hand to silence Emma. "I made no promises, just suggestions," she defended and faced her son again. "You have nothing to worry about, Henry."

"Good," Henry grinned, seeming comforted by the back-and-forth between the two women. However, Regina still recognized the uncertainty in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Now, where am I off to next?" The paper tucked between Regina's fingers was opened and she scanned over the words Belle had written. "My throne away from home?"

"Sorry, that was another one of my lines," Emma cast her eyes down sheepishly.

Henry laughed. "Throne and home don't really rhyme."

"You should stick to being sheriff, dear. Poetry isn't your strong suit."

"I think we should just get going to your office," Emma ushered the others out, earning an entertained smirk from Regina.

"Remember I love you," Regina uttered as she walked past Emma and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"I know. Hoping you'll remember how much you love me, once we start trekking through the woods."

Regina captured Emma's lips again. "I'll never forget. But if for some reason I do, I'm sure there's  _some_  way you could remind me."

"I'm sure there is," Emma used her hands that had settled on Regina's waist to pull her in. "And in case I haven't said it enough in the past few hours, I love you too."

"We're that sickening couple straight out of a romantic comedy aren't we?"

"Better than being a couple right out of a Shakespearean tragedy," Emma joked, receiving a gentle slap against her shoulder from Regina.

"I'm done with tragedy."

"Looks like we'll both have to put up with the sappy romantic stuff, then," Emma found Regina's hand and they made their way outside to catch up with the others.

"I believe that's a price I'm more than willing to pay," Regina smiled so adoringly that it had Emma's breath catching in her throat and her fingers finding their way between Regina's.


	10. The Hunt For Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in Chapter One.
> 
> Warning: Very vague allusion to Regina and Emma's abusive pasts. Bolded just in case you wish to skip over.

**Chapter 10**

After fifteen more minutes of riddles and visits to the mayor's office, Gold's shop, and the library, in which Regina had found the final clue of the treasure hunt and her surprise, she was marking an X on the map indicating where she thought her treasure was. She hesitated as she crisscrossed the two black lines over each other with the Sharpie she held, not because she wasn't sure whether she was right about the approximate location, but because of where the location was.

"I am still having trouble believing you are sending me into the woods," Regina lifted her eyes accusingly to Emma, who stood next to her, as the group of five hovered over one of the rectangular tables in the library.

Emma couldn't help but look slightly guilty. "I—I…"

Gold cut in to the slightly uncomfortable moment when Emma seemed like she didn't know what else to say. "Keep in mind, Your Majesty, that we knew we would have to follow you. Emma and Henry wouldn't have us all venturing into the woods without a reason. It isn't exactly an ideal place for a stroll at night."

Regina considered his words along with the assuring, pleading look her son gazed up at her with. She still wasn't thrilled with the idea, but more willing to go along with it, since the man had made a valid point.

"Mom, it's totally going to be worth it, you'll see," Henry hopped up and picked up the map from the table, folding it so it was more manageable for him to carry. His encouragement had a grin blooming on both of his moms' faces and Belle also smiled. "Let's go!"

"I'm right behind you," Regina sighed and then, chuckled, happy to see that Henry's heavy mood had lifted, for now. She stopped briefly and grabbed Emma's hand, stroking her thumb across the smooth skin in a silent apology, before tugging her along with them.

Once they were all outside, they crossed the street and got into Emma's car. Regina went along with the chosen transportation, since she knew none of them would want to walk from the edge of the woods to Main Street later. Luckily, Emma had convinced her to use the bug before, since she had no desire for them to track mud into her car. There was no way the Evil Queen wouldn't have reared her head to some degree if that had happened. Plus, Emma's had more room and wouldn't leave anyone stranded and forced to walk.

"What if we run into a skunk?" Regina randomly asked, as Emma pulled away from the curb.

"The former Evil Queen is afraid of a skunk?" Emma turned to her and lifted an eyebrow.

"She has a point, dearie," Gold remarked from behind Emma.

"Maybe you wouldn't mind the horrible stench I'd be walking around with for days, Emma, but I would," Regina argued defensively. "And I doubt we'll be running into any ogres or trolls out there, so yes, skunks, foxes and raccoons are probably our biggest worry, wouldn't you say? It's not as if I have my powers to stun a wild animal, dear."

"I have my gun, but I'm sure we'll be fine," Emma assured reaching over for Regina's hand, their fingers easily interlocking. She could tell Regina was more uneasy than she was letting on and had a feeling it was about more than wild animals. "The dark?"

"What?" Regina looked back at Emma in confusion.

"You're afraid of the dark?"

Regina glared at her. "No, Emma. Children are afraid of the dark, not  _former Evil Queens_ , to use your aptly chosen words."

"I didn't mean…I am too, actually," Emma briefly looked away from the road and hesitantly met the brown eyes that had become softer, as they stared at her. **"When I was younger I was terrified. I hated foster homes where I didn't have a nightlight. And it just got worse because of… _stuff_ ," Emma trailed off, her eyes flicking to Henry in the back seat, letting Regina know she didn't want to give specifics in front of their son.**

**From her tone, however, Regina could easily venture a guess as to what Emma was referring to. What had most likely started out as a little girl's fear of monsters hiding in closets and under beds, became an even realer fear of abusive foster parents and siblings, and eventually, a fear of predators that could be lurking on the streets. Their pasts may have been different, but their shared fear sprouted from similar experiences.**

**"Yes, _stuff_ made my fear worse, too," Regina said sadly, the weight of emotion in her eyes letting Emma know she identified with her all too well.**

"Don't worry, Regina. It really isn't that far off the road," Belle interrupted from the backseat in order to reassure her.

"See? That's all I needed to hear," Regina allowed herself to overcome the heavy emotion that had taken over her and smiled her thanks to Belle, before shooting a scolding look at Emma. "You could have made that clear an hour ago."

"No fun," Emma smirked, and sent a wink over her shoulder to her overly quiet son sitting behind Regina in the back seat. His lips formed a half-hearted smile in return.

"My girlfriend and my  _son_ are once again conspiring against me," Regina pouted playfully and tossed Emma's hand back to her side of the car. She twisted her body, so she could see Henry in the back seat and tried to catch his eyes, but he wasn't staring at her face. Instead, his eyes were focused on the hand that had been holding Emma's.

"Henry?" Regina's eyebrows knit together at the unhappy way he looked at her hand. "Sweetheart, is everything alright?"

His eyes moved slowly up to hers and she sensed the weight that had disappeared returning to him again. "Yeah, I'm fine," He exhaled and stared down at the parchment in his hands.

Regina stretched her arm behind her seat to pat his knee. "You know I'm not really upset, right?"

Henry only nodded, but his eyes also found hers again.

"We're here," Emma announced, turning off the car and the lights. She met Regina's worried eyes with her own, but they both slowly moved to get out of the car, so the others could, too, leaving any conversations with Henry until the three of them were alone.

"We'll take the lead, so I can make sure everything is how you wanted, Henry," Mr. Gold patted the boy's shoulder and took Belle's arm, as they made their way toward the trees.

Emma turned on the flashlight Belle had given her, and Henry switched on the one he held, as they stepped from the grass at the side of the road to the dirt, moss, and pine needles that made up the soft floor of the woods.

Emma lost her footing, stumbling over something she couldn't see, but Regina was fast to grab her arm, and laughed lightly at the mishap, once she was sure her girlfriend was fine.

"Too much to drink, dear?" Regina teased, linking her arm through Emma's in an effort to keep her from tripping again, while also using it as a reason to lean into her more.

"I wish that was my excuse," Emma mumbled. "But nope, just me not watching where I step."

Both of them could feel Henry standing next to them, watching their interaction intently. Without saying anything out loud, they silently questioned each other about whether they should comment on it. Regina seemed unsure, but subtly nudged Emma to tell her to start the conversation that she'd be supportive through.

Emma turned to their son, not hiding her concern. "Okay, Henry, you've been staring on and off at your mom and me for over an hour now. As much as I love you, it's getting weird."

"We need to get to the surprise," Henry tried to avoid them and walk away, but Emma grabbed onto his hand lightly.

"Gold and Belle will need a few minutes to make sure it's all set. We want to know what's bothering you," Emma moved closer to him and Regina released her arm.

"I don't want to ruin mom's birthday," Henry frowned and looked down at his shoes.

Regina came to stand next to Emma and bent over so she was eye-level with her son when she gently lifted his chin. "You know how much you matter to me, Henry. No matter what, you've already given me the most wonderful birthday I've ever had, darling. It's not going to be ruined by anything you have to say. I love you and I want to know what's troubling you."

A small smile appeared on Henry's lips, his reluctance to talk seemed to slowly be fading away.

"We promise not to get mad or anything," Emma added, searching for some clue as to what he would say, now that she was close enough to read him again. "Is it about us being together? You seemed okay with it earlier. Was there too much hand-holding and other stuff around you?" Emma tried to be serious and keep things light at the same time.

Henry shook his head firmly. "No, it's not that. I mean, it's still a little weird for me, but good weird, I guess. I caught on like a week ago. I've had lots of time to think things over."

Emma's mouth dropped open. "A week ago? How?"

"Uh well, I couldn't sleep one night and went to see if you would read to me and Mom was still over. You guys were sitting together on the couch talking, so I went back upstairs."

"We were just sitting and talking?" Emma sounded both relieved and puzzled, and was able to read the same feelings on Regina's face. Catching them talking was definitely preferred over their eleven year old finding them caught up in some steamy kisses with their hands touching the other woman in places Henry didn't need to see. Yet, if they were only talking that shouldn't have led him to thinking they were becoming more than friends and co-parents of the son they shared. "How did you catch on from that?"

"Well, it was more like cuddling," Henry admitted, shifting uncomfortably in front of his moms. "I didn't want to be a pain in the butt."

"You're never a pain," Regina immediately assured with a warm smile, and she cupped his face lovingly with her hand.

"Hold on, define cuddling," Emma waved a finger at him, earning a light shove from Regina.

The last thing Regina wanted on her birthday was to answer any embarrassing questions that might arise when Henry revealed what he meant by "cuddling". She guessed it was the last thing their son wanted, too, at the noticeable blush in his cheeks that could even be seen with only the dim light from the flashlight illuminating his face.

"You know, cuddling," Henry squinted, obviously discomfited. "You were sitting together talking and you had your arm wrapped around Mom, Emma. I guess I thought if I let you know I was there, I was afraid you would never want me to catch you like that again, and things would be awkward whenever the three of us were together. I didn't want to stop you guys from trying to get to know each other better."

"You were playing match-maker?" Emma's eyes widened and all thoughts that Henry hadn't caught them in a compromising position disappeared. "That's why you started going to sleep earlier out of nowhere!"

"Hey, you gotta do what you gotta do," Henry shrugged, a smug smile forming on his face as Emma caught on. "Not that I didn't get more time to read my comics out of it. But it cut into my video game and TV time. And hanging out with you two."

"Sneaky," Emma narrowed her eyes at him, but the gratefulness and pride she felt toward her son were easily seen in her eyes.

"You, my dear, are far too smart…and too sweet," Regina ran her fingers tenderly through his hair. "Also, fairly manipulative. Not that all of that doesn't run in your family."

"You both started to seem happier than usual and it made me happy, too," Henry said softly, but his eyes were bright.

"That doesn't tell us what has you fretting now, though," Regina prompted, reminding them of what they were supposed to be discussing.

Henry shifted his eyes to study the buttons on his coat, playing with one halfway down it, before he looked up again.

"You'll both still want to spend time with me, right?" The question was rushed, yet the sincere worry in it could be heard. Regina also picked up on how foolish Henry must have felt asking it, since his eyes darted from one mom to the other.

Both of his moms frowned, taken aback by what they thought had an obvious answer.

"Of course, we will," Regina was the first to react.

"Lots of time," Emma jumped in. "Don't you remember how we used to argue and fight for time with you up until a few weeks ago? We'll still want that, just together and without the anger toward each other."

Henry eyed them skeptically. "What about you two going on dates, or um, cuddling?"

"There will be times when we go out," Emma admitted. "And I'll make sure she comes back before midnight, since I can't be too sure with the fairy tale stuff. Not that there's any magic left."

"You're rambling," Regina scolded, but her eyes revealed how adoring she was of Emma. "Henry, we'll need time to ourselves, but you've already been giving us that, sweetheart. I promise we're not just going to forget you're there. You're our son. I'm sure there will be a lot of family time starting tomorrow morning."

"Good," Henry smiled. "I hope you're ready for your birthday breakfast that's a day late."

"I'm looking forward to it," Regina tapped his nose. "Oh, and as for your mother and I cuddling, if it's before you go to sleep you're always welcome to come cuddle, too. But if you were referring to  _cuddling_  the way I think you were this time, let us know you're there or knock if the door is closed."

"And as someone who has walked in on their parents one to many times, wait until you get the okay before you open it," There was a disgusted look on Emma's scrunched up face.

"Emma!" Regina rolled her eyes.

"What? You were the one who commented on the mention of  _cuddling,_  first! I'm just trying to save him from seeing something he'll never be able to erase from his brain, no matter how much he wants to."

"What if it's not always like this?" The unexpected question that interrupted Emma and Regina was as sad as the look on Henry's face. He turned to Regina first. "What if you break up? I know you said you don't plan to, but you could."

Regina's hand fell to his shoulder, forgetting the trivial argument she and Emma had been caught up in. "No, we don't plan to, but if…if that were to happen, always remember we both love you more than anything. And understand that sometimes relationships just don't work out, and that it would never be your fault."

"That's basically what Ben's parents told him before they got divorced," Henry mumbled grimly.

"Henry, we're not married," Regina exhaled with a hint of repulsion at her son's comparison. She wanted to help him understand, while also trying to quell his worries. "Emma and I care about each other," She paused and met Emma's eyes, seeing how thankful she was that Regina had some idea of what to say, but Regina also noticed something indefinable in them; something that almost seemed to be enlightenment mixed with a darker emotion. For a moment, Regina made the connection that the look had appeared with the mention of marriage. However, it faded away, and so, Regina continued, "I think it's safe to say that neither of us is going to take this…each other for granted. That said, marriage and dating are different. We don't even know how compatible we really are yet. There's a great chance we'll come to find this might not work. But whether it is about moving forward in the relationship or not continuing it, I promise we'd never make a decision either way without being completely sure it was what was right for the  _three_  of us."

Henry nodded, but his shoulders remained rigid with whatever concern he was feeling, revealing to his mothers that there was more to his worries. He really had had a lot of time to think, and obviously, truly seeing how they behaved around each other as a couple, had triggered whatever apprehensions he had floating in the back of his mind.

"It's just…I know you're not close to being married yet, but you're both my moms already. If you decided not to be together, it's not like one of you would just end up being my mom's ex or someone who could have been my stepmom. You're both _always_ going to be my moms. If something happens, I can't choose a side or be protective of only one of you, but everyone else can. And then, my whole family will split apart again! I don't want everyone to stop getting along or for you to hate each other again."

Seeing the pain on Regina's face at Henry's becoming upset, Emma slid her hand over the small of the other woman's back, feeling the way Regina relaxed into the touch, as Emma took control of the conversation.

"Hey," Emma squeezed Henry's hand and he swiped at the tears that had slipped down his cheeks. "No matter what happens, there won't be any hating."

Henry stared at her disbelievingly. "With you two and Grams and everyone else, how can there not be? You'd all just abandon my mom like you do every time. You'd stop caring about her."

"Henry," Regina tried to calm him, but Emma removed the hand that was still resting on Regina's back and placed it on her arm to interrupt her.

"I'm not going to stop caring, Henry," Emma told him confidently. "And I'd do everything to make sure Snow didn't take sides. If we break up no one should have to take sides. I don't want that any more than you do, okay?" Henry nodded. "I love your mom and I've cared about her for a long time. Trust me, after what we've been through, that doesn't go away just because being in a relationship doesn't work for us. Hurting her is the last thing I want to do. She might go back to driving me crazy in a bad way and I might get on her last nerve again, but unless one of us does something completely unforgivable, I'd really prefer to keep all hate out of our lives."

"I would too," Regina concurred. "And if I may add how I feel," Regina's eyes shifted from Emma to Henry with a light smirk at both of them for talking about her without her own opportunity for input. Emma gave her a shameful look in apology, while Henry cast his eyes down sheepishly. "As grateful as I am to you for defending me, Henry, I don't want you to accuse your mother or grandparents of doing something you don't know that they'd do for sure. We've been working so hard to make peace and leave the past in the past. I want you to try to, too."

"I know and I'm sorry. Especially to you, Emma."

"Apology always accepted," Emma reached out to ruffle his hair. "And I get it. Your mom has never deserved being treated that way. I'm not proud of how easily I've turned on her in the past. I won't do that again."

"I know," Regina said lowly with a trusting smile, feeling the need to assure Emma, before she looked to her son. "I know you're worried, Henry, but trust that you were the first person I considered when Emma and I started becoming closer. I thought a lot about how this would affect you. Perhaps, I was wrong, but if you don't think it's worth the risk for all of us, let us know. And I really do love Emma. I'm sure we would need a very serious reason to end this. So, I don't think you should be too concerned."

Regina ran a hand up and down his arm. This time she could see and feel the way he calmed down with her words.

"I didn't stop myself from interrupting you guys that night because I didn't think this was worth the risk," Henry told them with a smile, reminding them he wanted this, too. "I think you belong together. I want to believe that. It's not easy with all of the bad things from the past, though."

"I know," Regina sighed. "Yet, all of that is what makes me want to fight as much as I have to for this."

"Agreed," Emma echoed Regina's sigh.

"And remember Henry, it's our job to be the adults," Regina sent him a small smile.

"Okay," Another smile broke out on Henry's face and he threw his arms around both of his moms. "Love you both."

"Love you, too, kid," Emma hugged him.

"Yes, we love you too, so much," Regina kissed his head, smiling.

"So, are you ready for the best surprise ever?" Henry pulled back, and the happiness and excitement that had returned could be seen rushing through him.

"Your mom's been waiting, since I picked her up like five hours ago," Emma laughed. "I'm thinking she might implode or start throwing fireballs at us if we don't reveal the ultimate surprise soon."

"There's no more magic," Henry reminded with an exaggerated roll of his eyes.

"You do realize how much you're building this surprise up. What if it doesn't live up to all of this…hype?" Regina wondered, but her eyes were dancing with excitement and happiness.

"Henry and I are both confident we haven't hyped it up any more than it should be, right kid?"

"Right."

Regina followed Henry and Emma, the flashlights they held, helping to guide them through the pitch black woods. Belle was right, however, and it wasn't long before Regina could see some light beyond the trees in front of them. Henry's hand moved out, resting lightly against her stomach when he told her to wait.

"See, no skunks or raccoons," Emma waved the flashlight around, so it bounced from the bottom of one tree to the next, not exposing any animals. "I'll bet they didn't want to be on the other end of our combined badassery."

"Can't blame them," Henry commented.

"Nor can I," Regina chuckled.

"Everything's ready."

They heard and then, saw, a shadowy Belle emerge from the trees.

Emma moved to step directly in front of Regina, blocking her view of the low light on the other side of the trees. She eyed the brunette with some uncertainty. "You trust me, right?"

Regina narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the woman in front of her.

"None of us could figure out where the blindfold ended up after the piñata, so I'm going to cover your eyes," Emma elaborated, raising her hand to imply that (that) would be the stand-in for the blindfold.

"You're going to guide us both the rest of the way after you were the one who almost fell before?"

"Which is exactly why I asked whether you trust me."

"I trust you, but I'm not sure about your clumsy feet," Regina pointed to the ground and the boots Emma stood on it with.

"I won't let us fall," Emma told her seriously.

"Fine," Regina resigned, allowing Emma to place her hand over her eyes. "Just remember, if that happens, it's your clothes and your car that will get dirty."

"Until we both walk into your house," Emma chuckled, and leaned in to place a kiss on the frown Regina's lips had curved into. "I'll clean it up."

"Or we'll both just have to undress outside."

"I like that idea. Less clothes to get you out of later," Emma breathed, taking Regina's hand and stepping backwards to guide her through the trees, to the clearing Henry had found ages ago, but only told her about recently.

"Don't even think about making us trip on purpose," Regina's voice warned sharply.

"So," Henry's voice flowed in Regina's direction, interrupting his mothers, and even without being able to see him, she knew he had turned around to face them, as Emma brought them to a stop. "Once upon a time, there was a little girl who planted an apple seed that grew into a tree filled with tons of sweet, red apples. As she grew up, the girl spent more and more time in her garden taking care of the tree, but then, she was soon being forced to move away from her home to become queen of another kingdom. Her apple tree had been the one thing, aside from her horse, that reminded her of being happy, while also reminding her that she wasn't a failure and that not everything she did was destructive."

Emma felt the way Regina shuddered and heard her take a breath. She clasped her hand tighter around Regina's and tugged her closer.

Henry continued, "She couldn't just leave her tree behind, so she found a way to bring it with her to the unfamiliar castle where she was going to live. It continued to give her a sense of home, even in a place that didn't feel like it was. The tree managed to remain strong, and so, did she. Of course, when it was time to move to another land, she brought the tree with her there, too. For years and years, they had grown and survived through all of the changes and hard times in her previous kingdom, and it was no different in the new world. That is, until her son's other mom came along and disrupted her life and her tree's life, by chainsawing off a branch to make a point. But that's a story for another time," He said lightly, and beneath her hand, Emma felt the way Regina's cheeks rose with her smile.

Emma shook her head at her son's gentle dig at her, although she was far from upset at his attempt at humor and a subject that had become lighter now that Emma and Regina weren't at each other's throats.

"This story ends with the woman and her apple tree continuing to survive in the new world, remaining strong even without magic, and continuing to share a comforting happiness that came from taking care of each other. And also, with a reminder that they are no longer alone and barely thriving in a place that should be their home. Instead, they have found others who have wanted to care for them, too, and who they have also started taking care of. Finally, they feel at home again."

Emma felt the warm tears meeting the hand she still held against Regina's eyes. With her cue from Henry, she tugged Regina the rest of the way to her, so the fronts of their bodies met.

Emma's voice was quiet and gentle, "I'm going to lift my hand, but keep your eyes closed a little longer, okay?"

Regina nodded with a sniffle and Emma moved both of her thumbs to wipe away the tears that had collected under Regina's eyes. When a couple more tears escaped from behind Regina's eyelids, Emma repeated the action of using her thumbs to brush them away, and leaned in to place a soft kiss against her forehead.

"Ok, Henry. Tell your mom when she can open her eyes," Emma instructed, but instead of hearing her son's voice, she felt his smaller body against her right side, his arm tucked between hers and Regina's middles, as he held Regina.

She saw and felt Regina's body shaking beneath the contact and the brunette cried a little harder at the additional embrace.

"You wrote that story yourself?" Regina's voice was low and raspy when she spoke. Her watery eyes opened to stare down at her son, and she was careful not to look anywhere else, until he wanted her to.

"Belle helped me, but I told her most of what I wanted to say," Henry said through the emotion twisting in the back of his throat.

"I love you," Regina told him, holding him as close as she could.

"You don't even know what the surprise is," Henry laughed lightly, his own tears evident on his face.

"It doesn't matter."

"Maybe not, but I think you should look at your surprise now," Emma smiled, her hand joined with the one Regina wasn't holding their son with. Their eyes met when Regina looked up and Emma could how greatly Henry's story had affected her, even though, she already knew.

"Yeah, Mom, look," Henry still held her but moved back a bit, obviously, wanting to see Regina's reaction.

When she lifted her eyes, she was met by at least ten almost fully grown apple trees with white twinkling lights covering their branches. From where she was, she could see the red fruit hanging in the soft glow of the branches. As she looked around, Regina noticed how there was a decently-sized grassy clearing that the trees of the woods wrapped around. The apple trees were spread out over it. She noticed wooden benches beneath some of them, and even a small garden pond- complete with a trickling waterfall-in the center of some of the trees.

"How did you-?" Regina finally managed to gasp out, too shocked for more tears to fall or to begin making sense of how the four people she was standing with managed to make a small apple grove in a clearing in the Maine woods.

"Well, you've been baking more things with apples, especially now that you send some pies to Granny's. Plus, I know how much you love your apple tree, so I thought it couldn't hurt to give you a few more," Henry told his mom. "It has a family like you."

"They're Honeycrisp?"

"Yep! Made from the seeds of a couple of apples from your tree," Henry said sounding pleased with himself.

"But they take years to grow," There was confusion in Regina's voice.

"And that's where I came in," Mr. Gold stepped toward them. "I told you my expertise was needed elsewhere, dearie."

"What expertise is that?" Regina tossed back at him roughly, yet she was almost dreading the answer she could read all over his face.

"Magical expertise, of course," Gold returned with a hint of darkness flashing through his eyes.

Trying to keep herself together and believing she knew better, Regina scoffed, "There's no magic in this land. Not enough for something like this."

"No, but there is when you have two willing couples and a mother and son, who allow you to create three bottles of true love. Oh, and of course, the few pinches of fairy dust that I had saved for a rainy day."

"It's not raining," Regina said flatly, finding it hard to give in to the feelings that were telling her to trust Mr. Gold. "And who else aside from Emma and Henry would allow you to bottle their true love?"

"Snow and Charming for one," Mr. Gold offered up one of the guilty parties. "They did it for you. And after much persuasion from your son, Belle and I volunteered to provide some magic for this little gift, too."

"It's far from little," Regina breathed overwhelmed by the kindness and love that was being shown for her, even if she was still worried about the use of magic.

Apparently having read the concern in her eyes, Mr. Gold spoke again. "Not to worry, as we said at the party, the price isn't anything horrible that you won't want to give."

"What is the price?" Coldness and warning returned to Regina's tone.

"You have to share," Henry stated from beside her.

"Share?"

Regina frowned at the smirk that crept over Emma's lips. "Yes, Your Majesty," The blonde mocked. " _Share_. Allow others to come here and enjoy this little park, grove thing that we made for you. That also means sharing the apples. I hope that isn't too unfathomable."

In response, Regina sent her a glare that was just as teasing. "I'm more than willing to share my gift with the good people of Storybrooke," Regina informed her and lowered her voice. "I'm not so sure how willingly I'll share some of my other  _gifts_ with the Savior later, however."

"That just means you'll miss out on unwrapping your last birthday present of the night," Emma shot back with a childish humph.

"We'll see," Regina drawled and looked back to Mr. Gold. "What exactly did the use of magic accomplish? I assume the trees didn't grow this quickly on their own."

"No, that was all magic," Gold replied rather triumphantly. "As was melting a few small patches of snow. Oh, and magic has also assisted in protecting this one spot from the weather."

"The weather?" Regina asked in confusion.

"Aside from rain, no precipitation will fall onto the clearing, nor will it ever be too cold or too hot."

"So, precipitation and temperature through magic," Regina concluded. "Not a bad idea with the way Maine's winters are."

"I thought it was a smart move," Gold agreed proudly. "Other than that, magic hasn't been used for anything else. Henry told us about the clearing and David installed the pond with the help of the dwarves, who also helped with stringing the lights through the trees. Oh, and dear Marco made the benches with assistance from his boy. "

"You forgot about the gravel path that ends close to the school. It will make it easier for people to come here without having to navigate the woods," Belle flicked her flashlight to where the path could be seen ending just after the line of trees a few feet away.

"We could have walked up a path?" Regina's eyes snapped to Emma's.

"We didn't want you to catch on," Emma offered meekly.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Catch on from walking up a path? I don't know whether to be flattered by the faith you have in my intelligence or not."

"Go with flattered. I heard that'll always work in my favor," Emma wrapped her arm around Regina and kissed her cheek. "Plus, it's the truth. I find you very intelligent."

"Wish I could return the compliment," There was a mischievous glint in the brown eyes, as Regina played with the blonde waves her hand met on Emma's back.

"I'm going to let that one go," Emma pecked Regina's lips with a quick kiss. Then, she glanced down to see Henry watching them with an expression on his face that was caught between being amused and grossed out. "Sorry."

Henry shrugged. "Hey, at least you guys aren't as bad as my grandparents. You're actually entertaining until you start making out. They're just sweet, happy and unoriginal."

"Unoriginal?" Emma's eyebrow lifted up in her own bemusement.

"Yeah, cliché," Henry attempted to clarify some more, which had Regina not even trying to suppress a laugh. "Not their fault that they happened to be the typical prince and princess story, but it's still kind of boring once you've been around it long enough. You're a different kind of couple. It's refreshing."

"Kid," Emma was about to say something about his vocabulary that sounded more like Regina's than their eleven year old boy's, but her girlfriend bet her in speaking first.

"I couldn't agree more," Regina smiled down at their son and placed her finger under his chin. "I love my surprise. Well, all of them, really, but this one is truly special. Thank you, Henry."

He hugged his mom tightly, before letting her go to grab her hand and pull her toward a bench beneath one of the trees. "See, you can sit here and read. Or we could bring a picnic. Belle and I were thinking we could ask the dwarves to add some swings over there, so kids don't get bored when they come here with their families."

"I think that's a good idea," Regina draped her arm around Henry, as they looked around them, and he cuddled into her.

After a long moment, Emma came to stand by the bench, followed by Belle and Mr. Gold.

"Thank you all for doing this," Regina smiled, hoping she was conveying how grateful she was. "It's perfect."

She hugged Henry closer to her, smiling when Emma took a seat beside them on the bench. The three of them sat there together taking in the peacefulness, while Belle and Mr. Gold walked over to a different bench, and picked one of the apples off the tree above it, so they could share it.

About half an hour had gone by, before Henry's head drooped against Regina's chest and tiny snores started to interrupt the quiet around them.

"Looks like you were right about him falling asleep fast," Emma watched Regina brush Henry's hair away from his forehead.

"Yes. I wish he would have waited until we got home, though," Regina lifted his body off of her slightly, beginning to rouse him out of his sleep. "Henry," She whispered. "We need to walk to the car."

He moaned unhappily, but his eyes opened. With Regina's help he stood up, looking around through his grogginess and taking in where he was.

"Come, I'll walk you back."

He sunk against Regina, so his mother could guide him through the woods.

Emma motioned to Belle and Mr. Gold letting them know they were going to head back. Then, she joined her girlfriend and sleepy son, wondering what the rest of the night would be like, now that all of Henry's surprises were revealed and she was getting closer and closer to being alone with Regina. She wondered if she was the only one with nervousness swirling around her stomach.


	11. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in Chapter One.

**Chapter 11**

Emma glanced up into the Bug's rearview mirror, catching the shadowy reflection of Henry snuggled against Regina in the backseat. A warm smile broke out across her face and the sight filled her heart with a flutter of warmth, as her eyes remained focused on Regina hugging their sleeping son close, while she rested her head upon his.

The two women had just said goodnight to Belle and Mr. Gold, after Emma had driven all of them from the edge of the forest, back to the main street of the town and over to the pawn shop. Henry had mumbled his barely coherent goodbye, as well, before nestling further into Regina and falling right back to sleep. Apparently, if there was one thing that completely exhausted an eleven year old boy, it was doing everything he could to make his mother's surprise party perfect. No amount of cake or other sugar he'd had that night was any match for how tired he was from the busy week of planning, organizing, and helping out with everything.

Emma's content smile widened, as she watched Regina's hand lightly stroking Henry's hair, soothing them both, while they cuddled. Her girlfriend's brown eyes were closed, but Emma could sense that Regina wasn't actually tired, and was only relishing and cherishing having Henry so close to her. Moments like these were going to become rarer and rarer, now that Henry was almost a teenager, and she knew Regina was just trying to experience them while she still could. Regina had never taken the hugs, cuddles, and snuggles for granted, and even less so now, after having him push her away during those months when he saw her mostly as the Evil Queen. Emma had been told as much, and she could only be happy that the mother and son were working on their relationship, as they rediscovered and rebuilt the special, unique connection neither had truly wanted to let go of.

"You're staring," Regina stated without opening her eyes to meet the green ones she could feel lingering on her.

A light blush heated Emma's cheeks but she cast a defensive look at the mirror, even though the other woman wasn't looking up at it. "Not my fault you two look adorable sitting like that."

"I'm not adorable," Regina mumbled half-heartedly, too caught up in how happy and at peace she felt with her family, to really want to put up a front and argue.

Emma shook her head with a laugh. "The mirror and I disagree."

"Clearly, you're both delusional. Or biased."

"Ok, maybe I'm biased," Emma admitted drolly. "But there's no way the mirror is. Mirrors don't lie."

"Which is why they are infuriating," Regina grumbled with a tone of resentment that began to darken the easy banter. "But they always show you only what you're looking to see, and never the whole truth. And then, you're left to deal with that small part of the whole picture, whether you like it or not. "

"Wow. That was deep. Guess I should be happy none of mine have ever actually talked," Emma tried to joke, catching the way Regina's mouth began to curve into a smirk that faded quickly. Her brown eyes continued to remain closed, as the blonde studied her, but Emma noticed the almost imperceptible way Regina's hand tightened more around where it sat on Henry's arm.

"Look at me."

Emma's gentle command went unacknowledged for a few long moments, although, they both knew Regina had heard it. When Emma's eyes continued to bore into the other woman, Regina let out an exasperated sigh and reluctantly opened her own eyes, so they could stare up at the rearview mirror.

"Not at the mirror," Emma shifted in her seat and reached out to the backseat of the car, clasping her hand over one of Regina's, as she continued to hold their son. The brown eyes instantly lowered with Emma's touch to meet hers. "At me."

Regina's brows met in confusion and her eyes questioned Emma through the mix of vulnerability and defensiveness that filled them. "I'm looking at you because…" Regina prompted with a hint of impatience when Emma didn't say anything more.

"What do you see?"

"Someone who seems to value having a staring contest more than taking her girlfriend home to bed."

Emma rolled her eyes even as her heart skipped a beat and she mentally stumbled over how to answer. The unexpected nervousness she'd been feeling at the thought of what would occur between them once they were finally alone, hadn't completely stopped swirling within her since they had walked back to the car, and it only became more extreme with Regina's choice of words. She took in a gulp of air and swallowed hard in an effort to calm her jitters, as well as, the excited anticipation that rushed through her.

The blonde let out a quick huff in annoyance, "I'm being serious here."

"As am I."

Emma glared at Regina, before she let her face and eyes soften again, and her thumb glided slowly over the back of the hand she held. "What do you see?" She asked again, with even more tenderness in her voice.

The tone Emma used had Regina's expression softening as well, and even though a small huff of frustration left her mouth, it wasn't long before she was reading through the emotions in the green eyes. What she found there had now become familiar and comforting, but it also didn't stop the inevitable bit of fear from creeping up the back of her throat and making it tight.

She loved Emma and trusted her, but that didn't mean the way the other woman looked at her wouldn't always be overwhelming and a little bit scary. No one had ever looked at her in the exact way Emma did, and as much as it gave Regina hope, strength, and the reminder that someone truly loved and accepted every part of her, it still felt so unbelievable that she was letting someone in and allowing them to love her as much she loved them.

Silence continued to hover between them for a minute, as Regina tried to find the right words. Finally she replied in a voice that was soft and vaguely husky. "I see everything I'll always hold on to. Everything I hope you see and believe in when you look into my eyes."

Emma's smile grew into one that reached her eyes where a few unshed tears sparkled in the glow of the streetlights when the blonde tilted her head. Her hand left Regina's to cup the other woman's face, her thumb stroking Regina's cheek. "I do. And it's what I'm always going to hold on to, too."

Regina turned her head slowly, kissing the inside of Emma's palm, and then, she pressed her lips to Emma's fingers. "Good. Because you know too much," she muttered into Emma's hand and kissed it once more.

The blonde felt the way Regina's mouth curved into a small smile against her skin, before she turned her head to completely face Emma again.

The coy smile dancing on the other woman's face had the corner of Emma's mouth quirking up and her eyebrow soon followed, causing the blonde to wear her own playful expression. "Oh, so that's the only reason I'm still here? You need to keep me close now that I've learned so many of your secrets?"

"The party and all of those incomparable surprises haven't hurt either," Regina teased with an underlying gratefulness.

"Uh huh," Emma's thumb moved to sweep adoringly over Regina's cheek again, before it moved down to brush over Regina's lips and the smug smile they sat in.

"And because I love you," Regina mumbled sincerely against Emma's finger, pressing her lips to the pad of Emma's thumb in a kiss.

"I like that reason," Emma whispered through her smile. She then leveled her eyes to stare seriously at Regina. "And just so you know, and in case I haven't convinced you, you are adorable…especially, when you're holding our son. And beautiful. And strong. And amazing. And I love you, too."

The green eyes held hers for a few more moments, making Regina feel the words Emma had just said. Then, Emma pulled her hand away from Regina and turned back toward the steering wheel, glancing up to the mirror once more. She met Regina's eyes in the glass. "Now, let's get our son home, so he can sleep somewhere that's more comfortable than the backseat of my car. And you, Your Majesty, still have a card to read, another charm to add to your bracelet, and a few more surprises that I'd like to bestow upon you."

Regina nodded with a smile, leaning her head back on Henry's. The car started with a low rumble, and soon, Emma was turning the steering wheel and pulling away from the curb.

The car ride to Regina's house was silent with both women caught up in their own thoughts, while also, not wanting to disturb Henry any more than they probably had.

When they were a few houses away, Regina began to gently rouse the boy from his sleep. "We're almost home, sweetheart," She announced quietly into Henry's hair, rubbing her hand over his back to help nudge him awake.

He grumbled into the blue hoodie she was still wearing and clung tighter to her, until he began blinking and rubbing at his eyes.

As Henry stifled a yawn, Regina glanced up and noticed how Emma was about to park in front of the house. That suddenly seemed silly, since they were now in a relationship and Emma  _was_ going to stay the night. "Pull in the driveway," She instructed and Emma's eyes found hers in the mirror again with shock and a bunch of questions flashing in them.

After the initial surprise passed, however, Emma realized how much more sense it made for her to do as Regina said and she nodded, before doing as she was told. It wasn't like their relationship was a secret anymore and she doubted anyone would be stunned or unnecessarily concerned by the sight of her car sitting in Regina's driveway in the morning. But still, there was something about it that made Emma feel like something was fluttering around inside of her. The more she focused on what was causing the odd feeling though, the more she realized it had nothing to do with whether it would seem random or unusual to the townspeople.

Honestly, she could care less about any gossip or scandal a neighbor might contrive, now that her family and friends knew she and Regina were together. The feelings of the people who were important to her, were really the only ones that she had been concerned about, but they were all more receptive and accepting than she had expected them to be.

That told Emma that the nervous feeling that had sprung up because of parking in the mansion's driveway wasn't caused by any apprehensions or worries. And that's when it became clear that the feeling wasn't really a negative, fearful one, but one that was caused by exhilaration. They were good butterflies, even if her stomach wasn't too happy about them.

Regina had never offered to let her park in the driveway before, not even when Emma had come over for dinner last weekend. That made this feel significant; like their relationship had somehow become even more real and Emma officially belonged in the Mills' house, as someone who was more than a dinner guest or Henry's other mother. She was truly wanted there and accepted by both Henry and Regina. Of course it made sense, since they were now dating, but it reinforced for Emma that she was finally a part of the family she had always wanted.

"This is new," Emma commented, putting the car in park and switching off the lights. After a beat she turned the key, so that the car became still and silent. "If only I'd known weeks ago that I could get driveway parking privileges by making  _us_ official and throwing you a party."

"That isn't necessarily true," Regina chuckled, as Emma opened her door and got out of the car. Henry reluctantly let go of his mom and sleepily sat up, so she could climb out of the backseat, taking the hand Emma offered her. "It's more that  _I_  realized how much I love the person this contraption belongs to, and therefore, it should be given a spot in my driveway."

"Well, I'm glad you realized and have accepted that the Bug and I come as a pair," Emma pecked Regina's lips and then leaned past her to help a groggy Henry out of the car.

Brown eyes lingered on the yellow Bug, surveying it. "I've come to find it tolerable. Just don't expect me to ever fall in love with it," Regina told her definitively, not hiding her disapproval of the vehicle in the slightly exaggerated look of disgust she cast at it.

"Never. The very idea of Regina Mills ever loving the car she's detested for so long…now that's just crazy," Emma winked over her shoulder at Regina, who was reaching into her purse for her house keys.

"Almost as crazy as her falling in love with  _you_ ," Henry yawned from where he stood beside Emma, her arm draped around his shoulders. "And look at what happened with that."

Emma laughed and gave Henry an encouraging squeeze in thanks for helping her tease his other mother.

"Just a reminder that technically it is  _still_  my birthday until I fall asleep," Regina narrowed her eyes at them, as she walked by and stepped onto the portico. "And there is a great difference between Emma and that hideous, old car," she defended, unlocking the door.

Henry just shrugged, leaving Emma and walking past Regina and the door she had pushed open. "Well, yeah, Emma's a person. But you didn't like her too much at first either."

"He's right," Emma smirked and locked the door behind her, following the other two up the stairs and into the house. "Not to bring up bad memories, but you did try to put me under a sleeping curse, and I'm guessing at that point it wasn't because you wanted an excuse to kiss me awake."

"It's still different," Regina maintained, ignoring Emma's teasing.

"Whatever you say," The blonde bumped Regina's shoulder with her own. "But don't expect us to let it go when you're looking for reasons to ride in my car in a month or two, right Henry?"

"Right," Henry yawned again, his tired eyes wandering from his moms and automatically landing on the staircase that led up to his room.

"Go put your pajamas on, sweetheart," Regina reached out to affectionately stroke her son's hair without acknowledging the way he had joined his other mom in continuing to tease her. "We'll be up in a minute to say goodnight."

Henry leaned into Regina, as she placed a kiss on his head. Then, he nodded and made his way up to his room.

When Emma heard Henry's door click shut, she stepped closer to Regina. "So, care to enlighten me about the great differences between me and my car?" Her lips twisted up into a mischievous smile. "I mean aside from the fact that I'm a person and, obviously, you don't find me hideous."

The playful smile and the glimmer that accompanied it in Emma's eyes caused Regina to stare back at her humorously. "And here I thought you'd be clever enough to come up with the reasons on your own."

"Well," Emma breathed, finding Regina's hips with her hands and turning her so they fully faced one another, their bodies almost pressing against each other. "I think I can come up with a couple."

Emma watched as Regina's eyes fell from her own to observe the space that was barely present between them. Her hands met Emma's on her hips, and then, she looked back up at her with a devious grin. "Oh, really?" She hummed, tipping her head toward Emma's. "And what are they?"

Heat rippled through Emma's body at the provocative question and the way Regina leaned into her. Her gaze traveled down to the tantalizing lips that had curled up into a coy smile. After taking a steady breath she forced her eyes back up to Regina's, immediately seeing the desire and need that mixed with the slightly taunting look that still teased her. Instead of giving in and capturing Regina's lips like she wanted to, Emma lowered her voice suggestively. "Things I wouldn't want to risk our son overhearing."

"I see," Regina sent her a knowing smile, not letting on to the way her heart had quickened at the implication of Emma's words.

"But…" Emma continued, brushing her cheek against Regina's, until her lips hovered near the brunette's ear. She felt Regina shiver when a warm breath escaped her parted lips. "I can show you a couple."

Emma pressed her lips to the ear she'd been whispering into, lingering for a moment, before they moved down to Regina's earlobe and Emma tugged it into her mouth, then, sucked lightly on it. A moan, followed by a breathy sigh left Regina, reverberating softly through Emma's own body. Her mouth moved to travel down to Regina's neck, pressing and sliding against it in a trail of wet kisses that the other woman accepted, tilting her neck to encourage Emma's ministrations.

After placing a kiss to Regina's cheek and a few along her jaw, Emma pulled back a little to meet Regina's eyes, which had slowly opened in response to the loss of the other woman's lips on her skin. "Unfortunately, my car can't do  _that_ ," she grinned and dipped her head toward Regina's again, in the same moment her hands pulled the other woman into her, bringing them flush against each other. She rested their foreheads together, allowing them time to breathe each other in, before she moved to slowly press her lips to Regina's.

Regina savored the perfect feel of Emma's lips on hers and responded, her lips parting, as both women sweetly claimed each other's mouths. She moaned lightly at the sensations Emma sent throughout her entire body with the way she moved her lips and her tongue against Regina's. The intoxicating sound that rippled from Regina's throat to tremble into Emma's only had the blonde deepening the kiss even more. The hungry, passionate way they moved together, had Regina reaching up to curl her fingers into the waves of Emma's hair and she used her body to guide them to the nearest wall.

For a few seconds the support of the wall just allowed them to become more lost in each other, but when Emma spun them, so that Regina's back came into contact with the hard surface and the brunette's hands disentangled themselves from Emma's hair and traveled down to slip under Emma's red sweatshirt, their fervent kisses gradually faded into ones that weren't so burning and eager. They had both become conscious of how things had escalated and remembered through the fogginess that clouded their brains, how Henry was waiting for them to come upstairs. He could poke his head out of his room at any moment.

"Henry," Emma breathed out with a small chuckle, as Regina stubbornly brought her lips to the other woman's one more time, after the blonde had pulled away.

She wasn't sure if it was a whine or a groan that came from Regina, but soon, Emma felt their mouths separate again and their eyes met.

"We need to go tuck him in," Emma kissed Regina's forehead, as the other woman continued to lean back against the wall.

"I enjoy you much more than your car," Regina husked out between erratic breaths, her head still close to Emma's.

"I can tell," She gave Regina's lips a soft peck, once her hand had settled over the heart that was thundering beneath the hoodie Regina was wearing.

"Emma…" Her name was caught between a whimper and a whisper as it left Regina.

"You are making it so much harder to find the self-control to say goodnight to our son," Emma chuckled breathily.

"You started it."

"You didn't stop me," Emma tossed back softly.

"I want you."

"Soon," Emma promised. "Ten more minutes."

Regina rolled her eyes but nodded her acceptance, trying her best to ignore the weakness in her legs and the delicious, yet almost painful pulsing between them, as she stepped away from the wall. "At least these will be filled with Henry and not piñatas or conversations with your mother."

"Hey, you know you enjoyed that piñata. And talking to my mother wasn't that painful."

"No, it wasn't," Regina found herself admitting and realizing that the truth didn't surprise her, even though it probably should have. It definitely would have in the past. Perhaps, it would have even a week ago. Yet now, she was just happy and relieved that she and Snow had miraculously come to the point where she wasn't trying to make the other woman's life miserable and Snow was willing to come to terms and work on fully accepting Emma's relationship with her former enemy. Strangely enough, it was beginning to seem that the possibility of them actually becoming a dysfunctional but supportive family wasn't so farfetched.

"Come on," Emma tugged Regina's hand and led her toward the stairs. "Let's go tuck Henry in."

They walked up to the landing together and Emma stopped them at the top to make sure that their hair and clothes were neat enough to keep from indicating that they had been steamily making out against a wall a few minutes ago. There was no need for either of them or Henry to have to suffer any embarrassment or uncomfortableness, especially when they had all come to the understanding and agreement that PDAs should be kept to a minimum-and as G-rated as possible-around him. She straightened and tugged at her red hoodie and then ran her hands through her messy hair, before she silently asked Regina if she had fixed her disheveled appearance. She received a nod in reply. Then, she helped to tame Regina's hair and wiped away a hint of lipstick that had been smudged onto her face.

Once they were both confident that they appeared calm and composed, they continued to Henry's room and Emma knocked on the door, before pushing it open. Henry was already lying under his blanket with his head resting against his pillow. His eyes were open, however, and he was staring at something clutched in his hand that he ended up quickly tucking under his pillow as surreptitiously as he could, before (Emma observed) Regina could notice.

"Hey kid, sorry we took so long," Emma greeted with a look of curiosity that earned her a guilty smile at being caught hiding whatever it was and a finger over Henry's lips telling her to keep his secret, as Regina followed her into the room.

Emma continued to eye him suspiciously but gave him a quick nod that she wouldn't say anything. His chest rose and fell beneath the blanket with a noticeable exhale of relief, which he tried to hide from his other mother by shrugging his shoulders and smiling at the two of them, making it clear waiting for them hadn't been a big deal. "It wasn't that long."

"Did you brush your teeth?" Regina walked over and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Before I put my pajamas on," Henry confirmed, but soon a small blush grew darker on his cheeks and he hurried to add, "I ran across the hall. I didn't stop to see or hear  _anything_ going on downstairs."

Emma bit back a laugh, especially after seeing the adamant, yet slightly grossed out expression on the boy's face. She was even gladder she had had the sense to think of fixing their clothes and hair before coming in to see Henry.

"How do you know there was anything to see or hear, then?" Emma raised an eyebrow at him.

The way his eyes narrowed at her was purely a look he had picked up from Regina. "I'm eleven  _and_ pretty observant. Remember how I figured out the whole curse thing? And you two getting together? Plus, you weren't the only one who learned the hard way to cough really loud and count to five, before coming downstairs when Gram and Gramps were living with us at the loft."

Emma cringed. "Okay, okay. I was just teasing. Sometimes you really are your mother's son."

Regina shot an offended glare over her shoulder at Emma, from where she still sat beside Henry on his bed.

"A-and that's a good thing. Usually," Emma stammered, trying to appease Regina but it only had the brown eyes giving her more of a warning look.

"You know, I could have you go home or sleep downstairs on the couch, or better yet, the floor," Regina threatened, but with a lighter tone than Emma expected, telling her she wasn't really in that much trouble.

"I think you'll feel bad making me sleep somewhere else, once you've read the birthday card I gave you."

"And I think I'll leave you in suspense and let you hope that's the case," Regina told her cheekily, as her attention was pulled away from Emma by the feather-light touch of her son's fingers brushing along the top of her wrist. She turned to see that he was playing with the charms on the bracelet everyone had given her for her birthday. Every so often his small fingers would briefly stop their movements, as he took time to carefully look at each small, silver piece. When they finally landed on the heart he had given her, he brought her wrist closer to him, resting it on the blanket that covered his chest, while his fingers never let go of the charm.

He studied the silver heart that held his picture and the  _I love you_ he'd written on a tiny piece of paper, inside of it. Then, he began gently playing with the little charm as he had with the others. As she watched him, it reminded Regina of when he was much younger and would take comfort in absent-mindedly playing with her jewelry. When he had been a baby and a toddler, she guessed it was mostly because the shine and sparkle of different bracelets, rings, and necklaces mesmerized him, but as he had gotten older it became more of a habit he would console himself with, distracting himself from the reason he was crying or the thoughts of the nightmare that had woken him up. Honestly, the calming action had always soothed her as much as it had soothed him; filling Regina's heart with warmth and making her smile with the comfortable, loving bond between them. However, it had been at least two or three years since the last time Henry had reached out to his mother for this particular way of connecting with her. At first, she had believed it was only because he was growing up and didn't want anyone to think of him as a baby, but soon, he had clearly started pulling away.

The thought of how trying and troubled their relationship had been from then on and how long it had been since he had willingly shown or really accepted any affection from her, until only a few months ago, had Regina's throat tightening with every relaxed, tender graze and tickle of his fingers that she felt. She would always be grateful that she hadn't lost him; that they could recover and strengthen their relationship.

"Don't forget," His quiet voice filled the silent, intimate moment between them, and his hand closed around the dangling heart. A smile spread across his face, as he lifted his head to look up at her.

"I won't," She met his smile with her own and reached up to stroke his cheek. "And always remember I love you too."

After a minute of both of them taking in the comfortable and loving moment they shared, Regina leaned forward and placed a kiss to his forehead. "Get some sleep. You've had a busy week. And at least one of us needs to be awake enough to make sure Emma doesn't burn down the kitchen when we teach her how to make breakfast tomorrow."

Henry laughed, and Regina peered over her shoulder with a smirk directed at the woman standing a few feet behind her. It fell away, though, when she saw the way Emma was staring at them with more love and understanding than Regina was sure she'd ever seen from someone before. The special moment that Henry and Regina had shared meant just as much to Emma as it had to them, and that was obvious to Regina, who held out her hand for the blonde to take.

Emma stepped around the bed and allowed Regina to link their fingers together, while she stood next to her. Regina smiled up at her girlfriend, acknowledging that she could see what the other woman was feeling, and squeezed her hand. "Here, I'll leave you two sneaky party planners to say goodnight."

As Regina moved to stand up, Henry tugged on her hand, "Wait."

Regina sat back down on the bed and watched him take something out from under his pillow.

"I know the apple trees were supposed to be my last surprise for you, but I wanted to give you this," He explained, sitting up and scooting towards her. Regina glanced over to Emma to see if she knew about this other surprise, but she shook her head.

"This is all Henry. I have no clue what's going on," She raised the hand Regina wasn't holding to help convince the brunette that she hadn't been involved.

Turning her head back to Henry, Regina caught sight of two silver charms sitting in his hand. There was a proud grin on his face, as his eyes traveled from one mom to the other, pausing on Emma, as they squinted slyly at her. "And you didn't think I'd even be able to keep the  _party_  a secret."

"Well, you are my son and your mom can read both of us like a book," Emma offered in defense. "If she'd caught on that you were up to something, one ice cream or pizza bribe and that would have been it."

"Not to mention the fact that your grandmother couldn't keep a secret when she was your age," Regina couldn't help but mutter.

"So, what's this big secret you didn't think you should let me in on," Emma crossed her arms over her chest and pouted childishly, steering them away from Regina's jab at Snow.

Henry rolled his eyes at the way Emma tried to guilt-trip him. But then, he motioned for her to sit next to him, so that the three of them made a triangle on the bed with Henry sitting in the middle of it, as his two moms sat on the edge almost facing each other. "I couldn't have told you when it's a surprise for you, too," Henry explained to Emma like his reason for not letting her in on the secret was the most obvious thing in the world. "After we came up with the charm bracelet idea, I got an idea for another charm, but I thought it was perfect for both of you and not just Mom. So, I asked the jeweler if I could order two."

Emma frowned at that. "But Snow and I were the ones who went to order the bracelet…"

"I may have told Grams I wanted to order two more and she helped me out. We went back the next day," Henry confessed somewhat sheepishly.

"You...oh..." Emma trailed off.

Regina cleared her throat. She had been watching the interaction between Emma and Henry with amusement, seeing how her girlfriend's pride had been slightly hurt at not being let in on Henry's secret mission and at not having been perceptive enough to have picked up on his little scheme to surprise them both with something. But Regina was also becoming more and more curious as to what kind of charm Henry had gotten for them. "I'm sure Henry will be happy to regale you with the tale of how he managed to fly under your radar and coax your mother into conspiring with him, tomorrow, but I'd really like to see what our son was thoughtful enough to get us before we all fall asleep."

"Right. Sorry," Emma mumbled her apology, but was unable to keep the smile from her lips at Regina's (adorable) chastising and the thought that her son had gotten them  _both_ a gift. "And I really do appreciate you thinking of me, too," She reached out to ruffle Henry's hair.

"I know," Henry gave her a lopsided smile. "And don't worry, you'll always be the first person I let in on all of my future secret operations."

That had tears forming in Emma's eyes and Regina saw her bite her lip, before she wrapped an arm around Henry. Regina could feel the tears in her own eyes, as she watched their quick embrace.

"So," Henry began again, once Emma had released him. "I know you weren't together yet when I ordered these, but I guess that means they mean even more now. They were to always remind both of you that you're my family and that the three of us are a family..."

Henry trailed off and placed one of the charms in Emma's hand and the other in Regina's. Emma's smile became mixed with the tears that she couldn't stop from slipping down her cheeks, while Regina let out a soft gasp. The identical charms were three small people—looking very stick figure-like—standing together. They had tiny round heads and somewhat rectangular bodies with little arms and legs. The two that stood on each side of the shorter one in the middle, were obviously supposed to be Emma and Regina, while the one between those two was supposed to be Henry. Emma's and Regina's each had one of their silver arms behind the one that was Henry, linking them close together.

"Turn them over," He suggested and both women followed the instruction.

Sure enough, on that side, which was supposed to be the front of the charm, a single letter was carved into each figure. The first figure had an E, the smaller one had an H, and the third one had an R. A thin banner was also engraved across the three of them, with each figure holding part of it, and the word  _family_ was etched across it in flowing letters.

"Henry," Emma found her voice after a while of just staring at the charm in her hand. "I love it."

She pulled him to her, hugging him tightly and kissing the top of his head. "Thanks, kid," She smiled brightly, as she released him, wiping the tears that were still flowing down her cheeks with her sleeve. "This—this is perfect."

He smiled at her, before turning to Regina who still hadn't said anything. Instead of breaking her silence, she just reached for him and held him for a long time. Her lips met his hair with a few tender kisses, but her arms never loosened their embrace.

When she finally did let go, she and Henry stared at each other with a deep understanding. "All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy, Henry," Regina told him sincerely. "And for you to feel loved and know you have a family. I promise you'll always have that."

"You definitely will," Emma rubbed his back, as she echoed Regina. "Like I said before, things may change, but the fact that we're a family won't."

"I love you both," Henry said opening his arms to hug them at the same time.

"Love you too," Regina and Emma replied together, falling into the joint hug.

"Now, you really should go to sleep," Regina brushed his hair off of his forehead when they pulled back from each other, and Emma helped Regina with tucking Henry in.

"Goodnight, my little prince," Regina kissed his cheek. "And thank you again for everything."

"I'm happy it made you happy," Henry smiled sleepily and snuggled contentedly against his pillow. But almost as soon as his eyes closed, they opened again and he was waving for Regina to bow her head closer to his. "Emma's card and charm will make you happy, too. Don't make her sleep on the floor," He finished his whisper half-jokingly.

"You read the card?' Regina's voice questioned almost inaudibly.

"Nah, but she was writing in it for hours. It's gotta be good."

Regina ran a hand lovingly over his hair one more time before she stood up and stepped aside, so Emma could say goodnight.

"See you in the morning," Emma kissed the top of Henry's head. "And this charm is going right on my necklace."

Henry smiled up at her, his eyes lighting up with more joy than she'd ever seen in them. "Glad you like it. Help Mom put hers on the bracelet."

"Sure," Emma gave him another small smile. "Night."

"Ma," He stopped Emma when she was about to walk away.

"Yeah, Henry?"

"I vote we change Mom's belated birthday breakfast to birthday brunch."

Both of his moms chuckled, as Henry rolled onto his side, nuzzling deeper into his pillow and getting more comfortable under his blanket.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Emma agreed, walking over to where Regina was standing in the doorway.

Just as Regina flicked the light off Henry called quietly to them from across the room, "Moms?"

"Hm?" They both answered in unison, briefly searching each other's eyes and finding the same wonder as to what he was going to say.

"I'm happy that Ma is staying over. It feels…right," He finished with a sleepy sigh, beginning to drift back off to the pleasantness of sleep.

The two women remained in the doorway, forgetting everything else for a minute, while they took in the happiness, along with the completely pleased and relaxed smile, that radiated from their son. Eventually, Regina's arms slid around Emma's middle and she rested her chin on the blonde's shoulder. "He's right. I'm happy you're staying over, too."

She kissed Emma's covered shoulder, and then, lifted her lips to, also, kiss her cheek.

Emma sighed and melted further into Regina's arms. "I'm happy I'm staying over, too."


	12. Happy to be Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in Chapter One.
> 
> A/N: Hi all! Sadly, this is the last chapter, but I've already started writing the epilogue, so you will have one more update. I've really had a wonderful time writing this and sharing it with you. Thank you all so much for reading it, following/favoriting, and reviewing it! I hope you enjoy this chapter filled with lots of fluff, love, and things that give it an M rating ;)

**Chapter 12**

"So," Emma spoke just above a whisper, once Regina's arms had reluctantly fallen away from her and they'd exited Henry's room; Regina carefully closing the door behind her.

"So," The dark-haired woman echoed, turning to face Emma.

"So, I think this is the part where I thank you for doing an amazing job raising our son to be such an awesome person," Emma took a step closer to Regina, her green eyes and the smile she wore filled with gratitude and love. She kissed Regina's lips softly, and then, her arms wrapped around the other woman, pulling her into a hug that they both easily relaxed into. "You're everything I hoped he'd get when I made the decision to give him away."

Regina's arms held Emma tighter at the sincerity she heard in her voice, but also, because of the small speck of pain that would always be present for Emma when it came to thinking of that part of her past. They stayed like that for a minute, only pulling slightly away from each other when Regina began to speak. "He's always had a good heart; a big heart. Much like yours," Regina smiled warmly.

Tears rose in the appreciative green eyes. "You've helped it stay that way by loving him; taking care of him…all of that important stuff he could have easily missed out on somewhere else. So, thank you."

Regina's hand reached out, her fingers moving to tuck a few golden strands of Emma's hair behind her ear. "Thank you for giving him his best chance," Regina replied sincerely, reminding Emma that her decision hadn't been selfish and that it had ultimately worked out for all of them, regardless of the 'what ifs' that were present in Emma's mind. "It gave me my best chance, too. He's helped me and given me just as much, if not more. And he's brought us together; given us all a family."

As Regina opened her palm, the silver charm she still clutched in her fist reflected the light above them in the hallway, and she held it out between them. Both pairs of eyes focused on the tiny gift from their son.

Glimpsing the way Emma's chin shook with a subtle quiver in the brief moment Regina's eyes lifted to hers, had the brunette running the back of her empty hand down Emma's cheek and under the curve of her chin, where it stopped. She then brought the other woman's face toward hers, her lips placing a whisper of a kiss to a warm, pink cheek that was flushed with emotion.

"You've both given me so much tonight, Emma," Regina spoke lowly, her brown eyes gazing with an intense honesty into the ones staring back at her. "Yet, you and Henry will always be my most treasured and greatest surprises in life—my greatest gifts."

A small, crooked smile, along with a tear, painted Emma's face as she looked at the other woman, feeling worth more than she had ever believed herself to be. She reached down to take the charm sitting in Regina's hand reverently between her thumb and index finger, lifting it so she could look at it again. "Yeah, both of you are definitely the best gifts of my life, too," Emma's smile grew wider—the happiness making her skin crinkle at the corners of her eyes and her lips. "But I gotta admit, these charms are pretty great, too."

Regina just shook her head with a short laugh that was raspy with the emotion that had been caught in her throat.

"Here," Emma unhooked the clasp of Regina's bracelet, slipping it from her wrist and bringing it closer to her own eyes, so she could begin her attempt to attach the charm to one of the links. "Might as well put this on here now. I still have those direct orders from our son to help you add this to your bracelet. Wouldn't want him flinging pancake batter at me tomorrow for not following through."

Regina chuckled lightly, "My son knows better than to fling batter at people."

"Oh, I know he does. However,  _our_ son has now had me to influence him, too." Emma's lips twisted into a smug smile causing Regina's eyes to narrow at her. "I set a _great_  example for him when Mary Margaret was making pancakes for us last month. Flour everywhere. And the batter took two days to completely wash out of our hair."

"Emma Swan, if you intentionally make a mess in my kitchen tomorrow, you will clean it, and then, you won't be seeing my kitchen or me for at least a week," Regina's voice was low and threatening; almost a forbidding growl.

"I'll try to behave," Emma winked without seeming the least bit intimidated by Regina, before her focus returned to the task she had gotten distracted from completing. She held her lip between her teeth as she concentrated on attaching the link on the charm to the bracelet.

"And everyone was worried about me being the mother who'd corrupt him," Regina grumbled, getting a short laugh and an affectionate eye-roll from Emma.

After watching Emma's struggle with the piece of jewelry for a few moments (she assumed the blonde was having trouble seeing due to the dimly lit hallway), Regina remembered that there was still one charm she hadn't received yet. "I suppose I might as well open your card now, so you can add the final charm to my bracelet, after you've finished with that one," She mentioned, hesitating a minute, so Emma had time to agree to her going to retrieve the card.

But when Regina didn't receive any kind of reaction from the other woman in agreement or objection, she stopped at the top of the stairs and spun slowly around to face Emma a few feet away. "I left your card on one of the tables downstairs. Should I go get it?"

The way Emma was fiddling with the bracelet in her hand, suddenly stopped, and she bit down on her lip a little harder than she intended. "Ow," She hissed, feeling the sting throughout her bottom lip, and then, some relief when she slid her tongue against it and didn't taste any blood.

"Or I can wait if you're not ready for me to read it," Regina frowned with concern, her hand sitting stiffly on the banister, as she remained frozen on the landing. There was a conflicted expression on Emma's face, but Regina wasn't completely sure how to take it. She was having a difficult time figuring out the specific internal battle Emma was currently facing.

"No, no…I…I want you to open the card. And for you to see the charm…" Emma said, but her stammering and the way her words trailed off didn't communicate the confidence she tried to force into what she was saying.

"Oh-kay," Regina's face contorted in confusion, wondering what else was clearly on the blonde's mind.

Seeing the way Regina tried to read her had Emma continuing, as she fidgeted with the bracelet in her hand. "It's just that I didn't expect to be here when you read it and it just hit me that I am."

Warm understanding filled the brown eyes staring at Emma, while any worry and confusion faded. "I could read it somewhere else, if you'd prefer," Regina offered.

"No, it's alright. Actually, I think I'd like to be near you when you read it," Emma admitted softly, and then added with some hesitation, "You know, I was so nervous when I was writing it yesterday. I wasn't thinking we would officially be in a relationship by the end of tonight, and definitely not before even getting to the party."

"So you're saying Henry wasn't exaggerating when he said you were writing for hours."

"Nope, not at all," A pale pink blush accompanied the small embarrassed smile on Emma's face as she remembered sitting hunched over the card at the table in the loft, taking forever to gather her thoughts, and later, taking just as long to write them down. Obviously, Regina was the last person who was supposed to find out about that, yet knowing the other woman understood how much thought she had put into every word, suddenly seemed important. It would be one more way Regina would see how much she meant to Emma. "And I still mean every word, even if some of it is sort of irrelevant now."

"Good to know," Regina smirked with a small shake of her head at how endearing Emma's awkwardness was in that moment. "I suppose, then, the fact that you were writing for hours means that if I open your card now, other  _activities_ will probably end up being postponed for another fifteen minutes?"

The smallest bit of red rushed into Emma's cheeks once more, before her face quickly scrunched up at the thought of adding fuel to Regina's impatience, yet again. Not that the other woman appeared even the tiniest bit annoyed at the possibility of having to continue to wait this time, but Emma didn't want to leave her girlfriend feeling like she hadn't had a say in any of the ways she'd celebrated her birthday. It had been entertaining earlier, but now that it was just the two of them, making Regina wait after a night filled with lots of waiting, had her feeling guilty. If Regina would rather have birthday sex than read a fairly sappy birthday card that would still be there in the morning, then she should.

"Probably," Emma couldn't help but finally wince in response. "But it's your birthday. And since it's just you and me now, don't feel like you have to open the card if you'd rather do something else."

Instead of any expected etchings of frustration appearing or some kind of smirk in response, Regina's face only softened. "Emma, you spent hours writing. I want to take the time to read your words, even if it means postponing  _other_   _things_. Don't ever think that I wouldn't be willing to set aside as much time as I'd have to, to listen to what you have to say," Regina told her with a warm smile that Emma returned appreciatively. Then, she nodded toward her bedroom door down the hall. "Go in and wait for me. I'll be back in a minute. I have an idea."

Emma raised an eyebrow that was somehow as much of a show of amusement at the order, as it was questioning it.

"We'll be more comfortable in there," Regina explained, turning around and beginning to walk down the stairs.

Once she had made it down a few of them, however, she paused briefly to look up over her shoulder at Emma again. Her chocolate eyes were darker and more devious with the cunning twitch of her lips as she added, "And we'll already be in bed."

Regina didn't wait for Emma's response, before she continued her descent to the first floor.

Emma had finally finished attaching Henry's charm to the bracelet, eyeing the gift that she'd been studying with satisfaction and happy approval, when Regina quietly entered her room. Two wine glasses clinked together as she held them with her left hand, while her left arm cradled a bottle of wine securely against her. Emma also saw that the envelope she had given Regina earlier was tucked under her other arm, and a small plate of what looked like chocolates was being held by Regina's right hand. When Regina was fully inside, a bare foot stretched out to carefully push the door closed, making Emma aware that, during the five minutes she'd been downstairs, Regina had also taken off the sneakers she'd been wearing.

"Wow," Emma gaped at the items from where she'd been perched on the edge of Regina's bed, leaning over the bedside table, so she could put the bracelet together under the light from the lamp there. She quickly set the piece of jewelry down and rushed over to Regina, so she could help her. "Wine… _and_  chocolate," Emma took the bottle and plate from the other woman, who exhaled her relief, switching one of the wine glasses over to her other hand.

"I'm still celebrating my birthday," Regina told her unapologetically with a somewhat devilish smile. "Although, earlier, I thought I'd end up eating all of these gourmet chocolates that I bought yesterday, by myself."

A glimmer of sadness briefly flickered over the happiness in Regina's eyes at the recollection of earlier that evening when she thought everyone, including Emma and Henry, had forgotten her birthday. Emma noticed, however, and attempted to make the unhappy thoughts fade away.

"Who would have thought that Regina Mills uses her birthday as an excuse to buy herself presents?" Emma quirked an eyebrow at her, receiving a small glare in answer to her amused expression. There was a long pause where the blonde allowed her girlfriend to think she was mocking her, but then she bumped her elbow affectionately against Regina's arm. "You get that that makes me love you even more, right?"

A warm smile met the one on Emma's face, proving to Regina that the way her heart skipped a beat and how that flush of warmth that always rushed to her head and stomach at the same time, were inevitable when Emma spoke of her feelings and looked at her the way she was now. Even the way her mind was reprimanding her for acting like a lovesick teenager wasn't enough to stop the instinctive reaction Regina felt within her, before it appeared through the involuntary upward curve of her lips.

Only after the few moments of basking in that rare, wonderful feeling of being truly loved by someone she loved, was Regina able to slip her mask back on, giving Emma a calculating stare that was accompanied by a skeptical grunt. "Why should it?"

Seeing Regina's little act for what it was, Emma decided to enlighten the other woman as to how buying herself a present she could indulge in, earned her more respect and adoration in her eyes.

"It means you'd never let anyone stop you from trying to enjoy your birthday. I like that," Emma leaned over to kiss her temple. The end of a soft exhale that was wispy and warm, tickled Emma's cheek, as she happened to pull away from Regina just as the brunette happened to turn her face toward Emma's. "And don't worry; you don't have to share your chocolates if you don't want to."

"Don't be absurd; I'll always share with you. To be honest, I bought a few more than I usually do. I was hoping you'd be around to help me eat them," Regina confessed with a smile, moving to place the wine glasses on the bedside table and shift her pillow, so it leaned against the headboard. Then, she motioned for the blonde to come over. "Now," She lifted the plate from Emma's hand and put it beside the glasses, before taking the bottle of wine and pulling the bottle opener out of the pocket of her blue hoodie. "Feel free to take off your shoes and make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back."

The bottle, bottle opener, and unopened envelope were laid on top of the bed, before Regina made her way to the ensuite bathroom. Emma watched her with a curious look, getting a wink in her direction, before the brunette was hidden from her by the closed door.

Without wasting too much time wondering if the wink meant her girlfriend was up to something more than freshening up or using the toilet, Emma soon had her own sneakers pulled off and her messily folded hoodie sitting on the chaise across the room, while she placed her phone on the bedside table on the right side of the bed. She then sat down on the large mattress with her feet tucked under her as she took the wine and unscrewed the cork, filling each of the glasses halfway with the deep red liquid.

Just as she was setting the open bottle down next to the glasses on the bedside table, she heard the bathroom door click open. Her head jerked toward the direction of the sound, her eyes focused on the door that was slowly being pulled back. All she could see beyond it was the darkness that flooded the bathroom, except for the corner of the white sink that had become illuminated by the stream of light from the bedroom. She was reminded of earlier when Regina had finished changing into the dress Emma had helped pick out for her party, only this time Regina hadn't emerged from the room needing the other woman's assistance in zipping up her dress. Actually, Regina hadn't emerged at all.

"Regina?" Emma called to her lowly, her voice laced with some concern, when the other woman didn't step out. There was some rustling on the other side of the door and an annoyed-sounding "damn" that was muttered by the woman in the adjoining room. "Everything okay?"

"Fine," Was the short reply that came from the bathroom, before Emma was left to continue staring at the partially open doorway Regina still hadn't appeared in.  _At least Regina had answered her; that was a good sign._

A few moments later, however, the door was being pulled back the rest of the way and Regina stepped into the room, removing one of her earrings and placing it on top of the dresser she'd walked over to. "Sorry," She glanced in Emma's direction, while tilting her head to take off her other earring. "I forgot to put on my robe that I'd inconveniently left hanging on the opposite end of the  _dark_  bathroom."

The small part of Emma's mind that wasn't completely fixated on Regina, wanted to respond with some smart-ass comment about how the other woman could have easily turned the light back on in order to retrieve the robe, but the thought barely formed in her mind, let alone, on her tongue as she watched Regina move across the room.

Knowing Emma all too well, though, Regina had been anticipating a sarcastic response, pointing out the obvious, from her girlfriend and narrowed her eyes at her. "And before you say I could have turned the light on first, I-"

But the self-justifying argument Regina was about to make in explanation for her lack of common sense, caught in her throat at the distracted and intoxicated way Emma's eyes gradually lowered from her face down to her feet. It was still so new—somewhat strange-to Regina how even through the traces of desire that clouded Emma's eyes, there was so much more to the heavy gaze and so much depth to the want and need she saw regarding her. Unlike anyone she'd ever been with before, or those who had no shame in showing their silent appreciation of her body, there were so many other feelings in addition to a respect that others had never given Regina, present in Emma's eyes. She was beautiful to Emma and desired by her, but more importantly, she was valued and loved. And that truth had Regina's mouth slowly closing, her eyes burning, and her heart hammering as she allowed herself to relish in every tingle, quiver, and feeling of love that Emma's mesmerized gaze caused in her.

Green eyes wandered over Regina's bare feet and up the smooth olive skin of her legs, which eventually became hidden by a silky, navy blue robe that fell to the middle of Regina's thighs. After a while, Emma's eyes managed to leave the enticing skin they had settled on, to continue past the navy hem, and she observed how the robe was tucked and tied comfortably around Regina's middle. It wasn't long before her eyes then lifted above the knot, becoming distracted once again by the smooth glow of olive skin that was modestly exposed in a widening V-shape as Emma followed it up to Regina's neck. A surge of desire accompanied the flipping of her stomach and accelerated thumping of her heart as she took in the sight of the woman she loved.

"You changed," Emma stated simply, once she'd cleared her throat and met the deep brown eyes watching her from across the room.

"I was wondering if you'd noticed," Regina quipped back, quickly recovering from the intense moment with only a slightly husky voice that betrayed Emma's effect on her. "I couldn't tell from the way you've been staring at me for the past five minutes."

"Sure you couldn't," Emma rolled her eyes, but felt the incontrollable smile breaking through the unamused front she was putting up.

The swirling of emotions in Regina's eyes, however, couldn't be hidden from Emma, even as Regina tried to push them away, and they left Emma understanding and her heart aching for the woman in front of her. It was clear that Regina was trying to keep things from going down that darker, emotional path that lurked within her, so Emma only gave her a look of unspoken understanding and continued with the comfortable banter that they could count on from each other. "Not my fault you're so damn beautiful and attractive," Emma pouted playfully. "And no way was that five minutes of staring!"

"No, you're right; it probably wasn't. Your short attention span is almost as bad as Henry's," Regina teased, even as she felt her cheeks warming at Emma's compliment and the empathy she could see in the deep green eyes.

Keeping her confident air, she walked toward where the blonde was seated almost completely on the left side of the bed, picking her card up along the way from where it still sat on top of the comforter.

"I only have a short attention span when I'm bored and uninterested," Emma retorted, holding out one of the glasses of wine for Regina to take. "And that never happens when I'm with you. You always have my full attention."

"Just what this former queen likes to hear," Regina practically purred, bowing her head to kiss Emma's lips, as she took the wine glass she was offered.

Once Regina had pulled away, Emma took the other glass of wine and sat back against the pillow Regina had propped up, leaving space beside her for the other woman. After it appeared that Emma was comfortable enough, Regina sat down next to her, the bed dipping with her weight as she also settled back against the pillow. Their shoulders met—cool, navy satin sliding along Emma's skin—joining the tops of their arms in resting against each other, while their hips brushed lightly when Regina shifted closer to Emma.

"You took your sweatshirt off," Regina hummed, her eyes cast down and roaming over the black material of Emma's tank top, before looking up at her again.

"More comfortable like this."

"Those jeans cannot be comfortable," Regina laughed out in disbelief.

"They're not…too bad."

"I'll go get you a pair of my pajama pants to change into," Regina offered and began to move off the bed.

"No, really, I'm fine. You just got into bed," A small, objecting frown appeared on Emma's lips, convincing Regina not to get up. "Besides, something tells me my jeans won't be on much longer, anyway."

"What makes you so sure of that? I could very well decide to get my revenge for all of the waiting I’ve had to endure tonight and we could just go to sleep," Regina taunted.

"If you decide that's what you want," Emma shrugged, playing along with some of her own teasing.

"Is it what you want? You must be tired," Regina had become unexpectedly serious and sounded concerned as she rambled in a way that seemed all too insecure and out of character to Emma. "I could read your card and we could go to sle-"

"We could. Or we could finish where we left off downstairs, almost having sex against a wall," There was a mischievous gleam in Emma's eyes as she did her best to reassure Regina and help her to feel that neither of them should feel any pressure no matter what they ended up doing. "After you read my card, of course."

Regina's eyes fell to the white envelope with Emma's handwriting swooping across it. Earlier, there had been no question in her mind. She'd felt confident and sure and wanted nothing but that physical and emotional intimacy with Emma. She'd wanted that for a while. To find out what that connection could be like when you were actually in love with the other person. Sitting beside Emma in bed, however, was suddenly making her stomach swirl with insecurity, doubt, and the haunts of the past that she tried to push back down. It all made her feel weak and she hated that.

"Whatever you want," Emma repeated, with understanding that was laced with a hint of concern. It was as if she could tell what Regina was thinking and feeling, even if she hadn't said it out loud.

"I think I want to start by reading your card."

Emma watched Regina take a steadying breath and squeezed her hand, "Okay."

When the brunette only continued to stare down at the envelope, frozen in what looked like some kind of contemplation or internal battle, Emma leaned over to place a kiss against her shoulder, before resting her head against the silky material. "Don't forget, this is new for me, too."

Regina took in the comforting words reminding her that this was one more step that they'd be taking together; that they wouldn't be figuring out any of it alone. The other woman would be there, sharing in those same feelings of insecurity, awkwardness, fear, and love.

Resting her head on Emma's, Regina took a moment to be soothed by the other woman's closeness.

"Cold?" Emma wondered when Regina tangled her bare feet with her sock-covered ones.

Defensiveness flooded Regina's eyes out of habit at having been caught, until she remembered it was Emma asking. Her head dipped down, her gaze settling on the way their feet cuddled each other. "Maybe," Regina admitted quietly.

A light laugh came in response. "Come on, Regina. I can feel them through my socks! Your feet are freezing."

"Well,  _someone_ remembered my sneakers, but forgot to bring a pair of socks," Regina shot an accusing look at Emma, who had lifted her head from Regina's.

"Why didn't you say something when we were outside?" Emma asked with more guilt and worry than accusation.

"They weren't bothering me then. Not until I took my sneakers off just now and realized how cold they are."

Emma laughed again, kissing the side of Regina's head. "You were so determined to finish the treasure hunt that you didn't even think about the fact you could have gotten frost bite."

"We were mostly inside buildings and your car. I was fine," Regina maintained.

"Sorry, I forgot your socks," Emma rubbed her foot over the one Regina had tucked beneath it. "You could put some on now, though."

Regina smiled tenderly at the woman beside her, "Yours are warming mine up."

"Good."

"So, what shall we drink to?" Regina's eyes flicked down to the glasses of wine they were holding.

"To you," Emma suggested. "It is your birthday."

"And to you and Henry, too," Regina raised her glass. "My birthday would have been terrible without you two."

"No more lonely, awful birthdays for either of us," Emma clinked her glass against Regina's and they both took a sip of the intoxicating liquid that tingled against their throats in the heated trail that spread throughout them. "That's a promise," She added, once she'd swallowed another sip.

"Mm," Regina hummed in agreement and rested her head on Emma's bare shoulder. "No more blowing out candles on cupcakes we bought ourselves and making wishes not to be alone."

"You remember that?" Emma’s eyes grew wide as her gaze fell on Regina.

"Of course, I do," Regina's voice was low and caring, proving to Emma how she had always paid attention to the blonde that had stood out and mattered to her in some way from the moment they'd met. It overwhelmed Emma to hear that her silly, stupidly-emotional story hadn't been forgotten by Regina or simply brushed off with its sentimentality. That the only reason it had stayed in Regina's memories hadn’t been because it was the moment Regina had perceived Emma's becoming attached to Henry and had felt her place in Henry's life threatened by what Emma's could be. And that part of the reason was because Regina had related to Emma's loneliness and felt for her…cared about her. "I don't know how happy I was about it at the time, but now I can say I'm glad your wish came true."

Emma's hand came to settle over the one that Regina had sitting on top of the envelope in her lap, and she started making small circles with her thumb across the back of Regina's hand, after having linked a few of their fingers together. "I'm glad Henry brought me home."

"I am too," Regina breathed, watching the loving movements Emma's finger caressed her skin with.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the peaceful moment next to one another: the comfortable and electric sensations their touches sparked in one other; the soothing and arousing rhythms of each other's breathing and heartbeats as they became more rapid, then calmed; their changing thoughts that the other could almost hear being spoken in the silent language that had developed between them.

"I like this," Regina decided to break the silence and turned to look up at Emma. "You in my bed."

"That makes two of us," Emma sipped her wine, snuggling more into Regina and draping her free hand over her girlfriend's stomach.

After a few more moments, Emma was reaching over Regina, hovering awkwardly above the other woman's lap, while she set her wine glass down on the bedside table. Catching sight of the chocolates, Emma looked up over her shoulder, finding Regina watching her with a look that was both bemused and perplexed at the blonde's current position. Emma had been trying to keep herself from putting most of her weight on Regina, much to the painful disapproval of the wrist of the hand she was leaning on, but now she decided to be a little passive aggressive due to the mocking way Regina was staring at her. She sent Regina a playful scowl, dropping her torso onto the other woman's lap, purposely lying across her, while she leaned on her elbows.

After giving Regina a small smirk, which earned her a hint of a glare that barely held any menace, Emma motioned to the chocolates sitting on the plate, "Want one?"

Emma was just about to pick up a chocolate when Regina's voice interrupted the action.

"I want you," She responded throatily, catching Emma slightly off-guard. Regina reached out, gently pulling some of Emma's hair back from her face and running her hand delicately through the blonde waves.

Feeling every soft movement of Regina's fingers in her hair, left Emma's stomach flipping and her nerves tingling, while her heart kept beating hard in her chest, still affected by Regina's words. She caught Regina's wrist when the other woman's hand had stopped at the ends of her hair and rested against Emma's back. Running her thumb over Regina's soft skin, she pulled Regina's wrist forward, placing an open-mouth kiss on the inside of it. Her lips lingered there, along with the warmth of her mouth and breath, which caused a delightful shiver to creep up Regina's spine.

"Wow," Emma murmured against Regina's skin, arching a teasing eyebrow up at Regina as she made eye contact. "You want me more than gourmet chocolates."

"Always," Regina chuckled, and dipped her head forward to capture Emma's lips with a kiss that was a little less than chaste. Emma moaned when Regina's teeth tugged lightly on her bottom lip as they pulled away from each other. "Besides, I've been waiting to have you…wanting you, for much longer."

"Have you, now?" Emma smirked, just before her lips melted into the heated kiss that they'd both moved in for at the same time.

Just when Regina's tongue had finally slipped past Emma's lips, suggestively running up and down the roof of Emma's mouth, and then, stroking and playing with the other woman's tongue, her fingers brushed over the card that had slipped from her lap at some point and onto the bed. Regina brought the card up between them, breaking their kiss and the spell they were falling under. "But first, I should open my card."

"Tease," Emma sulked, and took one of the chocolates, holding it up to Regina's mouth. "So I guess as much as you say you want me, you're okay with settling for a chocolate right now."

"Right now, yes," Regina pressed her lips to the round candy, sucking on it as the heavenly taste melted into her mouth. A pleased moan rose in her throat, turning Emma's eyes into a darker green, while their gazes remained locked on one another. Parting her lips a little more, Regina brought them back over the chocolate, as well as, Emma's thumb this time, grazing Emma's finger with her teeth. Then, her tongue darted out to lick the chocolate that had gotten onto Emma's index finger that was also holding it. Her lips closed over the finger and Regina sucked on it, before slowly pulling back and setting it free.

"Gods Regina, are you trying to torture me? This is because of the treasure hunt, isn't it? Or because you secretly hate that my parents were at your party?"

Regina responded by taking the remaining chocolate Emma was holding and placing it in her mouth. "You and Henry tortured me all night. Now, it's my turn to have some fun," Regina brought her thumb to her mouth and cleaned off what remained of the melting chocolate.

"It wasn't torture," Emma poked at Regina's side with a huff, not receiving the squeal she had kind of hoped for, but enjoying the way Regina moved her torso hastily away and failed to avoid the contact. "You admitted you enjoyed it."

Regina scoffed, "And you didn't enjoy what I just did?"

"The problem isn't that I enjoyed it. It's that I enjoyed it too much."

A grin that was both wicked and satisfied formed on Regina's face, her eyes dancing with the same deviousness.

"Just open your card," Emma sighed drolly in defeat, grabbing another chocolate from the plate on the table, before she laid her head in Regina's lap. "I'll be here, sharing your chocolates and not watching you read what I wrote."

Regina chuckled lightly and bent her head to place a kiss in Emma's hair, as the other woman turned onto her right side and faced away from her.

Emma felt the nervous flutters in her stomach again, and tried her best to focus on the sweet, delectable chocolate truffle she was nibbling on, and not the loud tear of the envelope being opened or the bending and crinkling of paper when Regina pulled the card from inside. The brunette must have sensed Emma's agitation because she stroked the blonde's hair again, comforting her. Then, just before opening the card, she found Emma's free hand and weaved their fingers together. Emma sighed contentedly, half into Regina's robe and half into the air. She knew it was crazy to suddenly feel this insecure and nervous, especially when she trusted Regina, but she couldn't help those flashes of rejection that always appeared in these moments and made her heart sink into her stomach.

"I love you," Regina took the time to murmur into her ear, after looking over the outside of the card and reading the  _Happy Birthday_ flowing across it in purple script. Below it there was a picture of a beautiful bouquet of different flowers: dark pink roses, a handful of red roses, a few light purple roses, pale pink carnations, purple daisies, a few white lilies, and baby's breath sprinkled around. It was a simple cover, yet so pretty, and it made Regina tear up as she ran a finger over the delicate-looking flowers.

Henry had been the only one to ever give her birthday cards and they had always been handmade. Of course, she'd thought they were the most creative and special cards in all the realms, and treasured and appreciated them with all of her heart. But this card was so important to her, too. Emma had specifically thought of Regina when she saw it. It expressed all of the good wishes, happiness, and love she wanted Regina to receive; gorgeous flowers that she hoped would bring a smile to Regina's face. And as she opened it, she saw that Emma truly had added a piece of herself to the card with the personal message that was written on both sides of the card and continued on to the back cover.

A small, red velvet pouch fell out from inside and Regina caught it, knowing that inside was the final charm that would complete her bracelet. Instead of pulling the strings that had been drawn shut and finding out what Emma had given her, Regina put it down on the table next to the wine glasses and chocolates. In that moment, Emma's words were everything she wanted and needed. The charm was something to look forward to, and she was certain the words would only have her treasuring the small symbol of love from Emma even more when she finally did open it.

Regina took a moment to clear the emotion from her throat, and then, opened the card once again, reading what Emma had written.

_Dear Regina,_

_If you're reading this I'm guessing you're not mad, got over being mad, or I found a way to make you forget that I went along with Henry's ideas to throw you a surprise party, invite your former enemies to celebrate your birthday, buy a piñata, make you go on a treasure hunt, and wait for surprise after surprise. I'm also here hoping I'm still alive after all of that. Although, after this week, I’m thinking we really are past you actually killing me ;) And that brings me to what I want to say to you._

_I'm not the best when it comes to words or expressing my feelings with them. You've told me before how impulsive I am, and I know you've known me long enough now to know I'm way more of an 'actions speak louder' kind of person. We've confided in each other so much, especially lately, that I know in many ways this is true for you, too. People have said so many things to us but their actions ended up making what they said meaningless, or if anything, painful memories. I get that and that's why it almost seems ridiculous that I'm writing all of this down, because really, if I don't show you and prove to you I feel this way, can you put any trust and faith that the words I'm writing here are true? All I can do is hope you'll listen to them—read them, and believe in me and whatever we've become, enough to take them to heart and trust that I will never make them painful to read because they will always be the truth. And that I'll never stop proving to you that they are._

_My whole life I've been looking for somewhere I didn't have to be alone. Maybe even a place I could belong that included people that wanted me there as much as I wanted to be there with them. I wanted a home; a family. But since I never had that, I never knew what that actually meant aside from what movies, TV, books, and stuff like that suggested it to be. You know: parents and kids eating dinner around the table and talking about their day; best friends who always had each other's back and supposedly stayed friends their whole lives; lovers that battled against all the odds just to hopefully settle down and live out their happy ending. And even if all of those relationships are wonderful to have, now I get that it's really what's at the heart of them._

_Home and family are about having people who can understand you, believe in you, fight for you and with you, forgive you when you've genuinely apologized after making the stupidest mistake, and never give up on you or run away no matter how much of a success or failure you feel like at any given moment. They make fighting and surviving and living worth it because no matter what's happened in the past or what will happen in the future, they become a big part of you and your strength._

_It's taken us both a long time to find that/have that again—and not be so afraid of it. You and I both know how none of that should ever be taken for granted. And that's why I want you to know that you've given me all of that, Regina. You are my home and my family, no matter how crazy or sentimental that sounds. I feel like you understand me in a way no one ever has, and over time, you've come to stand by me and trust me—to believe in me, longer than anyone (well, besides Henry) has before. That means more than you could ever imagine and I only hope that I have given you the same._

_We both know this hasn't been easy and hasn't always been like this. Hell, a year ago I don't even think I could have imagined us being friends, let alone more than that. But now, I'm thankful for every minute I can spend with you, whether it's as friends or whatever we've become. You are so many things—strong, smart, beautiful, mysterious, sexy, caring, an amazing mom—and every part of you, even what I'm still learning about you, only makes me feel more deeply for you. It makes me want to keep holding on because even if all we're ever meant to be together are Henry's moms, it would never change the fact that you and Henry have become my family._

_Maybe you and I won't always end our nights holding each other on the couch when he's asleep or kissing each other goodnight when it's time to leave, but I'll always care about you. I'm still always going to be standing by you, believing in you, fighting for you and with you, and offering to listen to whatever you need to get off your chest, even if it's when we don't want to sit any closer than opposite sides of the room. That said, part of me hopes that we do get over ourselves and our pasts, and that at least one of us will force us to talk about what this is and see if we want to make this work, because I'm feeling more and more sure that it'll be worth it._

_(You know what? In two weeks, if we haven't talked about possibly going there and starting some kind of relationship that is more than whatever we've been doing, hand me this letter and the card, and remind me it's time and that I've slayed a dragon, so talking about feelings should be a piece of cake. I mean, I guess I'd still stand the same chance of getting burned, hurt, or whatever as I did with the dragon, right? But I think I'll be willing to take my chances. You're worth it. We are worth it.)_

_Sorry, I meant to keep this short and make it more about you having the awesome and happy birthday that you deserve. I'm kind of glad that I started rambling, though. You should know all of this. I've wanted to say so much of it for a while. I care about you…so much, and by the end of tonight I just hope you feel how much. Have a wonderful birthday, Regina, and I hope all of your wishes come true._

_Love always,_

_Emma_

Regina allowed her watery eyes to remain focused on the familiar, but neater than usual, handwriting. The words were no longer blurry as she stared at them. Her initial tears had slipped onto her cheeks around the first paragraph, and more had followed down the same path, past her chin. She sniffled and allowed the smile that had been tugging at her lips to fully form again.

After a long moment, her eyes finally met Emma's. The other woman had turned so she was looking up at her and was watching her with an expression that held the oddest mix of nervousness, happiness, confidence, and relief.

"I didn't want you to cry," Emma gave a slight laugh, her words breaking through the tightness in her throat.

"Did you really think I'd burn you as badly as Maleficent could have?" Regina wondered, once she had found her voice, not daring to bring up any of the more emotional parts of what Emma had written, until she was sure she had the right words and they wouldn't catch in the back of her throat.

"Worse. Although, not literally," Emma said in a light tone, stroking the top of Regina's leg. "Not anymore, at least, since there's no magic to make any fireballs."

"Emma-" Regina tried to reassure her but was interrupted.

"That's all you took away from that?" The blonde asked with a hint of an amused gleam in her eyes.

"No," She breathed softly, lowering her head to Emma's and hovering over her lips. Their eyes held each other, conveying almost everything that there were no words for. "Thank you."

Regina brought her lips over Emma's, closing the space between them. She was greeted by the taste of chocolate that lingered in Emma's mouth, making the kiss that much sweeter. She kissed Emma in a way that took her breath away in the same way Emma's words had taken hers. There was a desperation and intensity to the kisses that were still slow and deep. Regina could feel Emma's hand traveling through her hair, tugging back the dark waves that were quickly becoming more tousled. After a few more kisses that were soft and chaste, Regina pulled back a little. She waited for Emma's eyes to meet hers, keeping her hand against the side of Emma's cheek.

"We are worth it," Regina stated definitively with husky emotion in her voice. "And I am glad that we talked without me having to hand you this letter two weeks from now."

"Yeah, me too," Emma nodded into Regina's hand, having felt all of her previous nervousness fade away during Regina's kisses. "Though, after tonight, I'm thinking Henry probably would have pulled some kind of a _Parent-Trap_ thing to get us to talk, before we'd think it was time to pull the card out to remind us to."

Regina laughed at the likeliness of Henry eventually getting fed up with their secret cuddling on the couch and locking them in a room or something, so that they wouldn't be able to dance around the topic of their feelings anymore, and would have to confront everything and move forward. "I believe you're right. Sooner or later, he would have felt awkward or gotten tired of leaving us alone to figure out how to start a relationship on our own. All of those ways he was already playing matchmaker would have turned into  _Operation: Matchmaker_ or some other mission."

"Mm. That's our kid," Emma rolled her eyes affectionately with a chuckle.

"He likes to be the hero and save the day," Regina offered in defense of their son. "I can't imagine where he gets that from."

"Me either," Emma played along.

"And he means well, just like his birth mother," Regina patted Emma's arm.

"Hey wait, you're the one who saved my mother from a runaway horse, but Henry and I are the ones with savior complexes?" Emma raised a challenging eyebrow at Regina.

"The two of you try to be heroic far more often than I do."

"Mhmm…whatever you say," Emma tried to appease Regina with a nod. "And just so you know, you're Henry's hero every day. That's what really matters," Emma lifted her hand to run her thumb along Regina's cheek.

"Thank you," Regina kissed the inside of Emma's palm. "But please, you're his hero, too. He's always looked at you with such pride and admiration…"

"See? He comes from a family of awesome, heroic women," Emma stated matter-of-factly, ending their back and forth with a truth they could both agree on.

There were a few moments of silence that passed, while Regina's eyes left Emma's to look back at the card she still held in her free hand. A tiny smile tugged at her lips and she reached over to set the card on the table nearby, her pinky brushing the soft velvet of the pouch still waiting to be opened. She kept her eyes on the card a little longer, then, stared down at Emma and lightly stroked her cheek. "Thank you for showing me how much you care about me. For letting me feel how you feel about me."

Emma moved her head up and kissed Regina deeply, shifting her body, so it hovered over Regina's. "I'm not done yet."

She kissed Regina's lips again, before moving her mouth down to place kisses along Regina's neck.

"And do I get to…return the favor…and show you…what I…feel for you," Regina panted out between kisses, as her body sank down further into the bed and she found herself becoming more and more lost in the sensations Emma's lips, teeth, and tongue were making her feel as they slid, grazed, and glided from one side of her neck to the other, before Emma lifted them to Regina's ear.

"If that's what you want. It's your birthday," Emma reminded in a hot whisper, then began to suck on Regina's earlobe, receiving a moan from Regina as her head lolled back further into the pillow.

"More than anything," Regina breathed out heavily. "I want to be able to—to make love to you."

Emma lifted her head to look down into Regina's eyes, which slowly opened and stared back at her in a similar hazy gaze that the green eyes looking into them held. Neither said anything. Only the smallest of smiles crossed over both of their faces. Then, Emma's head lowered to the lips that rose to meet hers simultaneously.

The depth and passion of their kisses conveyed everything that could and couldn't be put into words. Their mouths moved gracefully and sloppily against one another, each taking and giving as much as they could. Their tongues sliding, exploring, teasing and working to build up the moment between them, while their hands slid over thin material that met warm skin at its edges. Soon, they were working together to hastily untie the knot on Regina's robe, clumsily slipping the smooth garment from Regina, once it had come loose.

The nightgown Regina wore was simple and the same color as the robe, yet Emma still found herself having to catch her breath at the sight of Regina. She wasted no time in meeting the skin that formed an even lower V-shape from the bottom of Regina's neck, past her breasts, now that the robe had been removed. Her mouth traveled down the path of the soft skin that held the fragrant scent of Regina's perfume mixed with a slightly salty, enticing smell. Goose bumps formed where Emma's lips had been, and a shiver rose up from the base of Regina's spine, causing more to appear. The slight pressure of Regina's hands on the back of Emma's head kept her nestled between Regina's breasts, her ministrations evoking guttural sounds of pleasure from Regina.

When Regina's hands eventually fell to Emma's shoulders, the blonde retreated back up the previously slick path she'd made, pressing kisses to Regina's neck again. It was only when she began sucking at Regina's collar bone that Emma noticed how Regina's hands had somehow made their way underneath her tank top and up her back. Thin fingers stroked and dug into her skin each time Emma paid attention to a particularly sensitive spot, and Emma relished in the way she could delight and satisfy the other woman.

"Less clothes," Emma huffed out moments later when what they were wearing suddenly felt like it was becoming more and more in the way. She pushed at the shoulders of Regina's nightgown, giving her the cue to help her take it off.

However, Regina let out a low rumbling chuckle beneath her, and instead of helping Emma in her pursuit to rid the brunette of more clothing, she let her hands wander up and down Emma's sides. Then, she let them fall further, until they were pressed against Emma's taut stomach. She smiled lazily up at the blonde, who seemed caught between savoring the feel of Regina's hands on her skin and annoyed that they had stopped their explorations just below her breasts.

"It seems I've made this more of a challenge for you by wearing this nightgown," Regina smirked, and received one in return from Emma.

"Don't forget, I still have my jeans on," Emma pecked Regina's lips in a quick kiss. "That's a whole other kind of challenge."

In a swift move that initially surprised Emma, but had her taking the cue and helping Regina to maneuver them, Emma found herself switching places with the brunette, who was now looking down at her.

"We'll see about that," Regina hummed throatily against her ear, gliding the hands that were still sitting against Emma's bare stomach up the peaks of her breasts. The blonde moaned and wriggled a bit on the bed beneath her, while Regina's hands opened and closed: squeezing, kneading, and massaging the supple breasts that hardened under her palms. The motion caused Regina's forearms to lift Emma's shirt higher and higher, until it was wrinkled up above Regina's hands. Not caring about completely removing the shirt for the time being, Regina lowered her head to suck on one of the nipples that had been poking up into her hand and Emma arched her back with a sharp whimper at the feeling of the warm and wet sensation she'd desired.

"Regina," Emma exhaled, as the woman finished kissing and attending to one breast and moved her mouth to the other. The blonde moaned again and Regina smiled against the heated skin her lips rested against. She wasn't surprised when the impatience she could sense within Emma got the better of her, and the other woman's hands were cupping her breasts that had fallen forward in the clingy satin material of the nightgown.

Regina sucked in a breathy moan, quickly exhaling, as Emma's hands worked against her body. When Emma's hands squeezed again, Regina instinctively ground down against Emma's covered thigh. A groan that morphed into a frantic whimper came from Regina and had Emma hurriedly moving her hands to Regina's hips, guiding her down to Emma's leg a couple more times, before Emma took the hem of Regina's nightgown, and pulled it up and over her head. Then, she raised her head from the pillow in a hasty motion and got rid of her tank top that was no longer serving any purpose but to annoy her.

The sight of an almost completely naked Regina had Emma's heart rising into her throat when her head lowered back down to the pillow. It was one of the moments where time seemed to slow down and reality contradicted itself- feeling all too real and all too dreamlike at the same time. The moment where she saw the person that filled her in every way possible and completed her; where she knew that this was the woman she would be in love with for the rest of her life. And it made her heart ache in the best way because it was a moment that Emma had believed she would never actually experience.

"Not fast enough," Emma laughed a little louder than she normally would have and forced herself out of the powerful moment that had engulfed her. She lifted her head up, swirling her tongue over the tip of Regina's breast. "See, getting my jeans off is a greater challenge."

"I currently like…your jeans," Regina slid against Emma's thigh again, keeping up the slow rhythm that was driving them both crazy.

"And I like you," Emma moved her tongue over Regina's other nipple this time, sucking on it, even as Regina's breasts bobbed lightly with the way she continued rocking against Emma.

Emma's hands traveled over the bare skin of Regina's sides and down to her hips, stopping their movements. She pushed Regina lightly onto the mattress and shifted their bodies, so that they were facing one another. "So beautiful. Every part of you," It was a whisper. Emma reached out and placed her hand over Regina's heart that was thundering underneath her flushed skin. "And I want to make love to you, too," Emma breathed, echoing Regina's statement from earlier, capturing her lips briefly. "In case you haven't noticed."

A tear slipped from Regina's eye at the declaration and Emma kissed the spot on her cheek where it landed, her lips curving into a smile. Emma could see the pink in Regina's cheeks and the foolishness she felt reflected through her brown eyes, and so, she brought her lips to Regina's forehead in an encouraging kiss. Then, she smiled down at her and was happy to receive a smile in return that wasn't shy or embarrassed.

She brought her hand to rest lightly over Regina's abdomen and the top part of her underwear, waiting to see if Regina wanted her fingers to continue their way beneath the thin, lacey material. When Regina nodded, Emma slipped her hand inside, rubbing circles over Regina's clit with her thumb, while two of her fingers stroked and teased Regina. Rising up on her elbow some more, Emma angled herself over Regina, continuing the tantalizing movements of her fingers.

"No, no teasing," Regina practically pouted, which warmed Emma's heart and even caused her to let out a short giggle. "I want you…inside."

Emma swallowed thickly at the request that had her own need growing hotter and pooling between her legs. Her eyes met Regina's as she did what she'd desired to do all night. She gently pushed a finger inside Regina, allowing the other woman a second to get used to the feeling. Then, she found a rhythm that was steady, but not too slow, as she began easily thrusting and curling her fingers, in and out of the tightness that Regina kept meeting her with; listening for what had Regina gasping, moaning, and urging her for more.

"Emma-" Regina's eyes were almost all the way closed, as the blonde watched her becoming clouded and lost in the sensations she was causing her to feel. The breathy sound of her name, along with Regina's soft cries and whimpers, had her lowering her head to place brief kisses to Regina's neck…then, her chest…then, her stomach. She stopped when she placed one last kiss below Regina's belly button.

As she hovered there, Regina's salty, tangy scent met her nose and distracted her with the way her own arousal heightened, until Regina bucked her hips up into Emma's hand. She stopped the movements of her fingers, pulling out of Regina, in order to quickly slip the remaining garment down Regina's legs and toss it somewhere in the room. She could tell that Regina was close to her climax by the way she trembled at the loss of their connection, and so, Emma didn't hesitate in lowering her head again, although further down this time. She licked up Regina's folds a few times, her parted lips coming closer together as she kissed and sucked, before her tongue finally traveled down and entered Regina.

One of Emma's hands sat along Regina's hip, helping to anchor her, while the other found Regina's breast, toying with the perky nipple it found and eliciting delighted mewls from Regina that grew louder and louder. Emma's tongue continued to move rhythmically in and out of her; thrusting, stroking, swirling. Each action had Regina moaning and squirming and grasping desperately at the comforter with one hand, while the other twisted in Emma's hair and pushed her further into her center.

By the time Emma licked her way up Regina's slit and found her clit, both of Regina's hands had found their way into Emma's hair, tangling fiercely into the golden strands. It caused Emma to hum against her right before she suckled the sensitive bundle of nerves that she knew would drive Regina into her climax. Regina tugged hard at Emma's hair, making her lover wince with the slight pain, as she tensed and froze suddenly, crying out the other woman's name.

Emma took the time to lap up the juices between Regina's legs; tasting the salty tang that was new, but immediately familiar to her. Knowing Regina's body was still on fire but also sensitive, Emma waited a few long moments, and then, slowly slipped her middle finger into Regina, pressing her lips to the top of her sex in a kiss as she did so. Regina let out a low moan in satisfaction and thrust her hips up into her girlfriend's palm. Emma began stroking and curling her fingers again, moving in and slightly out of Regina. Only a few minutes had passed, when she felt Regina beginning to clamp around her fingers, and Emma moved her thumb to rub Regina's clit to help push her over the edge. A loud, unintelligible cry came from Regina, as she was fully taken over by another orgasm.

Once Emma sensed Regina's breathing returning to normal, she kissed the inside of her thigh, then, rose to lie beside her on the pillow that Regina's head was barely on. Regina slipped an arm around her instantly and rested her head on Emma's chest, sighing contentedly.

"I love you," Emma kissed the top of her head that still smelled sweet with shampoo and hairspray, but now had a salty undertone to it. After pulling back, she swept the strands of dark hair that stuck to Regina's forehead back into place. "And if Henry wakes up because of that last scream, I'll totally take the mortifying walk of shame back to his room with him, where I'll answer any embarrassing questions."

That made Regina laugh against Emma as she traced lines over Emma's bare stomach with her fingers. "It was your doing, anyway," Regina told her.

"And I plan on doing it again. At least once more tonight."

"Do you?" Regina gave her a sly smirk.

"If you want more birthday sex."

"You're tiring me out, Ms. Swan," Regina smiled lazily. "Not that I wouldn't love another round."

Emma's hand slid down the smooth skin of Regina's back, settling on her hip, where her fingers tickled and caressed the warm skin beneath them.

"You've been with women before," Regina broke the silence between them, not looking at Emma as she made the statement.

"Uh," Emma stuttered mostly due to the unpredictability of Regina's train of thought. "Yes."

"I'm not looking for any details," Regina hurried to clarify. "I just wanted confirmation that my assumption wasn't wrong."

A cocky grin bloomed on Emma's face. "It was that good, huh?"

"You Charmings and your egos," Regina rolled her eyes. "Yes, it was  _that good_."

Regina couldn't help a grin of her own from appearing on her face.

"I've never done  _that_  for anyone before, though."

"What?"

"Multiple..."

"Oh," A comprehending look crossed Regina's face.

"Well, not twice in a row…that quickly," Emma explained, feeling a blush creep into her cheeks. "But it was never their birthday and I wasn't…it wasn't love. I didn't care as much. I wanted it to be more than good for you."

"And it was," Regina kissed the spot above Emma's heart. "More than good."

She lifted her head to find Emma's lips, kissing them leisurely, feeling Emma's arms snake around her and pull her on top of her. Their kisses became more fervent as Emma's hands weaved into Regina's messy hair and Regina's hands found their way from Emma's breasts to her jeans, where she slowly managed to unbutton them and tug down the zipper. The sound of the metal unfastening caused them to break their kiss, as the growing lust in Regina's eyes met Emma's. "I'm ready to take on my challenge now," She announced in a raspy voice, pulling on the denim.

It took some effort and help from Emma, who assisted in peeling the skinny jeans from her legs. By the time they had gotten them to her ankles, Regina was tugging the pants off in a swift, frustrated motion and throwing them (inside-out) forcefully across the room.

"Just so you know," Regina leaned confidingly toward Emma, who rested back on her elbows. "I've never done this before. Had sex with a woman."

Emma's eyes softened and she pushed the dark hair that had fallen forward into Regina's face, behind her ear. "Technically, you just did."

"But you were the one-" Regina cut herself off, not wanting to be overly graphic, since they both knew the specifics of what Emma had done. "Nevermind."

"It's all instinct and listening to the other person, like sex with anyone else."

"It isn't, though…sex with anyone else," Regina lowered her eyes and shook her head, before she looked back up at Emma. "I've never cared this much. I want it to be more than good."

Emma smiled at Regina's deliberate use of the words she'd said just moments earlier. "It will be," Emma kissed her. "Totally, worth the wait."

Regina answered her with a genuine smile before her lips were meeting Emma's again, then, moving down Emma's body. "I want to know what you like," She lifted her head away from the spot on Emma's stomach that she had just kissed. "Show me," Her brown eyes ordered gently, and her hand closed over Emma's, bringing it to her mouth and pressing her lips to each fingertip.

"Sho—oh…" Emma started to ask, interrupting herself when she caught on to what Regina was implying. "Okay."

Emma laid back against the pillows, so her head was supported. She kept her eyes on Regina's as she parted her legs. Then, she pushed her underwear aside, gliding her hand up and down her sex, before she moved her finger inside of herself, her lower half lifting up a bit, as she began to move in and out of herself.

Regina slowly lowered her eyes, watching the motion of Emma's hand—the tempo of her fingers; when they seemed to bend into a subtle curling motion; how her thumb played with her clit. She felt the pulsing return in between her own legs. The same heat flooding her again.

Emma's free hand slid over her breast, massaging it as her hips began to rock more in sync with her fingers. Small whimpers and pleasurable moans flowed through the air with the added pressure and quicker pace Emma used. When Regina eventually found Emma's eyes again, she saw how her eyelids had slipped halfway over her green irises, yet Emma was still focused directly on Regina.

"Come here," Emma told her breathlessly, bringing her hand out from between her legs, while she held her clean hand out for Regina to take. Regina accepted it and laid down beside Emma, curling her body into her girlfriend's, so her right leg draped over Emma's left. Then, Emma guided Regina's hand to the place her own hand had been. "I want you in me," Emma kissed her shoulder.

Without another word and more confidence than Regina had expected from herself, she slowly slipped her finger into Emma; both of them adjusting to each other for a moment, and then, moving with one another. Regina kissed Emma, capturing the moan that flowed past the other woman's lips, with her mouth. As Emma began to breathe harder, Regina left her lover's mouth and pressed kisses below her jaw; then, her neck; then, near her ear.

A few moments later, Emma moved her hand down to find the space between Regina's legs, her fingers meeting the dampness there. Regina squirmed and moaned at the contact, eagerly meeting Emma's touch. Emma slid her thumb over Regina's clit, rubbing up and down and sideways, while she slid a finger into Regina. Regina gasped at the initial feeling, the movements of her fingers inside Emma briefly stalling, while she easily got used to Emma inside of her. Soon, both women were moving together; in sync and complete.

It didn't take long after that for Emma's fingers to still inside Regina, the blonde crying out, while she clenched around Regina's fingers. Once she recovered, her finger picked up its pace in Regina again, and they worked together to bring Regina to the point where her eyes rolled back beneath their lids and she called out into Emma's arm; an attempt to stifle the sound, while she rode out the wave that rushed through her.

Their chests rose and fell against each other as they lay tangled together. "See," Emma panted. "I never would have guessed you'd never done this before."

"Lucky for you, I'm a fast learner," Regina smirked.

"And you know me well," Emma placed a kiss to Regina's temple. "Completely, worth the wait."

Regina nodded, "We work well together."

"I thought we already knew that."

"Yes, but it was just reaffirmed," Regina lifted her head and pressed a kiss to Emma's pinker-than-usual lips. "And on a different level."

Emma giggled at that, nuzzling Regina's nose with her own. "I hope we didn't wake Henry up."

"I'm sure he was exhausted enough to sleep through anything tonight, but I think we should ask Ruby if he can sleepover tomorrow night."

"Already?" Emma wondered, somewhat surprised, as she followed Regina's lead and sat up on the bed.

"She offered," Regina shrugged, reaching behind Emma to pull back the comforter and sheets. "And that way we can start earlier."

Emma chuckled, "I approve of that idea."

She helped Regina put the pillows back into place, and then, settled down into the uncovered space Regina had revealed. "Good thing we switched your belated birthday breakfast to brunch."

"If we're expected to be awake by noon, I think I'll have to postpone your payback for the piñata until tomorrow," Regina smiled cunningly at Emma, lying down beside her and pulling the sheet over them.

Emma's arms reached out for her and Regina instinctively shifted back into the other woman's embrace. "And here I thought I was safe and you forgot."

"I thought you were aware that I don't let things go easily," Regina nestled her head against the crook of Emma's arm. "Besides, would you want me to after what happened a few minutes ago? Because I can promise you, my revenge for that silly piñata is going to keep you in my bed for hours."

"I'm not sure if that's really a punishment."

Regina turned her head slightly in Emma's direction. "It will be if you can't touch."

"We'll see how long that lasts," Emma mumbled under her breath, the puffs of air catching in Regina's hair.

"Just for that I'll make it so you can't walk for days."

"Hey, you know it's true. It's better when I'm touching you," Emma said against Regina's neck, bringing her hand up from where it was splayed on Regina's stomach to the breast it rested beneath.

"Mm…yes, much better," Regina pressed even further back into Emma with a smile. "I love when you touch me. And when you hold me," A sigh left Regina's smiling lips as she lifted Emma's hand from her breast, linking their fingers, and bringing their joined hands up, so her cheek rested against them. "Always hold me."

They were as molded together as they could be, yet Emma still found a way to pull Regina closer. "Not letting go."

"I'm not either," Regina tangled her legs with Emma's, falling deeper into the comfort and love of their embrace. Both of them cherishing and relishing in what they had convinced themselves they'd probably never be able to have, but had now found with each other. It was only the beginning of that happiness; the start of being the other's family; their home. Yet, both women were grateful for it and the happy ending they would share together with their son.

"Happy Birthday, Regina," Came the quiet voice from behind her that was becoming heavy with the sleep Emma would soon drift into.

"Thank you, my love."

 


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello all! Well, here it is. The final update! I’m somewhat sad, but also, quite happy and proud to have finished this story. Thank you to everyone who has continued reading. I really appreciate you all sticking with me and I hope that you’ve enjoyed this fic as much as I have enjoyed writing it. And once again, many, many thanks to those who have followed and reviewed. I hope you enjoy the ending!

**Epilogue**

                The comforting aroma of coffee traveled through the first floor of the mansion and up the staircase that was illuminated and warmed by the late morning sunlight streaming through the large windows. Regina breathed in the heartening smell as she quickly made her way down from one landing to another, becoming focused on the hushed tones of the two familiar voices she heard coming from the kitchen when she reached the last step. She played absentmindedly with the final charm she had just attached to her bracelet—Emma’s charm, and felt her heart swell with the love she felt for the two people whose laughter flowed from the other room.

                She hovered in the doorway with a small smile lifting her lips, watching as Emma stood in front of the percolating coffeemaker and the glass pot slowly filling up underneath it. Henry stood next to her, nudging his mom as they talked about something, before Emma poked him playfully and they laughed again. It overwhelmed her to see the happiness etched on the faces of her son and her girlfriend as they faced one another, and Regina could feel her own happiness rising within her. They were a family. They loved one another. And the feelings of happiness, love, and home that had felt so out of reach for all of them at one point or another, were finally theirs to experience and share.

                Regina thought back to an hour earlier when she’d woken up after a wonderful night’s sleep, taking a minute to cherish the intimate feeling of Emma’s arm draped over her middle, while the blonde’s head was nestled against her shoulder. She’d looked over at the peacefulness on her lover’s face; content, just as Regina was, to finally be so close together.

_With a soft, happy sigh, Regina turned onto her side, facing Emma on the pillow they shared. Their noses brushed as the arm Emma had around the other woman, instinctively pulled Regina closer to her as the younger woman continued to sleep. A soft smile formed on Regina’s lips and she felt her heart flutter at being tugged forward and held tighter by Emma. Her fingers reached out to comb the loose strands of Emma’s hair back behind her ear, stroking the blonde’s cheek, and then, Regina closed her eyes once again, treasuring the warm feeling of being loved and needed by someone she loved and needed just as much. She wondered how she’d gotten so lucky and fought the knot in her stomach that tried to remind her she was the last person who deserved this._

_The touch of soft lips against one eyelid and then, the other, had her eyes fluttering open to see Emma’s green ones staring back at her with the flecks of gold scattered throughout them, visible in the sunlight that crept over the room._

_“I love you,” Emma whispered, dipping her head forward and placing a gentle kiss to Regina’s lips, erasing what little remained of the worry and unhappy frown that she’d watched fall over Regina’s face. “Happy day after your birthday.”_

_Emma pulled her closer then; their bodies coming together and pressing perfectly against each other._

_“I love you too,” Regina’s smile grew and faded as she leaned up and captured Emma’s lips in a kiss that was soft and sweet at first, but became searing as she pushed herself further onto Emma, lying almost on top of her._

_Emma moaned into the kiss, her tongue flicking out to trace Regina’s bottom lip, before it was met by Regina’s. Regina’s hands rested against Emma’s face, until one slid into Emma’s hair, tangling into the wild blonde waves. Their mouths continued to move together, while their hands glided over each other’s soft skin and into mussed hair—exploring, relishing, treasuring, arousing and loving the other woman._

_It wasn’t until Emma’s phone beeped loudly—stirring them from the bubble they had become lost in with each other—that they pulled apart with shared, satisfied smiles that immediately curved into playful smirks._

_“Morning,” Emma chuckled breathlessly, making Regina feel the tickling rumble of Emma’s laugh throughout her._

_“Good morning,” She returned and pressed a chaste kiss to Emma’s lips._

_Emma hummed as Regina pulled back, their eyes meeting and holding onto the other woman’s, while Regina stared down at Emma._

_“What?” Emma wondered quietly but with a hint of amusement when a smile crept all the way to Regina’s eyes._

_“You,” Regina answered simply._

_“Me,” Emma repeated and lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. “Is that good or bad? You’re not mocking my flattering combo of bed head and sex hair, are you? Because I can guarantee yours is just as--”_

_Regina silenced Emma with another kiss. “I love your hair, especially when I’m the one who did such a good job of messing it up,” Regina sent Emma a smug smile, after lifting her head. It fell away a moment later when Regina became serious. “You make me happy in a way I never thought I’d be happy again.”_

_Regina cupped Emma’s cheek, before sliding her fingers reverently along Emma’s face and stopping at the thin lips that pressed a gentle kiss to the pads of Regina’s fingers, telling her Emma felt the same. The phone on the bedside table beeped again and after some slight hesitation, Regina removed herself from Emma, so that the blonde could see who was trying to get in touch with her._

_Pressing her phone on, Emma wasn’t overly surprised when she saw that she had two text messages from Henry._

_**Morning Ma! Are you guys awake yet?**_

_She shook her head with a laugh, amused by Henry’s youthful energy that she could easily hear through the typed words. Then, she read the second one:_

_**Went downstairs for a glass of milk. Reading the new comic book Mom got me, so uh no need to rush. Unless you’re really hungry too.**_

**** _“Our son’s awake,” Emma announced, collapsing back onto the bed with her phone in her hand. “He said we don’t have to rush, but also hinted that he’s really hungry,” she smirked at Regina, who rolled her eyes. “I’m guessing he knows we’re awake.”_

_“He must have heard us talking. What time is it?”_

_“After eleven,” Emma answered, sending Henry a text letting him know they’d be down soon, before tossing her phone onto the bed. “Do you want to head down or…?”_

_Eyes that were filled with mirth, accompanied the amused look on Regina’s face. “We should probably get dressed first.”_

_At that, Emma gave Regina an exaggerated roll of her own eyes. “Really? I thought we were planning on traumatizing our son by showing up naked to brunch.”_

_The disappointed frown on Emma’s face had Regina laughing beside her and she only laughed harder when the other woman all but pounced on top of her, causing the sheet that covered them to become entangled with their bodies. “Maybe we should just stay here,” Emma danced her fingers along the soft skin of Regina’s sides, encouraging her to continue laughing, since Emma was convinced it was one of her favorite sounds and she never wanted to waste a chance at hearing it._

_“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Regina ghosted her hands along Emma’s hips, which hovered above hers beneath the sheet._

_“I can promise you would too,” Emma flirted back, her hands mimicking Regina’s and finding the brunette’s hips under her, before they moved back up Regina’s body, briefly slipping over her breasts with a few toying squeezes that caused Regina’s eyes to close and a moan to echo in her throat._

_“Emma--” The name was caught between a plea and an objection as it tumbled from Regina’s lips in a short, breathy exhale._

_“I know, I know…we’re moms and Henry matters more than sex,” Emma smiled, leisurely kissing Regina before shifting off of her._

_Regina nodded with a slightly disappointed look, bringing a hand to her mouth to suppress a yawn as she sat up in the bed. “But later, we’re definitely picking up right where we left off.”_

_“I’m counting on it,” Emma winked and made her way to the other side of Regina’s room and over to her dresser._

_“What are you doing?” Regina’s forehead wrinkled in confusion._

_“I’m taking you up on that offer you made me last night,” Emma said, motioning to the piece of furniture behind her with a swift wave up and down. “Which drawer has pajamas I can borrow?”_

_Regina smirked as she caught on, remembering that Emma only had her clothes from the night before with her. “Third one down.”_

_With a grateful smile, Emma turned around to retrieve the pair of dark gray, silky pajamas that she found on top of the pile of clothes in the drawer. She pulled them out and had just turned back around, when she was startled by something flying at her. There was no time for her to duck or scream in reaction, since less than a second later, the small blur of material landed on top of the pajamas cradled in her arms. “What the--” She looked down to see that her underwear had been the object that had sent her heart pounding into her ears. “Dammit, Regina, are you trying to give me heart failure?”_

_The amusement in her voice overrode the annoyance and she glanced up to see the brunette standing beside the bed, grinning slyly and unapologetically at her. “Thought you might want those,” Regina raised and lowered her shoulder in a casual shrug._

_Emma could feel the blush heating her cheeks, and did her best to glare at Regina, even though a part of her wanted to share in Regina’s obvious amusement. “You could just hand them to me next time,” Emma muttered. She broke their eye contact when she noticed something dangling from the lamp behind Regina’s chaise lounge. Her eyes went wide and she started laughing as she walked over to retrieve Regina’s underwear from where it had apparently landed last night._

_“Wonder how these got here,” She mused sarcastically, sensing Regina’s eyes following her every move. “Here you are, Your Majesty,” Emma found herself teasing with a cocky grin on her face. She flung the garment in Regina’s direction, brown eyes going wide and her mouth falling open, as she just about caught it._

_This time Regina was the one whose cheeks were tinged with pink as a wicked glare was shot in Emma’s direction. “I suppose this means we’re even,” Regina sauntered to Emma who had emerged from the corner of the room and was now standing beside the cold fireplace. “Such a shame, since I was hoping you’d be getting me back for that later.”_

_Regina’s lips lingered next to Emma’s ear, until they moved to place a kiss to her cheek, and then, disappeared as the woman stepped back. Before Regina could walk too far away and out of her reach, however, Emma tugged on her hand and linked their fingers, gently pulling Regina back to her. “I love you,” She said sincerely, kissing Regina and nipping lightly at her lower lip. “And don’t worry; I’ll make it up to you.”_

_“I’ll make it up to you, too. Right after I get my revenge for that piñata.”_

_“I’m counting on it.”_

_Their lips met in one last kiss that held the promise of their intentions for later._

_“I’m going to shower,” Regina motioned toward the bathroom, putting some needed space between herself and Emma if they were really expecting to make it out of the bedroom. “And then, I’ll meet you and Henry downstairs, so that you can attempt to help me make brunch.”_

_“Sounds good,” Emma smiled but did a shocked double-take, after catching a glimpse of herself in the floor-length mirror. “Is it okay if I use your brush?”_

_Regina fought back a laugh and did her best to nod instead, as Emma continued to stare disapprovingly at her reflection. The wild state of her hair was comical, but it somehow made Emma more endearing to Regina—even more lovable. This was Emma…her Emma. The woman who could stand in front of her mirror naked with her hair in tangles and shadows under her eyes from the odd hours they’d slept, and still charm her and warm every part of her, especially her heart. It was a reality Regina had barely considered or even allowed herself to hope for, and yet, it meant everything to her. “Of course you may. However, I think you look beautiful.”_

_The glass caught Emma’s shy smile right before she bit her lip and tried to work her fingers through one of the knots in her hair. “You look pretty amazing yourself,” She glanced over her shoulder to meet Regina’s gaze._

_With an affectionate look that said more than thank you, Regina turned from Emma and made her way to the bathroom. But the pouch on the bedside table caught her attention out of the corner of her eye and she walked over to it instead, picking it up and bringing it with her._

_She closed the door behind her, eyeing the small jewelry bag that held the charm Emma had gotten for her. Her fingers played with the tiny drawstrings as she considered whether to open it now or not. There was an excited fluttering in her stomach, while her fingers trembled slightly with anticipation at the thought of what kind of charm would be meaningful enough to accompany the words in the card Emma had written to her._

_With a deep breath, she opened the pouch and reached inside to carefully pull out the small piece of silver from within. Laying it in the palm of her other hand, Regina took in the sight of the small, open circle and what had been carved inside. The little silver hoop encircled the word “home”, which was spelled out in tiny, flowing letters. There was a small, red heart above it, attached to the M and the top of the circle._

_Heat rose into Regina’s cheeks and behind her eyes, forcing her to blink away the warm tears that welled up inside of them. One fell onto her forearm, while the other splashed against her chest, followed by one that dripped from her chin and into her hand alongside the charm._

_Her fingers tightened around the velvet bag, bringing her attention to the fact that there was something else still inside. She realized that Emma’s charm had also come with a tiny scroll of paper, like the ones at the party had (although, this one was bigger than the ones that had accompanied the other charms). She unraveled the paper to see a short note printed in Emma’s handwriting._

_Regina,_

_You’ve had castles, palaces, a mansion—places that should have been home but weren’t. They were never really filled with happiness, safety, or the love you needed to be able to give and receive. And when they were, it was fleeting. But now, you have people who respect, care about, and accept you. People that I hope you can truly see are friends. And you also have family. Know that Henry and I love you. And that we always want you to have that feeling of home where you are happy, safe, and most importantly, loved. We know how much that means. No matter what, you’ll always have a home with us and be our home._

_Love always,_

_Emma_

_Regina felt the tears continuing down her cheeks as her eyes traced back over every word. She held tightly on to them and the charm, allowing herself to recognize that after so many years, she now had her happiness. That after all of the pain, loneliness, anger and suffering, the love she’d always craved and needed to give, along with the family and home she’d lost and longed for, were now hers. She’d won. Only, Regina realized, it wasn’t just her victory. It was theirs—Emma’s, Henry’s and hers. (And perhaps, that of their extended family in Storybrooke.) Maybe it wasn’t what any of them had imagined, but it felt right. This had been what they had been searching for, waiting for and working for, even if they hadn’t exactly known. The three of them had never given up. Not on themselves, and more recently, not on each other. And now, they were together. And it was all worth it. Of course, there were things Regina would always feel remorse for and wish didn’t have to have happened to get to this point, yet it had all led them here, to where they were meant to be. To whom they were meant to be and be with._

                Henry calling out to her, pulled Regina from her thoughts and she smiled at him, stepping further into the kitchen. He met her beside the kitchen island, walking into her open arms and nestling his head just under her chin as she hugged him tightly and placed a lingering kiss in his hair.

                “Morning, Mom,” He glanced up at her with a grin, then, nodded his head proudly in Emma’s direction. “Ma’s making coffee and she hasn’t started any fires or burned anything down yet.”

                “Hey,” Emma swatted at his arm playfully, coming over to them.

                But Henry argued back his defense, “You’re the one who said you wouldn’t be doing any cooking without having some caffeine in your system first, and how there was that one time you were making coffee and almost--”

                “Did something we don’t need to tell your mom,” Emma interrupted Henry, her eyes growing with panic at the thought of him telling Regina the embarrassing story of how she had gotten in really late one night and had to go back to work after only a few hours of sleep, so she’d made herself some coffee. The problem had been that she’d forgotten to put the water in the coffeemaker and that had resulted in the pot turning black, and eventually, smoky, until the smoke alarm went off. She was lucky David had walked into the apartment at just the right moment to turn both the coffeemaker and alarm off, since Emma had, for the most part, fallen asleep on her feet in the shower.

“Just because your mom and I are together, doesn’t mean you’re free to share all the super-secret humiliating stories I tell you with her,” Emma didn’t sound overly serious or mad. She was more or less just making it clear to Henry what was said in confidence should be kept between them, unless he got the okay from her first.

Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma, releasing Henry a little, so she could look from her son to her girlfriend, deciding who was more likely to give in to telling her the story.

                “This is between you two,” Henry held up his hands in surrender and stepped the rest of the way out of Regina’s embrace. “I’m gonna go get the milk and eggs out of the fridge.”

                “Smart,” Regina patted his shoulder in approval, subtly commending the evidence of success in her parenting skills.

                “Yep, like his mother.”

                “Which one?” Regina raised an eyebrow suspiciously at her girlfriend.

                Emma laughed and leaned in to nuzzle Regina’s ear, after she’d placed a kiss to her cheek in greeting and apology at her haste to stop her story from being shared with the other woman. “Definitely not the one who didn’t put water in Mary Margaret’s coffeemaker before turning it on one day,” She kissed Regina again, finding the thoroughly satisfied glint in Regina’s eyes at being let in on the secret, and also, the mocking smirk on her lips, once she’d pulled her head back.

                “You’re not serious?”

                “In my defense I’d barely had any sleep because I’d gotten home from work at one in the morning and a certain _mayor’s_ orders were for me to be back by six thirty.”

                “Sounds like quite the merciless mayor,” Regina commented lightly, taking Emma’s cue for easy banter. Yet, there was a hint of regret in her voice and her forehead wrinkled a bit at the thought of having overworked the other woman to the point of such exhaustion.

                “She had her reasons,” Emma shrugged with an understanding smile. “The town was kind of in danger. And besides, I hadn’t found the way to her heart yet.”

                Brown eyes became soft and questioning, while a subtle smile twitched at the corners of Regina’s lips. “Oh? What makes you so sure?”

                Emma replied with a short laugh, running her hand down Regina’s arm. “The huge-ass pile of folders filled with paperwork that she dropped on my desk that day, only twenty minutes after I sat down.”

                “I’m sorry.”

                There was a small shake of her head as Emma smiled at Regina, “I think you already apologized. Henry came by that day with coffee and a bear claw from Granny’s, mumbling some excuse about Ruby saying I was tired and that she told him to bring them over to cheer me up. I caught on, since the only person I’d seen before that, besides David, was you.”

                Henry chuckled from behind them, carrying the carton of eggs and the milk over to the counter. “That was like three months ago! I didn’t want to get grounded for saying Mom sent me, and she didn’t tell me what I should say to you. Not bad for thinking on my feet.”

                “No, not bad,” Emma concurred.

                Regina glanced back from Henry to Emma. “Well, obviously, that proves your assumption wrong, dear. I think the mayor cared about you just a bit.”

                “Okay,” Emma relented with an affectionate squeeze to Regina’s hand. “So maybe I was starting to find the way to her heart.”

                “Speaking of which, I completed my charm bracelet,” Regina held up her wrist, displaying the final charm she had recently added, to Emma.

                “I hope you don’t mind that it’s simple,” The other woman hurried to say, suddenly unsure of her choice in charms. “I thought about getting one they had with a castle or a house representing home, but it didn’t feel right. And home is more than that, anyway.”

                Regina placed a finger over Emma’s lips, silencing her. “It’s perfect. I love it.”

                “And you put it next to the family charm from me,” Henry noticed with a bright smile, after stepping closer to get a better look.

                “They seemed to fit together,” Regina’s smile meeting her son’s as she felt her heart warmed by how happy Henry appeared in that moment.

                He nodded his agreement.

                “I love you both,” Regina’s palms held Henry’s cheeks as she bent her head, kissing his forehead, and then, the tip of his nose, before she hugged him close to her. Once she released him, her arms slipped around Emma’s waist and she kissed her softly, keeping them connected for a few extra moments.

“Now, brunch,” Regina announced, slowly letting go. “Since you already have some experience with pancakes, let’s start with that. Then, we’ll attempt eggs.”

“Hope we’re all in the mood for scrambled,” Henry joked with a mocking grin in Emma’s direction.

Emma ruffled Henry’s hair as she followed Regina over to where she had placed a bowl and the flour. “You’re so lucky your mom said not to have any pancake batter fights.”

“Sometimes I’m not sure which one of you is the eleven year old. Are we sure time didn’t somehow freeze along the way for you as well?” Regina teased over her shoulder when she felt Emma’s presence behind her.

“Says the woman who threw my underwear at me this morning,” Emma leaned forward and muttered into Regina’s ear.

Without any warning, Regina swiftly dipped her finger into the flour in the bowl and turned around to leave a white trail down Emma’s nose. The blonde stared at her dumbfounded, not really grasping what had happened, until she heard Henry giggle from somewhere beside them. Emma flashed a determined look at Regina, and then, held up a large pinch of flour between them.

“Don’t you dare, Emma,” Regina warned with dread in her eyes. “You can barely see the flour on your nose! Plus, I already took a shower and this is a new sweater--”

“You shouldn’t have started something you don’t intend to finish,” Emma smiled wickedly. “What do you think, Kid?”

“I’m not taking sides, remember?” Henry answered seriously but there was amusement written all over his face as he took in the interaction between his moms.

“You’re no fun. What if I promise you won’t be grounded,” Emma tried to negotiate, but Henry just shook his head with a laugh.

“No way, Ma.”

“Need I remind you, this is supposed to be my belated birthday brunch,” Regina attempted the excuse, then, as a last resort she added, “I’ll make you leave right after we finish dinner tonight. No dessert…of any kind.”

The playful smile fell from Emma’s face. “That’s so not fair. Maybe you shouldn’t get to have any _dessert_ tonight either.”

Regina frowned at that. “Well then, maybe Henry and I should start planning _you_ a huge surprise party for your birthday.”

“Too bad it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore,” Emma quipped back smartly.

“Or we could just start making brunch?” Henry suggested in a meek voice as he walked over to them.

“We could. Or,” Emma’s eyes met Regina’s, silently communicating what she had in mind, receiving a knowing smirk from Regina. Emma placed the pinch of flour in her open palm and subtly held it out to the other woman, so that Henry wouldn’t pick up on what they were doing. After pressing her finger into the flour as well, Emma nodded at Regina and they both faced their son.

“What?” He wondered with uncertainty.

“Oh nothing,” Emma gave a small shrug.  “But Regina, doesn’t he have something on his nose?”

Regina reached her finger out toward her son. Just as Henry realized what was about to happen and began to duck a little too late, the tip of her finger managed to miss the tip of his nose and flour was smeared down the side of it and his cheek.

“Hey,” He laughed out, batting her hand away, more amused that Regina was the one to have done the dirty work and caught him off guard. He used his fingers to wipe at the spot he believed the flour to be but Emma just chuckled and said he was making it worse. When he lifted his eyes to Regina’s for confirmation of whether or not Emma was telling the truth, she stared back at him seeming almost unsure and worried about what he was thinking.

“Henry,” She began, remembering what he’d said at the party of wanting her to act more natural and carefree around him, but not sure if she had taken his request too far. He had laughed, yet the initial look of betrayal in his eyes had her concerned.

“Mom, help,” He grasped her hand somewhat desperately but the smile remained on his face.

Regina found herself letting out a laugh that easily became less nervous, before she led him over to the sink and wet a cloth to wipe the flour away with.

“Just like old times,” He closed his eyes when he felt her begin to wipe away the flour. “Except,” The sound of Emma approaching made him pause and had them both looking to the blonde. She winked at Henry, and then, moved in close to Regina. “Now, Emma’s here, too.”

“Em--” Regina barely had time to utter as Emma took the opportunity and slid her finger that was still coated in a good amount of flour, over Regina’s nose. A white, powdery streak remained with some of the flour falling onto the top of Regina’s lip. “There. Much better,” Emma announced, making sure to reach behind Regina and bop Henry’s nose gently with her finger, so there was some flour on it again. “We all match.”

The look on Regina’s face was priceless—morphing from shocked to exasperated to humorous— as her mind caught up with what Emma had just done. But once she focused on the satisfaction and adoration the other two eyed her with, all she could do was laugh.

Henry joining in with his own chuckling, had Regina crossing her arms and shaking her head at him in mock disappointment. “You could have warned me.”

“Not as much fun.”

“And you,” Regina turned back to Emma, taking a predatory step toward her that had Emma noticeably swallowing. She reached up placing a hand on either side of Emma’s head and moved in to nuzzle Emma’s flour-covered nose with her own.

“You love me,” Emma interjected, dipping her head forward and capturing Regina’s lips.

“More than I want to admit right now,” Regina grumbled with a smile when her lips parted from Emma’s.

“And I love you both,” Henry came up to them and wrapped an arm around each woman. “But brunch isn’t going to cook itself.”

“Patience,” Regina cradled his chin in her palm.

“I’ve been waiting an hour,” Henry rolled his eyes, bemused. “You two talk too much. And kiss too much.”

Emma bit her lip sheepishly. “Sorry, kid. Can’t help it.”

At Emma’s admission, Regina leaned into her side.

“Come on, Henry,” Regina took his hand in hers after a moment. “You can pour the milk, while I help Emma with the mixing.”

As Regina stood behind Emma, helping her girlfriend to guide the whisk around the bowl with the hand she had placed on top of Emma’s, Henry poured in the different ingredients. In that moment, Regina was sure she’d never been happier or more content. There was nothing else she could ever want but this family they had formed. This was it. The three of them, together, happy, loved, and home.

 The way Emma leaned back into her and rested the side of her head against Regina’s, had them both sensing the way the other smiled at the contact, while Henry kept them entertained with the story of how he had successfully gone about keeping the charms he’d gotten for his moms a secret that Emma hadn’t discovered. They both exchanged looks, aware of how much he was like the two of them. Yet, they remained quiet as Henry continued his tale and the three of them worked together to make Regina the greatest belated birthday brunch they could whip up. The best part was that Regina’s only surprise that afternoon, was finding out that Emma was a pro at using fruit to create some the most hilarious happy face pancakes ever.

**The End.**

 

 

               

               


End file.
